El Declive (The Waning)
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Autora: Robinrocks. -USUK. Fic de Halloween. En su intento de escapar a la brutal tradición de halloween del Declive, el vampiro Arthur Kirkland crea a mano un novio cadáver con la intención de que sea su pasaje fuera de la Tierra de los Expulsados. Desafortunadamente para él, Alfred tiene una mente – y objetivos – propios. Basado vagamente en los diseños de Halloween del 2010.
1. Parte I

_**Robinrocks:**__ Es casi Halloween otra vez y pensé que podría empezar antes este año, dado que este fic tendrá algunos capítulos y comenzará en noviembre/diciembre. Ah, bueno, son meses oscuros y de invierno, así que no importa._

_Como el fic del año pasado, To new Mutiny, este está ligeramente basado en los diseños de Himaruya del 2010 de Halloween, aunque tomé algo de libertad con Alfred. Otra vez. (Y también con Antonio y Lovino, que creo que no tenían diseño…?)_

_En otras noticias, iba a escribir algo intelectual y espeluznante este año… pero entonces, en vez de eso, escribí esto. XD_

Disclaimer: La historia es de Robinrocks, ella me dio permiso para traducirla. Hetalia es de Himaruya, duh. La portada de la historia la dibujé sho, I tried.

**The Waning (El declive) **

**Parte I**

"¿No es hermoso?"

Arthur Kirkland, quien (Siendo un vampiro) era algo así como un experto en este tipo de cosas, dijo afectuosamente al joven que yacía dentro del ataúd, sus blancas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

"Mira," Continuó Arthur con su punto, "Incluso me preocupé de vestirlo bien para la ocasión."

Francis miró el traje azul pastel con disgusto.

"_Mon ami_," suspiró, mirando a Arthur inclinándose sobre el ataúd para hacer unos últimos arreglos al cuerpo, "¿Cómo digo esto?" Se aclaró la garganta. "Apesta a desesperación."

"Oh, déjame," Espetó Arthur, levantándole el dedo medio. "Quería que fuera perfecto. ¿Qué, si pudieras decirme, está mal con eso?"

Francis, flotando a un metro y algo del piso – Un habito irritante de él – miró hacia el ataúd. Parecía asqueado – Lo que Arthur pensó que era grosero, dado que los tres presentes ya estaban bien muertos.

"No puedo negar que tiene una linda cara," dijo, "y que tus elecciones fueron… impecables, pero… ¿Es esta de verdad tu idea de la _perfección_?"

Arthur lo miró con vigor, sus ojos verdes afilados.

"Sabes perfectamente bien que esto es para cumplir un _propósito_." Meneó su mano relajadamente hacia el ataúd. "Además, ¿Qué son un par de cicatrices aquí y allá?"

"¿No estás preocupado de que… se desarme?"

"¿Esa es una ofensa a mis habilidades de costura?" Arthur bufó. "No temáis."

"Oh, no temo nada. Tu eres quien volverá de su luna de miel con su marido dentro de una caja."

"Estará _bien_," Espetó Arthur. "Además, no habrá luna de miel. Como dije, todo esto tiene un propósito."

"Eso espero. Puede que seas feo, _mon ami_, pero estoy seguro de que incluso tú puedes ser capaz de encontrar a alguien que no requiera reparaciones en ningún lado."

"Tú crees." Arthur sonrió, sus afilados dientes dando un destello blanco entre la curvatura de sus labios. "Desafortunadamente, tengo un mal hábito de devorar a mis amantes." Señaló al cuerpo. "Esta es la única solución. Él ya está muerto. No tiene sangre. Es un hombre – o, bueno, varias partes de hombres." Asintió satisfecho. "Como sea, nada de él me tienta."

"Eso parece ser injusto para él," Murmuró Francis. "Y con una cara tan linda. Me pregunto dónde conseguiste su cabeza."

"Oh, uno que maté yo mismo. Me gustó como luce, más que nada de lo que vi mientras husmeaba en las morgues." Arthur hizo otro movimiento con su mano. "El resto de él son trozos de criminales y cadáveres."

Miró su reloj de oro de bolsillo, después a Francis.

"Ya es casi medianoche, fantasma inútil," dijo fríamente. "¿Vas a casarnos o qué?"

Francis negó con la cabeza hacia el cuerpo parchado que yacía dichosamente inconsciente en el ataúd.

"Me siento apenado por ti," dijo con simpatía. "No tenías mucho más que esperar."

"Oh, ya para," Arthur suspiró con impaciencia. "¡Despertará de malas conmigo y nunca obtendré lo que quiero!"

"No hay necesidad de dar rodeos conmigo," dijo Francis. "Sé qué planeas. Esta es tu oportunidad de escapar del Declive."

Arthur levantó su quijada, desafiante.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó amargamente. "Tengo quinientos años – lo suficientemente viejo como para ser admitido en la Corte de los Huesos, el único paraíso seguro. No es fácil para nosotros los vampiros – somos asesinados por cientos durante el Día de todos los Santos. No podemos escondernos tan fácil como ustedes los fantasmas; y los humanos creen que somos un deporte, además." Dio una sonrisa. "No tienen los golpes, crujidos y salpicaduras con un fantasma. De alguna forma se mantienen impenetrable a los bates de beisbol y los rifles de asalto. Los vampiros y los hombres lobos y las brujas son más divertidos."

"Has sobrevivido hasta ahora," Señaló Francis; aunque siniestro, callado.

"Regularmente a las expensas de otros." Arthur negó con la cabeza. "Si hay un escape, me parece tonto no tomarlo."

Francis miró detenidamente hacia el ataúd.

"A sus expensas, querrás decir"

"¿Y qué?" Arthur dio un bufido impaciente. "No le debo nada. ¡Ni siquiera está vivo!"

"No aún."

"Sí, bueno, yendo a eso…" Arthur hurgó en su bolsillo, sacando dos anillos distintos; robados, seguramente, de los rígidos dedos de sus víctimas. "Cuando termines de hacerme perder el tiempo. No he comido en tres días."

Francis rodó los ojos.

"Estoy seguro de que tengo alguna clase de dilema moral respecto a esto," murmuró. "Bueno, entonces, _mon cher_… ¿Listo para casarte?"

"Bastante listo." Arthur tomó un momento para esponjar su corbata y enderezar su pesada capa de terciopelo antes de acercarse al ataúd y entrelazar su mano con la de su creación parchada (y sólo Dios sabía de quién era la mano realmente.) "Continua entonces, ¡No tengo toda la noche!"

Francis sonrió secamente.

"Un placer, Arthur, como siempre."

Y así, con la luna, grande y redonda en el cielo, y bajo las manchas de los esqueletos de los arboles, Francis casó a Arthur con su excéntrico plan y les deseó lo mejor a ambos; dado que Arthur estaba teniendo problemas metiendo el anillo en el dedo de su marido cadáver.

"Seguramente está hinchado," Dijo Francis tratando de ayudar. "Los cuerpos tienden a hacer eso."

"¡Lo sé!" Dijo Arthur de mal humor, moviendo el anillo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el nudillo. "¡Deja de distraerme!"

"Corta el dedo, pon el anillo de esa forma y luego lo coses."

"Por un demonio, ¡¿Dejarías de inclinarte _entre_ mi maldito hombro?!"

"Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar."

"Bueno, no necesito tu ayuda," dijo Arthur de mal humor, logrando meter el anillo con un último golpe hacia los nudillos y abajo. Suspiró aliviado, mirando el cuerpo que comenzaba a moverse. "… Sólo necesito su ayuda."

El joven del ataúd convulsionó una o dos veces; entonces sus costillas temblaron y respiró, tosiendo, rápidamente. Arthur sonrió (Casi con cariño, pensó Francis) mientras se inclinaba hacia él, tocando su cara; y el cuerpo revivido abrió sus ojos. Eran muy azules, notó Francis, y supuso que esa había sido la razón por la que Arthur tomó su cabeza, dado que era un amante de las joyas brillantes y cosas que tuvieran sus colores.

"Buenas noches, Alfred," dijo Arthur agradablemente; el nombre elegido con gran cuidado, aunque a Francis no le importaba escuchar las razones. "…Perdóname, no sé si es apropiado decir "Bienvenido de vuelta"."

Alfred le estaba mirando fijamente con desconcierto. Se veía terriblemente desorientado, lo que no era para nada sorprendente, y Francis se encontró preguntándose si alguna vez comprendería lo que Arthur decía. Retrocedió, pareciendo asustado, cuando Arthur trató de tocar su mejilla por segunda vez.

"Está bien," aseguró Arthur, quizás muy confiado; sostuvo su mano arriba para mostrarle su anillo. "Estamos casados. Eres mi marido."

"Arthur, me temo que sólo lo vas a asustar."

"No veo por qué deberíamos andar con rodeos." Arthur miró irritado a Francis. "Deberías irte, ¿No? Ya cumpliste tu propósito."

Francis sonrió secamente.

"Como siempre, me desechas con rapidez. Los vampiros siempre son tan egoístas." Se inclinó "Muy bien, horrible creatura, te dejaré con tu juguete - pero volveré en las vísperas de todos los Santos y querré mi paga."

"Tienes mi palabra," Dijo Arthur "Tendré un cuerpo para ti."

"Eso espero." Francis asintió con la cabeza y se desvaneció con un sonido como el de una campana hueca.

Una vez satisfecho de haberse deshecho de él, Arthur se volteó hacia Alfred – quien estaba tensado por el miedo como si estuviera atornillado.

"Ahora," dijo Arthur enérgicamente, como si fuesen negocios, "No nos hará bien el quedarnos aquí afuera con los árboles toda la noche, _querido_." Tomó la mano de Alfred y le dio una palmadita. "¿Vamos a casa?"

Alfred lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, su boca un poco abierta.

"Tengo una casa, por supuesto," Continuó Arthur, "y creo que vas a estar cómodo ahí. Vendrás, espero." Emitió una risa pequeña. "Bueno, supongo que no tienes otro lugar a donde ir – excepto al cementerio."

Tomándolo con firmeza de la muñeca, levantó a Alfred hasta que quedó en pie, ayudándolo a salir del ataúd; Alfred le siguió sin mucha queja, aunque miró a Arthur con cautela todo el tiempo. Tampoco era muy estable de pie, lo que Arthur descubrió cuando, con su un metro ochenta de estatura, tropezó torpemente hacia su hombro.

"Ahí, ahora." Arthur se enderezó. "Está bien, era de esperarse. ¡Quién sabe desde hace cuánto que esas piernas tuyas han estado muertas!"

Alfred aún no dijo nada, sólo mirándolo un poco ido, y Arthur sintió que su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

"Bueno," dijo acompañado de una tos, "debemos ir a casa. Necesito salir a cazar y la puerta sólo está abierta hasta las tres en punto. Te dejaré instalado primero, por supuesto." Tomó a Alfred firmemente de la mano, jalándolo. "Ven conmigo."

Alfred le siguió trastabillando, callado, mientras pasaban entre los árboles con sus grandes troncos y sobre el murmullo de las hojas muertas; la luna brillaba con luz plateada, el aire con aroma a madera y humedad.

"Sé que es nuestra noche de bodas," dijo Arthur, más para sí mismo (ya que ya no esperaba una respuesta de Alfred), "pero no he comido desde hace unas noches, verás, y estaré irritable si sigo así y eso no sería un muy buen comienzo para nuestra vida de casados, ¿No es así?"

Alfred se detuvo. Arthur paró con una sacudida, aún sosteniendo sus manos con él; y se volteó perplejo. Alfred miraba fijamente hacia sus manos – al frío brillo de sus anillos disparejos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó inquieto Arthur; y si, por supuesto que había oído las advertencias sobre crear un golem y cosas parecidas (Como sea que fuesen llamados esto días – no como si Alfred fuera realmente un golem, dado que Arthur se había dado la labor de coserlo el mismo) dado que tendían a ir contra sus creadores, pero Arthur pensaba que todo había salido de maravillas hasta ahora.

Alfred miró hacia arriba, uniendo sus miradas.

"Oye," dijo, perfectamente claro, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi… ¿Mi nombre?" Arthur suspiró con alivio. "Me llamo Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Se acercó un poco, tomando la mano de Alfred. "Puedes ser Alfred Kirkland si quieres."

Alfred frunció el ceño.

"No, yo… no ese no… es mi nombre, yo no…"

"¿Te gusta el nombre Alfred?"A Arthur no le importaba mucho de todas formas, dado que Alfred estaba "amarrado" a él, ya que los votos del matrimonio habían sido dichos con ese nombre, atándolos.

Alfred se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que sí." Le miró, parecía que con cada segundo se volvía más atento de sí mismo, como si sus sentidos recién renovados estuviesen fluyendo por su cuerpo parchado. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"La Tierra de los Expulsados," dijo Arthur. "Este es tu hogar ahora."

"¿Y dónde estaba antes?" Alfred frunció el ceño otra vez. "Yo… no recuerdo nada, y-"

"El otro mundo." Arthur lo dijo rápido, amargamente."No importa, ven." Le dio a Alfred un tirón firme, adentrándolos en lo más profundo de la noche. "Vamos a casa."

Hogar, para Arthur Kirkland, era una linda casa estilo colonial en el borde del pueblo; era color crema y tenía pilares, un pórtico y una puerta frontal con lindos paneles de vidrio pintados con rosas. Estaba bien cuidada, ya que Arthur había pasado sus días limpiándola, aunque raramente usaba la cocina más que para hacerse té, y ambas habitaciones estaban casi desamobladas. La habitación de Arthur tenía una cama, pero la había dejado vacía y la había volteado hacia un lado contra la pared, ya que – como muchos vampiros – estaba acostumbrado a dormir en su ataúd. Era inglés, medieval, con el roma que él amaba. El resto de la habitación era usado por su colección de baratijas y libros y ropa amontonada durante siglos, mucha de las cosas suvenires del _Otro Lado _antes de que –

El mundo de los vivos y los muertos no siempre había estad separado, y la noche del Declive era inimaginable. Arthur, personalmente, culpaba a los victorianos. Ellos habían sido muy pragmáticos y astutos al temerles a los monstruos.

"Bueno, aquí estamos." Arthur le mostró a Alfred la sala de estar, todo muy preciso con cuidadoso desencaje, una silla de la era Georgiana aquí, un escritorio de la era Tudor allá. "Siéntete como en casa. Confío en que puedes entretenerte por ti mismo por una hora o más."

Miró s reloj; una y cuarto. No dijo nada más a Alfred, sólo asintió con vigor y salió de la habitación, pensando esta vez más en su estómago que en su cama matrimonial (aunque no había mucho que pensar sobre ello, la verdad – sólo había espacio para él en su ataúd).

"¡Espera!" Alfred le siguió, agarrando su capa. "¡No me dejes solo!"

"No tardaré," dijo Arthur, irritado, tratando de liberarse. "A lo máximo una hora."

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"¡Claro que no!" Arthur jaló su capa de las manos de Alfred. "Harás que nos maten."

"Pero yo-"

"Buenas noches, Alfred." Arthur no estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo y dejó a Alfred de pie en el salón, golpeando la puerta en su nariz.

Estaba hambriento y necesitaba llegar a la puerta, alimentarse, y volver antes de que se cerrara. No le convenía quedarse atrapado en el otro lado, no tan cerca de la víspera de Todos los Santos. Sin duda le usarían como blanco de práctica.

Así que lo hizo rápido y en silencio, encontró a un par de hermanas durmiendo al atravesar una habitación abierta de una habitación, y tomó cerca de un cuarto de litro de cada una sin despertarlas. Matar era temerario y hacía ruido y escándalo, así que era evitado como la plaga si se podía. Arthur por supuesto que _podía_ matar, y era bueno en ello – pero también era bueno al ser silencioso y delicado, con la más pequeña punción, y estaba dentro y fuera en diez minutos con ambas chicas apenas moviéndose. Hoy en día sólo los vampiros estúpidos o los desesperadamente hambrientos mataban a sus víctimas – y Arthur estaba orgulloso de no ser ninguno de ellos.

Alfred estaba sentado en el sofá con una manta alrededor de él cuando Arthur regresó.

"Hice la cama," dijo, sujetando la manta. "Encontré esta arriba."

"¿La cama?" Arthur frunció el ceño. "¿De dónde sacaste una idea como esa?"

"Tu… dijiste que estamos casados." Alfred parecía perplejo.

"Hm." Arthur simplemente levantó sus cejas hacia él. "Sabes demasiado para alguien que ha estado vivo por casi dos horas." Se detuvo; entonces añadió fríamente, "…No como si _vivo_ fuese la palabra correcta."

Salió de la habitación, comenzando a subir las escaleras; Alfred le siguió de nuevo con persistencia, arrastrando la manta tras él.

"Ahora escucha," dijo Arthur, irritándose más, "Duermo en un ataúd, ¿Entendido? Es el ataúd en el que fui enterrado y sólo tiene espacio para mí-"

"_Tú_ eres quien se casó conmigo," señaló Alfred. "No es como si yo hubiese aparecido en tu puerta. Tú me_ hiciste_, yo-"

"Precisamente." Arthur se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, volviéndose hacia Alfred. "Así que haremos esto a _mi_ manera."

"Esto no es justo," se quejó Alfred, apretando la manta. "¡Desperté en medio del bosque con un anillo en mi dedo, un vampiro diciendo que estamos casado y sin memoria de nada más! No he tenido más opción que confiar en ti, Arthur-"

"Oh, no sabía que yo había hecho _eso_," Arthur suspiró, volteándose. Jaló el picaporte de la habitación, abriéndola. "Buenas n-"

Se detuvo en seco en el umbral. Alfred no había estado bromeando sobre la cama, habiéndola corrido desde la pared y posicionándola en el medio de la habitación. Tenía almohadas y sábanas, desordenada pero tentadora. No obstante, Arthur buscó su ataúd, encontrándolo apoyado en un rincón.

"¿Te di permiso para re-ordenar mi casa?" preguntó malhumorado a Alfred.

"Bueno, ¿Dónde se supone que iba a dormir yo?"

"El sofá, el maldito piso, ¡No lo sé! …"Arthur lanzó su capa y pisoteó hacia el rincón para sacar su ataúd, arrastrándolo. Ya no había mucho espacio para él – y se encontró poniéndolo junto al pesado somier.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?" preguntó Alfred, su voz súbitamente dura. "¿Qué es lo que soy para ti, Arthur?"

_Una forma de escapar._

Arthur lo no dijo, por supuesto, en vez de ello haciendo un espectáculo de ira al ir hacia la abandonada capa de terciopelo sobre el sofá del rincón; siendo puesta frente al tocador, reluciendo con la colección de animales disecados. El espejo estaba cubierto con un chal de encaje negro – naturalmente él no tenía reflejo, y no veía el punto en gastar su tiempo con ello. Se hundió en el sillón, doblando sus piernas arriba contra él, y comenzó a desordenarse, su alfiler de corbata de rubí y sus gemelos de plata tintineando contra la horda de otros tesoros.

No dijo nada.

"Oye," dijo Alfred, bajo, enojado. "¿Vas a responderme?"

"Bueno," Arthur suspiró, "¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Que quería un marido con el cual compartir la casa?, ¿Qué te vi en un sueño y te hice a su imagen?" bufó con burla. "¿Qué quería ser _feliz_?"

"… ¿No quieres?"

"Oh, sí," dijo Arthur, dándole una mirada. "Pero no contigo."

Alfred parecía herido.

"¿Por qué estás actuando así?" preguntó silencioso. "Tu… fuiste amable antes, cuando acababa de despertar, y ahora-"

"Me temo que estos son mis verdaderos colores," le interrumpió fríamente. "He comido, como ves; eso saca lo peor de nosotros - pero mi naturaleza además es desagradable. Siento que hayas visto todo ese sin sentido antes. Trataré de no llamarte "querido" de nuevo."

"No lo harás." Alfred agarró el anillo de su dedo y comenzó a moverlo salvajemente. "No me quedaré contigo. No me importa si me hiciste, ¡No me quedaré aquí por otro minuto!"

"Yo no haría eso si fuese tú," dijo Arthur, volteándose hacia él.

"¡Cállate!, ¡No eres mi dueño, no eres mi esposo, sólo eres un vampiro malcriado y te puedes ir al infierno!" Alfred logró sacarse el anillo, tirándoselo a Arthur en la cabeza-

"Oh, cariño, _te lo dije_," Arthur dijo con calma mientras la luz dejaba los azules ojos de Alfred y su cuerpo cosido se desplomaba. Golpeó la alfombra en una pila, sin vida.

Arthur sintió que no tenía tiempo para esto. Se acercó a levantar el anillo y se levantó con gracia, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Alfred y giró el anillo de vuelta en el cuarto dedo. Alfred se estremeció y dio un jadeo, despertando para mirar a Arthur con expresión desorientada en su cara.

"No voy a volver a decirlo," Dijo Arthur tensamente, sosteniendo su propio anillo. "Déjame ponerlo simple. Tomé los votos por ti: Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Eres una colección de cuerpos – ya estás muerto. Soy un vampiro- ya estoy muerto… ¿Ves el problema?"

Alfred no dijo anda, sólo mirando su propia mano, aprisionada por una banda plateada.

"No hay cláusula de término si estamos ambos muertos," continuó Arthur con paciencia. "Estás atado a mí por los votos; ellos son los que dictan tu sentencia, si no, vida. Si te sacas el anillo, vuelvas a ser un atractivo montón de partes de cuerpos." Se encogió de hombros. "La decisión es tuya, por supuesto."

Alfred se mantuvo callado, tocando su anillo. Se veía miserable, sus hombros encorvados.

"Bueno, déjame saber si quieres que te devuelva al cementerio," dijo Arthur secamente, palmoteando la rodilla de Alfred. Se puso de pie y pasó de él.

"Aún puedes irte al infierno," murmuró Alfred.

"Oh, Dios," dijo Arthur cansado, "Ya estoy aquí, Ambos estamos aquí"

Le sonrió ácidamente.

"Bienvenido."

* * *

><p>La tontería del sol convirtiendo a los vampiros a cenizas era sólo eso: una tontería. Aún así, Arthur no era un fanático de la luz solar, ya que le daba dolor de cabeza y le hacía excesivamente irritable – Así que no estaba para nada contento cuando Alfred abrió groseramente la tapa de su ataúd, haciéndole recibir una bofetada de luz de sol. Se volteó con un bufido profundo desde el fondo de su garganta, escondiendo su cara en su sábana.<p>

"¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!" se quejó desde abajo.

"¡Levántate y brilla!" dijo Alfred, tan alegre que Arthur sospechó de sarcasmo. "¡Hora de levantarse!"

"Soy un vampiro," dijo Arthur intensamente, levantando la sábana sólo un poco para mirarle feo. "Soy nocturno."

"Bueno, yo no lo soy," dijo decidido Alfred. "Y quiero desayuno - ¡Así que levántate!"

Agarró el lado del ataúd y lo levantó; Arthur se cayó en la alfombra en una pila de extremidades y sábanas.

"¡Por un demonio, no me lances!" chilló Arthur, enderezándose; aún estaba agarrando la sábana, cubriéndose el delgado pijama.

"Oye, es tu maldita culpa," dijo Alfred, encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Si no fueses un quejica y hubiésemos tenido una noche de bodas como es debido hubiésemos despertado abrazados, juntos, y no hubiese tenido que sacudirte fuera de tu caja como a un novio terco!"

"¡Los vampiros duermen en sus ataúdes!" Arthur le miró con ira. "¡Y no voy a compartir una cama contigo o con cosas como tú!"

"Debiste pensar eso antes de casarte conmigo." Alfred le empujó con su pie. "Ahora levántate, ¡Tengo hambre!"

"¡¿Por qué debo hacer algo para ti?!"

"No debes – pero no hay comida en tus muebles. Ya busqué." Alfred hizo una mueca. "Sólo veinte cajas de té y una botella de sangre en el congelador."

Arthur gruñó, poniendo su sábana sobre su cabeza. Había olvidado que Alfred no sobreviviría con la dieta de un vampiro y los suplementos de té – aunque admitía que no había pensado mucho sobre lo que comían los cuerpos reanimados.

"Supongo que no pensaste que llegarías tan lejos, ¿Um?" Murmuró Alfred.

"¡Cállate!" Arthur tiró a sábana de mal humor y se puso de pie, pisoteando hasta llegar al librero. Sacó el pesado volumen forrado en cuero rojo, llevándolo hasta el tocador; entonces se sentó en el sofá en su pijama negro de seda con el libro en su regazo, buscando en él por el particular hechizo que había seguido.

_Novia o novio reanimado_

_-Tantas partes de cuerpo como uno desee (o encuentre, si ese es el caso). Las diferentes partes de muchas personas equiparán a tu cónyuge con las habilidades particulares que cada uno poseyó en vida; además, la formación por costuras evitará que tu nuevo prometido/a recupere las memorias experimentadas por la cabeza/cerebro en su vida pasada._

_-Coser las partes con simples puntadas usando el hijo que se desee._

_-Para volver a la vida recite los votos matrimoniales bajo la luz de la luna llena en media noche. Atando al ya difunto a la cláusula de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" le garantizará una vida condicionada; al remover el anillo de bodas se revertirán los efectos._

Arthur ya sabía esas cosas; volteó la hoja en busca de mayor información, estúpidas cosas como qué era lo que las novias y novios reanimados comían, pero no había nada.

Bueno… ¿Quizás esas cosas entraban en algún tipo de zombi?

"¿Comes cerebros?" preguntó Arthur cautelosamente, mirando a Alfred sobre su libro.

Alfred hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Iugh, ¡No!" negó con su cabeza tan vigorosamente que por un momento Arthur tuvo miedo de que pudiese separar las puntadas que la mantenían en su lugar. "Y antes de que lo preguntes, no, ¡Tampoco bebo sangre!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo… n… no lo sé, ¡Sólo lo sé!" Alfred movió sus manos exasperado. "Mira, sólo quiero algo normal para comer, ¿ok?, ¡¿Qué tal una tostada o tocino o cereal de desayuno o algo?!"

Arthur le miró en blanco.

"¿Cereal de desayuno?"

"¡Sí!, ¿Sabes qué es, verdad? ¿Las pequeñas cositas crujientes de maíz cubiertas con azúcar?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando," dijo con cautela, "pero suena asqueroso."

"Cómo… ¿Cómo puedes no saber lo que es el cereal de desayuno?" Alfred parecía desconcertado. "¿Has estado viviendo bajo una roca?"

"No, he estado viviendo en esta casa," dijo Arthur fríamente. "Pero la última vez que estuve vivo fue en el 1452, cuando puedo _asegurarte_ que no existían cosas como "cereal de desayuno"."

"Si, pero has estado viviendo como muerto-vivo desde entonces, ¿No?, ¡Seguro has comido!"

"No muy seguido. Prácticamente vivo de sangre y té. He casi perdido mi apetito por otras cosas."

"B… ¡Bueno!" Alfred cruzó sus brazos, indignado. "P- pero anoche dijiste… que esta es la Tierra de los Expulsados. Y-y estaba ese otro tipo contigo-"

"Francis, sí." Arthur sintió, cerrando el libro y dejándolo de lado. Podía sentir el cálido rayo solar que llegaba a su nuca. Que irritante. "Si intentas preguntarme si hay otros… si, naturalmente los hay. Tenemos nuestro propio mundo."

"Entendido. ¿Y no todos son vampiros, cierto?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Hay hombres lobos, brujas, demonios, fantas-"

"¡A eso me refiero!, ¿Qué comen ellos, eh?"

"Oh." Arthur se detuvo a pensar. "Bueno, sí, supongo que si hay locales – y el mercado, como pude olvidarlo." Negó con su cabeza. "Los vampiros somos los menos humanos – aparte de los fantasmas - así que supongo que olvido estas cosas. No tiendo a salir durante el día."

"Así que, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que hay… restaurantes y tiendas y esas cosas?" Alfred juntó sus manos, sus puntadas brillando. "¿Atendidas por fantasmas y hombres lobos y lo que sea – para fantasmas, hombres lobo y lo que sea?"

"Ah, sí, supongo que es-"

"Agh, ¡Por qué no lo dijiste!" Alfred agarró las ordenadas ropas de Arthur de la noche anterior y se las tiró a través de la habitación. "¡Vístete, Drácula!, ¡Estoy famélico!"

Y así, a pesar de sus protestas - y para su inmensa molestia – Arthur Kirkland, despiadado y pragmático vampiro desde finales del siglo quince, se encontró caminando penosamente por la calle a las nueve y media de la maldita mañana, vestido por completo de negro y con un humor que combinaba. Alfred le guiaba a la cabeza, zigzagueando a través de la calle, mirando emocionado por cada brillante ventana.

La plaza principal del pueblo de las Marchas de Medianoche era linda y bien cuidada; tradicional en su apariencia y ambiente, con adoquines y edificios con umbrales de madera, como la mayoría de sus habitantes era algo viejo y cómodo a su manera. La vieja torre del reloj, celosamente unida con hiedras, disparando las horas con la confianza de un reloj; adyacente estaba la biblioteca y el municipio con rojos ladrillos desteñidos, aunque las tiendas eran de todos los colores y formas. El transporte era un excéntrica colección de vehículos, desde carruajes hasta el modelo T de Ford y todo lo que quedara en medio de ambos diseños.

"¡Esto es tan raro!" Exclamó Alfred, su cara presionada contra al vidrio de una pastelería, mirando las filas de panes, tortas y pasteles. "¡Es como un pueblo cualquiera!"

"Más o menos," concordó Arthur, distraído, mirando hacia el lado contrario, en dirección a una tienda chueca con candelabros en cada uno de sus lados, y una gran jaula de murciélagos durmiendo en la ventana. "… ¿Puedes recordar cómo es una ciudad normal?"

"Algo así." Alfred frunció el ceño. "Es difícil de describir, recuerdo lo que son las cosas, ya sabes… pero no recuerdo quién era yo."

"Nosotros," Corrigió Arthur. "Eres por lo menos unas siete personas."

"Pero este tipo debería tener las memorias, ¿Verdad?" Alfred se señaló la cabeza. "Uh, supongo que debo haber vivido en un lugar como este."

Arthur se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

"Quizás." Comenzó a andar. "Pensé que estabas hambriento."

"¡Lo estoy!" Alfred trastabilló detrás de él.

"Entonces salgamos de este maldito sol."

Terminaron en un pequeño y luminoso café que Arthur conocía, pero que no frecuentaba mucho, siendo más una persona nocturna. Se llamaba El Olivo Sangriento y era atendido por hombres lobos; los hermanos Feliciano y Lovino Vargas, que eran chefs, el camarero, Antonio Carriedo, y el manager, Ludwig Beilschmidt, quien parecía intentas y atender el lugar con mano dura, pero no logrando mucho.

Ellos eran casi los únicos clientes, aparte de un pequeño grupo de hechiceros en un rincón lejano. Arthur tomó sólo una taza de té, el vapor ayudándole a desvanecer un poco su palpitante dolor de cabeza, mientras que Alfred ordenó casi todo lo del menú y lo devoró. Feliciano y Antonio saltaban felices hacia dentro y fuera de la cocina, pareciendo disfrutar del desafío, mientras que Lovino gruñía ruidosamente en español en la parte de atrás.

"¿Y qué fue lo que te dio para casarte después de todos estos años?" Preguntó Antonio, alegre, poniéndose al lado de Arthur. "Pensé que los de tu tipo preferían estar solos."

"Me siento solo a veces," respondió Arthur rígidamente. No lo miró.

Antonio no parecía muy convencido; pero Feliciano pareció creerle, dejando un plato de huevos florentinos ante Alfred (que los atacó como un animal salvaje)

"Es sabido que incluso los vampiros pueden establecerse, Toni," dijo. "…en algún momento." Sonrió a Arthur. "¿Fue una gran ceremonia?"

"No, sólo nosotros tres fuera en el bosque." Arthur rodó los ojos. "No tengo paciencia para esas cosas."

"¿Tres?"

"Francis hizo el ritual. Parece que es lo único en lo que son buenos los fantasmas."

Feliciano asintió.

"Le pediré que nos case a Ludwig y a mí," dijo esperanzado.

"El día en que convenza a Lovino," dijo Antonio, "iremos hacia el Otro Mundo y nos casaremos como se debe. Sé que no le gustaría casarse conmigo por un fantasma."

"¡Ni siquiera quiero casarme contigo, bastardo!" gritó Lovino, enojado, desde la cocina.

"Basta de gritos," dijo Ludwig ásperamente, acercándose a la mesa. "Ustedes dos, vuelvan a la cocina. Tenemos más clientes."

Feliciano se alejó corriendo, Antonio le siguió flojamente. Arthur capturó la mirada de Ludwig por un momento antes de volver a su té, vertiéndose té distraídamente en la taza.

"No pones tanto de tu parte como para hacerme feliz," dijo Alfred animado, su boca llena. "Parece que todos creen que es muy raro que de la nada hayas decidido casarte – y debo decir que concuerdo con ellos. ¡No pareces el tipo!"

"No sabía que había un _tipo_," dijo Arthur con frialdad.

"Bueno, no pareces para nada interesado en mi." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "No sé, supongo que tu historia de "me siento solo" sea cierta."

"Eso es completamente a t-"

"Eso, y…" Alfred masticó pensativo por un momento. "Bueno, ¿Para qué me hiciste?, ¿De verdad no pudiste encontrar a nadie en ningún lugar que quisiera casarse contigo?, has estado vivo por cientos de años, ¿no? Digo, tu personalidad necesita cambiar, pero no eres tan feo, supongo."

"Bueno, gracias," dijo Arthur entre dientes. "Y en realidad son quinientos años."

Alfred se encogió de hombros, tomando otra cucharada de huevos y salsa holandesa.

"Se me hace raro, eso es todo."

Cuando Alfred terminó de comer en el Olivo Sangriento, Arthur le envió hacia afuera y fue a pagarle a Ludwig.

"Supongo que te irás pronto," Observó Ludwig con astucia, tomando los billetes y contando el cambio. "Ya tienes quinientos años, ¿no?"

"Si, desde Abril." Arthur sonrió. "Eres justo como Francis. Siempre viendo a través de mi."

Ludwig miró a través del café; hacia la ventana y a Alfred, quien estaba pateando un cráneo por la calle con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Bueno," dijo el hombre lobo, "esperemos que _él_ no vea a través de ti."

Arthur bufó con burla.

"¿Cómo podría?, ni si quiera sabe sobre el Declive, ni sobre el Baile de las Almas ni sobre la Corte de los Huesos." Miró sus uñas. "Estoy seguro de que notas que al parecer no estoy tan loco como parezco."

"Tendrás que por lo menos decirle sobre el Declive," dijo calmadamente Ludwig, pasándole las monedas.

"Lo haré. No serviría que lo maten, ¿no es así?" sonrió Arthur. "…por lo menos no antes de usarlo."

* * *

><p>"Oye." Alfred se asomó en la sala de estar. "Arthur."<p>

"¿Qué?"Preguntó Arthur, ausente; estaba enrollado en su sillón frente al fuego, capturado por un libro.

"Yo, uh… tengo un pequeño problema."

"¿Y qué sería?"

"Mi mano se cayó." Alfred la sostuvo, entrando en la habitación. "¿Puedes… um, coserla de vuelta por mi?"

Arthur bajó su libro.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?" preguntó.

"Trataba de abrir una ventana."

"¿_Por qué_?" continuó Arthur secamente; se levantó para agarrar su set de costura que estaba sobre el armario. "No me digas que intentabas escapar."

"No escapar. Iba a volver." Alfred se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la alfombra frente al fuego y sentándose sobre ella. "Sólo quería salir por un rato. Me aburro aquí."

"Hay una _puerta frontal."_

"No quería que me escucharas. Pareces ser un enojón."

Arthur simplemente rodó sus ojos, arrodillándose en la alfombra con la pequeña caja de madera abierta a su lado. Enhebró una aguja y tomó la mano de Alfred, alineándola con su muñeca.

"Tienes que ser más cuidadoso," Le regañó. "Tienes suerte de que era la mano derecha y no la izquierda. Recuerda lo que te de sobre el anillo-"

"Lo sabía. Eres un enojón."

"¡Lo digo en serio!" Arthur lo pinchó con la aguja, haciéndolo gritar. "Hubieses estado tirado ahí por horas."

"¿Por qué?, ¿Planeas quedarte aquí toda la noche?" Alfred parecía sorprendido.

"Te lo dije, soy nocturno." Arthur le hizo una mueca mientras cosía. "Bueno, me gustaría mucho serlo. Ciertamente te has esmerado en hacérmelo difícil."

"Oye, te dejé tomar la siesta, ¿no?"

"Oh, que generoso de tu parte, seguro."

"¿Irás a cazar esta noche?"

"No, no tengo hambre. Me aseguré de comer bien anoche." Arthur dio un pequeño suspiro. "Ya son pasado los días de lujos, comiendo todas las noches. No he matado a una víctima en un largo tiempo."

"¿Por qué?" Alfred parecía genuinamente curioso.

"Sentido común. Es peligroso ser un vampiro en esta época y año." Arthur se detuvo. "Bueno, no sólo un vampiro, a decir verdad. Cualquier cosa que no sea humana."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por el Ejercito de Todos los Santos. Después de que terminó la guerra en 1945, ya sabes, pensaron que deberían dirigir su atención hacia… bueno, otros males, poniéndolo así." Arthur bufó. "Es divertido. ¿No es así? Dudo mucho, en los quinientos años que he sido un vampiro, haber matado tanto como cualquier bomba lanzada en la guerra."

"Pero has matado."

"Por supuesto."

Arthur le miró; Alfred le miraba intensamente, su expresión difícil de leer.

"¿Mataste a alguna parte de mi?" preguntó.

"No." Arthur volvió a su labor de coser. "Eres casi puros cadáveres de medicina, con algunos criminales ejecutados por ahí."

"Uh."

"¿Estás decepcionado?"

"En realidad no. Pensé que quizás sabías quién era yo." Alfred frunció el ceño. "O, por lo menos, quién era alguna parte de mi"

"Me temo que no." Arthur jugueteaba con sus dedos. "…lindas manos, ¿no? Las escogí porque me gustaron."

"He." Alfred sonrió. "Así que si estoy diseñado para tus gustos."

"Algo así," dijo Arthur maliciosamente. "Aunque te agradecería el no hacer asunciones ridículas sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación."

"Bueno, por lo menos no soy un esclavo sexual." Alfred se detuvo, sus ojos moviéndose tras sus lentes. "… ¿No lo soy, verdad? Aún no me has hecho-"

"No eres un esclavo sexual, Alfred." Dijo Arthur cortante, impaciente, y sin añadir nada más.

El fuego crispió. Alfred se movió.

"Y, uh… ¿Me dirás algunas vez por qué me creaste?" preguntó.

"Todo quedará claro en Halloween," Arthur suspiró, "o conocido como la noche del Declive."

Alfred dio un bufido impaciente.

"Halloween está a años," se quejó. "¿Y qué-"

"En realidad, sólo queda poco más de una semana desde hoy," dijo Arthur, tirando el hilo y cortándolo con una rápida mordida de sus afilados dientes.

Miró a Alfred cautamente.

"…confío en que puedes esperar hasta entonces."

* * *

><p><em>Espero que a todos les haya gustado hasta ahora. ¡El próximo capítulo será subido en halloween!<em>

_¡Nos vemos en una semana!_

Uhuru aquí, otra traducción, Robinrocks es lejos mi favorita, seguro la conocerán por Rockets (ella escribió la trama del doujinshi) y si no la conocen, ¿Qué esperan?, ¡Vayan a leer todos sus fics!

Ya saben, favoritos y reviews a la historia original si es posible.

Subiré el próximo capitulo la semana que viene, esto se pone cada vez mejor *w*

Bye!


	2. Parte II

*Marqué una palabra "maldito" que en inglés es bloody (sangriento y maldito, jodido, etc), era un juego de palabras, pero no encontré forma de darle sentido en español :c

**The Waning (El declive) **

**Parte II**

"¿Cómo te ha tratado tu vida de casado hasta ahora, _mon ami_?"

La diversión en la voz de Francis era innegable, para su molestia. Arthur trató lo mejor que pudo de ignorarlo con dignidad, revolviendo distraídamente de su té. Estaban sentados en la pequeña y aseada cocina de Arthur, el atardecer iluminando alrededor con tenue naranja.

"Oh, está bien, sabes," Dijo Arthur, vagamente. "Sólo han sido un par de días."

"¿Cómo fue la noche de bodas?, espero que tuvieras tu set de costura a mano."

"Oh, jodete." Arthur le miró con enojo. "No seas asqueroso. Por supuesto que dormí en mi ataúd como lo hago todas las noches."

Francis se rió.

"¡Siempre pensé que era un rumor que los vampiros tenían casi nulo apetito sexual!" Francis miró a Arthur detenidamente. "A menos que seas la excepción."

"Somos buenos fingiendo," dijo Arthur con malicia, "para atraer más fácil a las víctimas. El apetito en sí mismo no existe – y Alfred, aunque lo hice a mi gusto, no me atrae."

"¿Y él?"

"Bueno," dijo Arthur con delicadeza, "no tiene sangre… o, bueno, no mucho más de nada, así que dudo que sea capaz de poder hacerlo."

Francis elevó sus cejas.

"¿Pero aparte de eso se han llevado bien?"

"Tan bien como se puede esperar. Bien, supongo, y admito que se ha tomado el asunto de buena forma. Temí que sufriera de algún tipo de crisis existencial." Los ojos de Arthur se oscurecieron. "…supongo que es ingenuo cuando se trata de esto."

Francis se detuvo, mirando a Arthur con dureza; viéndolo alcanzar la pequeña jarra de sangre y verter uno o dos chorros en su taza de té. El rojo quedó en el fondo de la porcelana.

"Arthur," dijo el fantasma, con voz baja, "Confieso que algo ha estado en mi mente desde esa noche. ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté de dónde sacaste su cabeza…?"

Arthur no dijo nada.

"Pensé que su cara me era familiar," presionó Francis. "No como si me interesaran tus jueguitos, pero… Es él, ¿Verdad? Ese chico, el que solías cuidar. El que se unió al Ejercito de todos los Santos."

"¿Y qué si es él?" preguntó Arthur de mal humor, aún revolviendo su té; ahora estaba espeso de sangre.

"Mentiste esa noche."

"Bueno, no es de tu incumbencia, ¡¿No es así?!" Arthur estaba muy agitado, golpeando abajo con su cuchara.

"¡Puede serlo perfectamente!" bufó Francis, escandalizado. "¡De seguro has cometido un error fatal trayendo a uno de ellos a nuestro mundo!"

"No se acuerda." Arthur le miró con dureza. "Y no lo hará, tampoco, no con todas esas otras partes de cuerpo conteniéndolo."

Francis gruñó.

"Tú, pequeña bestia egoísta…"

"No lo entenderías," dijo Arthur con frialdad. "Además me desharé de él pronto."

"Ese no es el punto-"

La llave tintineo en el cerrojo de la puerta frontal, peleando un momento con el metal; y entonces se abrió, golpeando fuerte contra el umbral.

"Es Alfred," bufó Arthur, mirando amenazante a Francis. "No te atrevas a decir ni _una_ palabra sobre-"

"¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?!" Espetó Francis. "¡A diferencia de ti, yo no deseo morir!"

"¡Ya estás muerto!"

"¡Tú también!"

"¡Oye Arthur!" Alfred se inclinó a través de la puerta de a cocina, sonriendo. "Ooh, oye, ¡Te recuerdo!" saludó a Francis con la mano. "No supe tu nombre la otra noches, estaba un poco… desorientado."

"Está bien." La voz de Francis y la sonrisa eran rígidas; se levantó, inclinándose hacia Alfred. "Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, miembro de la corte de Louis XVI y Marie-Antoinette."

"_Eras_," le recordó Arthur groseramente. "Conocí a Shakespeare, pero no sigo hablando sobre ello."

"_Mon cher_, lo haces seguido," suspiró Francis.

"Es genial que puedan recordar esas cosas, chicos" dijo Alfred con alegría. Entró a la cocina por completo, sosteniendo una gran bolsa de papel. "Fui a la panadería en la calle de arriba, Arthur. ¡Los pasteles son geniales!"

"Ah, los de Belle," dijo Francis con calidez, asintiendo. "Si, tiene el toque. Las brujas suelen ser buenas en ese tipo de cosas."

"¡Oh, viejo, pude haber comprado la tienda entera!" Alfred sacó algunos platos de la alacena, dejándolos sonoramente en la mesa. "Me dio algunas recomendaciones. ¡Prueba estos bollos!"

De verdad eran bastante buenos; Alfred arregló su botín – bollos de crema batida, donas empolvadas con azúcar, merengues y macarrones y pequeños pasteles brillantes con glaseado esponjoso – alborotadamente en los platos y se dejó caer junto a Arthur.

"¿Quieren?" tomó un bollo, dándole una gran mordida. "Mm, está tan bueno."

"Desearía poder," dijo Francis amargamente. "Desafortunadamente ya no poseo los órganos necesarios."

"Que mal." Alfred terminó su bollo, sacando la crema de su barbilla y empujando el plato hacia Arthur. "¿Qué hay de ti, Drácula?"

"Sabes que no como estas cosas," rechazó Arthur.

"Si, si, sé que eres un vampiro," replicó Alfred, rodando los ojos, "¿Pero no te aburres de la sangre?"

"Amo la sangre."

"Amo las hamburguesas," respondió Alfred honestamente. "No significa que las quiero para cada comida."

"Oh, no lo _entenderías,"_ dijo Arthur de mal humor.

"No le prestes atención," Francis suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. "Es muy dramático. Todos los vampiros lo son."

"No soy _dramático_-"

"Oye, Arthur, ¿Y así?" Alfred tomó un el pequeño jarrón de plata y vertió un chorro de escarlata sobre uno de los pasteles. "¿Lo quieres ahora?"

Francis estaba horrorizado al ver cómo era tratado el pastel; Arthur, mientras tanto, estaba angustiado, alejándose cuando Alfred empujó la ofensiva confección hacia él.

"_Soy un vampiro_," bufó, enterrando sus uñas en el mantel. "¡No como malditos* pasteles de hadas!"

"Si, bueno, es literalmente sangriento ahora," replicó Alfred, "así que será mejor que lo comas o será un desperdicio."

"¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma!" se quejó Arthur. "¡Soy una máquina de matar de quinientos años, pequeño mocoso!, ¡He bebido de las venas de reyes!"

"Quien no gasta no necesita." Alfred comenzó a alejar el pastel. "¿O debería sólo tirarlo a la basura, con la deliciosa sangre y todo…?"

Arthur se comió el pastel, aunque su forma de hacerlo era como una tortura, y a pesar de la molestia de Francis sobre la situación de Alfred en general, el fantasma no podía más que estar complacido de que Arthur no sólo hubiese conocido a la piedra en su zapato, si no que se la había puesto él mismo.

"¿Qué piensas de las Marchas de Medianoche, Alfred?" Preguntó Francis, mirándolo atento.

"Es agradable," respondió Alfred, encogiéndose de hombros; iba a la mitad de su segunda dona. "Me gustan todas las pequeñas tiendas y calles y esas cosas, todo me parece… familiar."

"Es muy Inglés," dijo Arthur, malhumorado por la humillación del pastel.

"Inglaterra, ¿uh?" Parecía que Alfred lo pensó. "¿Crees que soy de allá?"

"No, eres sin duda un americano," dijo Francis. "Pero ¿quizás estuviste un tiempo allá?"

Arthur le envió una mirada; Francis no supo cómo tomarla.

"Aunque, ¿Sabes qué es raro?" Continuó Alfred, sin notar las miradas. "Un montón de gente se me queda mirando – lo que es un poco raro ya que no soy tan raro, ¡no para los estándares de aquí!" Dio un silbido incrédulo. "Vi a un tipo con cuatro pares de brazos en la Oficina de Correo y a una pareja de centauros fuera de la biblioteca." Bufó. "Digo, ¿Soy algo completamente nuevo? ¿Nunca habían visto a un tipo hecho de otros diez hombres cosidos juntos?"

"Supongo que no," dijo Arthur débilmente. "O sea ¿Quién tiene el tiempo…?"

Alfred le miró detenidamente.

"Tú lo tienes."

"Soy un vampiro. No salgo mucho."

Alfred se encogió de hombros. No parecía molesto.

"Bueno, como sea. Sólo me pareció un poco grosero, eso es todo."

"Debo irme," dijo Francis súbitamente, flotando hasta alejarse de su silla. "Arthur, sé que quiere continuar tu noche. ¿Serías tan amable de guiarme a la salida?"

"Por supuesto." Arthur se levantó, siguiéndolo alrededor de la mesa.

"Fue agradable hablar contigo como se debe, Alfred," Dijo Francis, meneándole sus transparentes dedos. "No dejes que Arthur se salga con las suyas en nada."

"Oh, no lo haré," Dijo Alfred con la boca llena de merengue.

Fuera en el pasillo, Francis se cruzó de brazos mientras Arthur sostenía la puerta abierta para él (No como si necesitara hacerlo).

"¡De verdad lo hiciste, estúpido chupasangre!" Dijo furioso el fantasma. "¡Lo estaban mirando porque lo reconocieron del Ejercito de Todos los Santos!"

"No sabes eso," respondió Arthur sobriamente. "Contrario a su opinión, él _si es_ una rareza. Los revividos por costura son raros. El Doctor Frankenstein lo arruinó y nadie quiere cometer el mismo error."

"Excepto tu," bufó Francis, "porque tú eres un pequeño cínico egoísta hecho para escapar de cualquier forma y te importa una mierda."

"Oh, ten cuidado, Francis," dijo Arthur peligrosamente, "o tendré que retractarme de mi palabra sobre lo de conseguirte un cuerpo."

Francis lo miró disgustado.

"Dudo que incluso tú seas tan bajo," dijo.

"No me conoces demasiado bien," respondió frío Arthur. "No tienes idea de los bajo a lo que puedo llegar."

"Ugh." Francis le miró con repulsión. "Espero que él te mate."

"A pesar de nuestras diferencias, no creo que lo digas en serio," dijo Arthur, mirándose las uñas. "…Pero incluso si lo haces, déjame decirte que la sola sugerencia es terriblemente cruel. Como ves… él ya lo ha intentado."

Cortando a Francis con un buenas noches (y con un portazo en su nariz), Arthur volvió a la cocina, parándose en el umbral con sus manos sobre sus delgadas caderas. Alfred aún masticaba felizmente de su variedad de golosinas, mirando distraídamente al techo.

"Tienes mucho apetito," Observó Arthur, haciendo que Alfred lo mirase. "Aunque supongo que tiene sentido que necesites energía para seguir moviendo ese cuerpo. Es, después de todo, más menos un cadáver."

Alfred no dijo nada, su boca estaba llena, pero asintió. Arthur volvió a la mesa de la cocina y se hundió en el asiento opuesto.

"Hablando de apetitos, saldré a cazar esta noche." Continuó. "Han sido algunos días desde que comí como se debe."

"¿Puedo ir?"

"¿Qu… qué?" Arthur parecía alarmado. "¿Por qué demonios querrías ir eso?"

"Porque quiero ver el Otro Mundo," Dijo Alfred, casi incrédulo. "De allá vienen todas las partes con las que estoy hecho, ¿no?"

"No sé si esa es una idea muy buena-"

"¿Crees que no puedo ir a la par?" Alfred sonrió. "¡Puedo yo sólo sin problemas!"

"No es eso," admitió Alfred. "Es… bueno, está el Ejercito de Todos los Santos, sin mencionar qué tan cerca estamos de la noche del Declive-"

"¿El qué?" Alfred le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Y por un momento Arthur aguantó la respiración, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, aterrado de que Alfred de alguna forma reconociese el nombre, lo recordara, _que supiese_…

"¿Qué es eso?"

Arthur exhaló. Estaba un poco tembloroso.

"Es la noche de Todos los Santos, el primer día de Hallowmas," dijo. "Lo llaman Halloween en el otro lado.

"Oh, sí. Mascaras de miedo, dulce o truco, muchos dulces, ¿verdad?"

"Ah." Arthur frunció el ceño. "Para los humanos, quizás. Es… algo diferente en este lado de la puerta."

"Uh huh." Alfred posó su barbilla en sus manos. "Continúa."

Arthur suspiró.

"Supongo que tenía que decirte tarde o temprano," murmuró. "Sólo está a cuatro noches…"

"A este paso seguiré aquí para cuando termines de decirme," molestó Alfred; sólo sonriendo cuando Arthur le miró de mala gana. "¡Bueno, continúa entonces!"

"h, no hay mucho que decir," Espetó Arthur. "Cuando llega la medianoche en la víspera de Todos los Santos, el mundo humano se fusiona con éste; ese siempre ha sido el caso, y la tradición de pedir dulce o truco tiene sus orígenes en el "camuflaje", donde los humanos se vestían con trajes de cosas sobrenaturales para prevenir que los espíritus vengativos de la muere supiesen que eran ellos. Aunque recientemente ha sido un deporte de los humanos el cazarnos en esta noche, vistiendo disfraces en una manera parecida. Desde la introducción de la guerra encarnizada en el 1914, debo decir que se han volteado los papeles a favor de los humanos. Los Victorianos dejaron las cruces y la estupidez del agua bendita en paz, pero admito que el conflicto se ha vuelto mucho más sangriento desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Supongo que necesitaban un nuevo mal que combatir.

"¿Y qué hacemos entonces?" preguntó Alfred. "¿Pelear?"

"Cuando debemos," dijo Arthur, "aunque el sobrevivir es la prioridad." Miró a Alfred con atención. "Te agradecería no hacer nada estúpido."

Alfred sonrió.

"No me atrevería."

"Hmm." Arthur se levantó, mirándolo. "Espero que no." Caminó fuera de la cocina. "Voy a prepararme."

"Oye, ¡No respondiste mi pregunta!" Alfred se levantó, trastabillando tras de él. "¿Puedo ir o no?"

Alfred le miró con el ceño fruncido, viéndolo saltar excitado (irritante) sobre la planta de sus pies y sus palmas presionadas juntas en ruego.

"Oh, está bien," murmuró Arthur, subiendo sus manos en derrota. "Pero quédate cerca y-"

"Si, si, ¡Lo haré!" Alfred dio saltos hacia él. "¡No te arrepentirás, Arthur!"

De hecho, Arthur ya lo estaba lamentando cinco minutos después cuando estaba frente a su ropero y Alfred estaba dando saltos de impaciencia en el final de la cama.

"¡Ya vamos!" le apuró Alfred. "¡No tienes que cambiarte de ropa!"

"Busco un abrigo," respondió Arthur sombríamente. "El frío está que muerde esta noche."

"Jaja, chiste de vampiro." Alfred se echó en la cama. "Lindo."

"Cállate." Arthur sacó su viejo abrigo de trinchera de la marina – grueso con lana kaki hasta las rodillas, con un largo cuello tieso y botones brillantes – y se lo puso. "Espero que no sientas el frío."

"No siento mucho de nada," concordó Alfred. "Creo que arruinaste mi sistema nervioso."

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Arthur fríamente, abrochando los botones de su abrigo, "¡Fuiste malditamente difícil de unir!, ¡Por supuesto que no ibas a ser perfecto-"

"Si, tampoco me diste súperpoderes." Alfred meneó sus manos cosidas flojamente sobre su cabeza. "Digo, ¿Qué hago exactamente?, Los vampiros muerden y se convierten en murciélagos-"

"Eso es un mito."

"Las brujas tienen magia, los fantasmas puedes atravesar cosas, los hombres lobos… mutilar cosas, supongo." Alfred infló sus mejillas, enfurruñado. "Pero qué hace un Franken-novio, ¿eh?"

"Estamos peleando una guerra en términos humanos, muñeco," dijo Arthur secamente, acercándose a la cama. Tenía una bayoneta estirada frente a Alfred (Yuna pesada pistola en la otra mano). "No podemos confiarnos de esas tonterías, no cuando ellos tienen tanques y máquinas de guerra. Veamos cómo te va con esto."

"Tch." Alfred se sentó y tomo el cuchillo, volteándolo de un lado al otro. "¿Y tú tienes una pistola?"

"He tenido esta _Browning_ desde 1916, no vas a tenerla."

Alfred rodó sus ojos en derrota.

"Bien." Se paró y volteó la bayoneta con habilidad en su mano, poniéndola en su cinturón. "Quédate con toda la diversión."

"Oh, no toda, estoy seguro," respondió Arthur con alegría. "Bueno, entonces… ¿Vamos?"

Alfred sonrió.

"Por supuesto," dijo en un siseo. "Ya era hora de que tuviésemos la Luna de Miel."

* * *

><p>"¿Es en serio?"<p>

Arthur hizo una mueca a Alfred sobre su hombro.

"Por supuesto," dijo cortante. "¿Por qué no lo sería?"

"Son Boy Scouts. Así, literalmente_, Boy Scouts_. Acampando."

"¿y?"

"Bueno, ah, ¡No sé!" Alfred se encogió de hombros incrédulo. "Supongo que pensé que cuando dijiste cazar te referías a… bueno, cazar. Ya sabes, acechar a la presa desde los árboles, esconderse en las sombras, saltarles cuando menos se lo esperen-"

"Oh, no seas ridículo," dijo Arthur; aunque si estaba un poco incómodo oyéndolo salir de la boca de Alfred.

Eso, después de todo, era uno de los métodos del Ejército de Todos los Santos.

"Esto no es una película de terror," Continuó Arthur. "Ahora cállate."

Alfred dio un bufido impaciente, pero se quedó callado. Arthur volvió su atención al pequeño campamento a unos cinco metros de distancia, armado en el claro del bosque. El dulce aroma de la humareda de su fuego se mantenía bajo en el aire húmedo de Octubre, el cielo teñido de naranjo con la mancha de él. Era cerca de quince Scouts, chicos entre once y dieciséis, y dos líderes mayores. Arthur sabía que podrían tener armas, y no estaba de más ser cuidadoso. Ya estaba acostumbrado a este método: el tomar sangre silenciosamente mientras su donante yacía dormido era lo más conveniente.

Los Scouts estaban concentrados en contar historias de fantasmas alrededor del fuego, como sea, cocinando castañas y maíz le traería un poco de espera. Eso no le importaba a Arthur – mientras volviese a la puerta a las tres en punto – ya que los vampiros poseían la habilidad de quedarse completamente quietos, casi sin respirar, por largos periodos de tiempo (una respuesta evolutiva a este tipo de alimentación).

Alfred, como sea, estaba considerablemente más inquieto y estaba claro que estaba cansándose, constantemente moviéndose y suspirando detrás de Arthur.

"Detente," bufó Arthur. "Te escucharán."

"Lo siento," gruñó Alfred. Entonces: "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Quedarte tan jodidamente quieto!"

"Habilidad latente," dijo Arthur, "y mucha práctica."

"¿No te aburres?"

"El pensar en el premio lo inhibe," Arthur frunció el ceño. "Además, cuando has estado vivo por tanto como yo, una o dos horas de espera no son nada."

"Bueno, si comieras comida de verdad, entonces no necesitarías molestarte."

"Soy un vampiro," dijo Arthur sombríamente. "_Necesito_ sangre para sobrevivir. Por eso estamos sentados aquí afuera, pasado las una de la madrugada, mirando un campamento de Boy Scouts."

El "estamos" pareció activar a Alfred, ya que se levantó súbitamente, desempolvándose las manos."

"Bueno, me aburro como nunca," dijo. "Iré a caminar un poco."

Arthur estaba indeciso, mirándolo. Por un lado no le gustaba pensar en Alfred – ingenuo, recién nacido Alfred – vagando solo en el mundo humano tan cerca del Declive y armado sólo con una bayoneta; y por otro lado estaba siendo una molestia y Arthur estaba asustado de que los Scouts los oyeran.

Alfred, mientras tanto, no parecía esperar una respuesta, ya moviéndose entre los arboles con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Volveré," dijo, moviendo su mano hacia Arthur sobre su hombro. "Serán sólo diez minutos y algo."

"B…bueno, ¡Ten cuidado!" dijo Arthur, tan fuerte como se atrevió.

Alfred sólo sonrió sobre su hombro en su dirección – el brillante blanco de su dentadura mientras las sombras de los arboles lo devoraban. Arthur le dejó ir, demasiado tentado con la idea de cenar como para ir tras él. No podía ser mucho tiempo antes de que los Scouts terminaras sus cuentos de terror (Cada uno más alocado que el anterior) y comenzaran a irse a dormir.

Arthur miró su reloj de bolsillo y se echó sobre el abedul, cómoda e alarmantemente quieto.

Podía esperar.

* * *

><p>Aparte de la fuerza, rapidez, misteriosa quietud y dientes afilados, los vampiros tenían muy buenos sentidos: vista y oído eran excelentes, y Arthur (acercándose incluso más al campamento mientras los chicos se iban a sus tiendas en parejas para la noche) escuchó el gritó tan claro como una campana.<p>

Se detuvo, escuchando. El gritó rápido, agudo, y no se mantuvo en el aire. Cortado, entonces, rápido. Alguien en los arboles acababa de ser asesinado.

No había sonado como Alfred (Quien se había ido por más de una hora y media). Más agudo, seguramente mujer. Aunque era difícil saber si era humano o algo más, y los buenos sentidos de Arthur le dijeron que lo ignorara. Mirando el campamento en busca de movimientos por un momento se alivió al no ver respuesta de ningún tipo; y se alejó reacio, decepcionado y más que un poco hambriento en este punto. Se movió hábilmente hacia el bosque, manteniéndose cerca de las formas imponentes y huecas de los árboles, en el negro de la noche. Aunque los restos del grito no se mantuvieron ene l aire, la dirección había sido definitiva, por lo menos para un vampiro tan experimentado como Arthur (Quien no tomó riesgos y sacó su vieja Browning mientras se acercaba entre los troncos manchados, sacándole el seguro – porque podían ser humanos, el Ejercito de Todos los Santos, incluso, y esta era la única forma de lenguaje que hablaban.)

Espera. Se detuvo. Podía oler a Alfred ahora, tenía la esencia de químicos y tierra de su tumba y a cuerda, amargo, pero no desagradable. También podía oler sangre.

Cauteloso, con la psi tola en alto, Arthur se acercó al pequeño claro en el corazón del bosque, cada sentido alerta. No había sobrevivido tanto como para ser pillado de improvisto. Salió por un costado, dedo en el gatillo.

Alfred estaba de pie con su espalda hacia él, la bayoneta brillando en su mano. El estómago de Arthur dio un revuelco desagradable.

"Alfred," dijo silencioso.

Alfred se volteó, sonriendo: hasta que vio el _Browning_, a lo que subió ambas cejas y sus brazos.

"Whoaa, hola, Arty." Dio un silbido. "¿Quieres apuntar esa cosa a otro lado?"

"Ya estás muerto," respondió Arthur con frialdad, acercándose al claro; pero bajó el arma y volvió a poner el seguro. "¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Consiguiéndote la cena, duh." Alfred se alejó, orgulloso, revelando el cuerpo de una joven mujer tirada sobre las muertas hojas a sus pies. "Supongo que salió a caminar o algo –como sea, raro a esta hora de la noche. Gritó, pero la callé con rapidez."

Movió la bayoneta perezosamente. Estaba roja y mojada en la luz plateada.

"Supongo que la oíste y viniste corriendo," continuó. "Maldición, que buen oído que tienes."

Aunque los vampiros naturalmente no poseían mucho reflejo de ser quisquillosos, pero Arthur se sintió un poco mal al mirar a la chica – Alfred se la ofrecía.

"La mataste." Dijo silencioso, acercándose, enfundando su pistola.

"Bueno, sí." Alfred entrecerró los ojos, confundido, y sostuvo su bayoneta. "Fue fácil con esto."

"Te lo pase para que te defendieras." Arthur lo miró con seriedad. "No debiste matarla."

Alfred parecía desconcertado.

"Uh, ¿No eras un vampiro?, ¿No… no es eso lo que hacen los vampiros?"

"Por naturaleza sí. Como técnica no. Por lo menos no si se puede evitar." Arthur presionó su mano en su mejilla, consternado. "Sólo… complica las cosas, yo-"

"Oh, bueno, ¡Entonces sólo enterrémosla en ese caso!" Alfred sonaba ofendido. "¡Sólo trataba de ayudar!"

"Lo sé, lo sé, y gracias," dijo Arthur con rapidez. "Bueno, no había necesidad de ser tan drástico, ya está hecho..."

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y la levantó desde sus hombros. Aún estaba cálida.

"Sólo pensaba, sabes, ¡Esos _Boy Scouts_ podían quedarse hablando toda la noche!" continuó Alfred, agachándose en el lado opuesto. "Pensé que apuraría las cosas, parecías muy hambriento…"

"Lo estoy." Arthur asintió cortamente antes de morder la garganta de la chica y comenzar a beber; con ella ya muerta no sería mucho antes de que se volviese difícil el sacarle la sangre.

Alfred le miró fascinado, sus ojos azules bien abiertos detrás de sus lentes. Había una gota de sangre en su lente derecho. Lo limpió y después limpió la bayoneta con el borde de su abrigo mientras Arthur comía.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó cuando Arthur dejó el cuerpo, respirando agitado. "¿Terminaste, verdad?"

Arthur asintió, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con un pañuelo de seda que sacó de su bolsillo.

"Bueno," dijo, "Usualmente no tengo _este_ problema… pero no sería bueno si la encontraran obviamente seca. Debemos enterrarla, pero-"

"No trajiste una pala, lo sé." Alfred movió su cabeza, pensativo. "Oye, ¡Lo tengo!" chasqueó sus dedos y tomó la bayoneta. "¡La mutilamos tanto que no serán capaces de decir cómo murió!"

Arthur no dijo nada. Otra vez, a pesar de su naturaleza, se sintió muy incómodo, el sentimiento en su estómago mientras miraba a Alfred levantar la pesada bayoneta y enterrarla en el cuerpo de la chica sin un momento de duda.

No tenía mucha sangre, era verdad, pero aún así quedó un desastre, salpicando en el brazo de Alfred mientras la apuñalaba, volviéndose más frentico con cada estocada, sus dedos blancos en el mango-

"¡Detente!" Arthur le agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo en el lugar. "Por favor, _por favor_, detente, Alfred."

Alfred le miró. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

"¿Por qué no?, la maté, tu bebiste su sangre, no hay necesidad de ser sentimentales-"

"Sólo para, te lo ruego." Arthur no soltó su brazo. "Es suficiente."

Alfred le miró con cautela por un momento; entonces dejó su arma, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está bien." Volvió a poner la bayoneta en su cinturón, levantándose. "…Eres un vampiro muy raro, Arthur."

"Sí." Arthur alejó la vista. Se encontró sin poder discutir contra eso. "Lo soy un poco. Yo siempre… hago las cosas _más raras_."

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> _¿Qué tan raro?, tendremos que esperar para ver… o.O_

Lo siento por tardar, los exámenes, el trabajo, mi gato, no sé xD  
>Bye!<p> 


	3. Parte III

Oshe, que no respondí a los reviews la vez pasada :'D ¡Gracias por dejarlos!, y leer, sé que a veces me quedan algunas palabras sueltas o faltan vocales (debo mencionarlo para que sepan que fueron dedazos D: )

*_**Hollow**_: La palabra significa Hueco, pero como es una raza, sonaría raro... así que Hollow será.

**The Waning (El declive) **

**Parte III**

"Oye, Arthur, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Arthur levantó su vista de su taza de té, frunciendo el ceño. Estaban en una pequeña mesa en el Olivo Sangriento, eran apenas un poco antes de las 3 am cuando lograron cruzar la puerta de vuelta a la Tierra de los Expulsados. Alfred había anunciado que tenía hambre y Arthur sabía que este lugar estaba abierto hasta las 4 am, dado al hábito de los propietarios de tomar siesta.

"Supongo," dijo Arthur, cauteloso. Miró a Alfred, quien había puesto abajo su tenedor en favor de doblar sus cosidos dedos en un súbito tic nervioso. "…escúpelo."

"Es, uh… bueno, sólo me preguntaba…" Alfred miró hacia otro lado, reuniendo coraje. "¿De verdad te gusto?"

Arthur entrecerró sus ojos.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Bueno, es sólo que… n-no sé, pareces tan impaciente y enojado todo el tiempo, como si yo fuese una carga-"

"No eres _una carga," _le interrumpió Arthur. "Sólo molesto."

"¡Pero tú me hiciste!" Alfred sostuvo en alto su mano con el anillo. "_Tú_ te casaste conmigo, ¡No lo entiendo!, ¿No te debería agradar aunque sea un poco?"

"S… si me agradas." Arthur miró hacia abajo distraídamente. "Un poco."

"Bueno, no lo parece," gruñó Alfred. "No quiero molestarte, sabes. Sólo que eres tan irritable y neurótico… ugh, ¡Siento que ni puedo respirar sin que me mires feo!"

Arthur exhaló por su nariz.

"Mis disculpas," dijo en voz baja. "Supongo que no es muy fácil vivir conmigo. He vivido solo desde que me convertí en vampiro y, bueno, para empezar no somos las creaturas más sociables. Tendemos a ser solitarios porque no nos gusta compartir y nos molestamos con facilidad, incluso con otros como nosotros. El hambre y la luz del día _me hacen muy_ irritable."

"¿Pero de verdad te agrado, verdad?" Alfred entrecerró los ojos, mirándole.

"Por supuesto. No me casaría con alguien que odio."

Alfred rió, alegrándose.

"Ah, no sé, pareces como algún tipo de masoquista," dijo, volviendo a su cena. "Duermes en un ataúd teniendo esa gran cama – es muy cómoda, por cierto- y tienes ese espejo, pero lo tapas porque no puedes verte en él-"

"Ah, sí." Arthur sonrió melancólicamente. "Apenas recuerdo cómo luzco. Algunas personas me han retratado y cosas parecidas en otros siglos – y creo que hay algunas fotografías de tiempos más recientes, aunque no me veo muy bien en ellas. Pero no me he visto a mí mismo desde que morí. No recuerdo mis defectos. Los retratos son siempre muy exagerados – o al menos esa era la moda en la época de Elizabeth."

"Tienes cejas enormes," dijo Alfred, tratando de ayudar. "Pero supongo que no puedes sacártelas si no puedes verte, ¿Verdad?"

"Mm." Arthur hizo una mueca. "Es conveniente que no necesite afeitarme, o ya me hubiese cortado la garganta."

"Ugh, ser un vampiro suena terrible," Alfred suspiró. "Supongo que tendré que conformarme con ser doce hombres cosidos juntos."

"Quizás eso sería lo mejor," concordó Arthur, malhumorado.

"…me pregunto quién era antes."

"¿Esto otra vez?" Arthur volvió a su té. "Te he dicho que no sé."

"Dije _me pregunto_." Alfred miró al vampiro fijamente. "¿Qué hay sobre ti, entonces?, debes recordar quién eras, ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, sí," dijo Arthur, bebiendo, pensativo. "Pero he sido vampiro por mucho más tiempo de lo que fui humano. Sólo tenía veintiuno cuando morí."

"Cuéntame," dijo Alfred con la boca llena de carne.

"Oh, no hay mucho que contar. La parte interesante de mi vida comenzó después de que me convirtieron." Arthur se encogió de hombros. "si te sirve de algo, viví en Inglaterra durante el reino del Rey Henry VI, mencionado en las historias de la victoria de Henry V contra Francia en Agincourt. Decidí que me gustaría aprender a leer y escribir, lo que era mejor que trabajar en el campo, así que a los quince me uní al monasterio."

"Así que eras como… ¿Un monje?" preguntó Alfred, incrédulo.

"En entrenamiento." Arthur sonrió. "Irónico, ¿No es así? No era por alguna pasión religiosa, comprenderás; en ese entonces si querías aprender a leer y escribir esa era tu única opción, ya que yo no era un señor rico o un príncipe con tutores."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Bueno, una tarde otro hermano y yo fuimos a recoger moras para el desayuno. Fuimos atacados por un vampiro en el fondo del bosque, uno tan hambriento que nos mató a ambos."

Alfred parecía confundido.

"Espera, si… si te mató, entonces, ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?, ¿Es así como funciona?"

"Oh, Dios, no." Arthur parecía estar entretenido. "Por supuesto que no lo sabrías… y la técnica ya murió hace mucho, por lo menos de parte de la Iglesia. Nosotros los vampiros la perfeccionamos alrededor de la era de la Reformación-"

"Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido, Arthur."

"Bueno, considera esto: si un vampiro convirtiera a alguien cada vez que muerde, eso crearía muchos vampiros y la comida escasearía, ¿No es así? Así que naturalmente no es así como funciona. Para crear uno se realiza un ritual en el cuerpo de la persona asesinada por el vampiro. Es un poco de sangre ungida en la frente, un poco de tierra del cementerio y unos hechizos, nada tan complicado. Si el difunto era virgen, obtienes un vampiro. Si no lo era, obtienes un _Hollow_, que es una máquina de matar descerebrada que nadie puede controlar."

"¿Cómo un zombi?"

"Algo así, supongo, aunque todos los zombis con los que me he cruzado tienen más disposición y calma que un Hollow."

Alfred frunció el ceño. Dejó de comer.

"Así que, espera… dos cosas." Subió un dedo, entonces señaló a Arthur. "Uno: Eso significa que _eras_ virgen, ¿sí?"

"Para mi suerte," dijo Arthur secamente. "El hermano Geoffrey no fue tan afortunado. Resultó ser que había tenido su diversión en los campos de su pueblo natal. Se deshicieron de él rápidamente después de haberlo revivido."

"Bien." Alfred asintió pensativo. "Y dos: ¿Por qué la Iglesia creaba vampiros?"

"Suena ridículo ahora," dijo Arthur, "pero en esos días la vida giraba alrededor de la iglesia y al religión. La gente no tenía mucho más en sus vidas – y debes recordar que aquellos eran tiempos peligrosos, con la muerte pegada a cada paso. La muerte negra había acabado con casi dos tercios de la población de Europa unas décadas antes y siempre había nuevos episodios de plaga, sin mencionar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y la frecuenta de mujeres que morían en el parto. Con todo eso junto al religión era un consuelo. Las comunidades eran construidas alrededor de la iglesia, alrededor de la religión, y así era como funcionaba."

Arthur se detuvo, moviendo el té alrededor de la taza.

"Así que estaba en los intereses de la iglesia el mantener a las masas paralizadas de miedo. ¿Qué mejor manera que crear monstruos? Y los vampiros son lo suficientemente fáciles de controlar si sabes cómo matarlos. Creaban uno de vez en cuando, entonces, después de un par de días, enviaban a un cura entrenado o una monja para matarlo, decapitarlo y para poner la cabeza en una pica en el patio de la iglesia. Todos llenaban la iglesia para agradecer y se abstenían de pecar por casi un mes. Naturalmente el clero difundía en el sermón que los vampiros sólo salían de entre los pecadores, esperando que la gente se comportara, o al menos dejarán de tener tanto sexo. Siempre terminaban con más Hollows que con vampiros y créeme que no querían uno de esos en libertad."

Alfred parecía aturdido con su historia, su boca colgando abierta.

"Es posible que nos hayan matado al hermano Geoffrey y a mí a propósito," dijo Arthur casualmente. "Siempre parecía haber un alto número de monjes y monjas asesinadas – supongo que esperaban que nosotros fuésemos vírgenes. El vampiro que nos mató era un cura joven de un pueblo cercano. Lo reconocí."

Aún así Alfred no dijo nada. Arthur frunció el ceño, cauteloso.

"C-como sea," dijo rápidamente, "No quería alargarme, seguro te estoy aburriendo-"

"No, no, ¡Absolutamente no!, Es sólo que… wow, no puedo creer que la iglesia estaba detrás de ello."

"Te lo dije antes, los humanos son mucho peores que cualquier cosa de este lado de la puerta."

"¿Y qué hiciste cuando despertaste como vampiro?"

"Bueno, sabía lo que le hacían a los vampiros y después de despertar en un altar rodeado del resto del monasterio y con el cuerpo Hollow del hermano Geoffrey casi pegado por toda la pared, supongo que me di cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo y qué era lo que me iba a pasar si me quedaba en el pueblo. Así que antes de que comenzaran a cazarme hice lo más inteligente y huí a Londres. Era muy fácil para un vampiro el esconderse ahí en esa época. Nunca me encontraron – supongo que no pensaron en cazar tan lejos – y me quedé en Londres por muchos siglos después. Gracias a esos bastardos tuve una gran vida. Conocí a Sir Francis Drake y William Shakespeare y Samuel Pepys y los románticos, fui al mar con algunos de los más importantes piratas de los que se haya oído, sobreviví a la plaga y al Gran Incendio de Londres y a la Revolución Industrial, vi al Imperio Británico ascender y descender y luego volver a ascender – y de tiempo en tiempo, cuando me aburría, me unía al ejército. Supuse que nadie haría la conexión entre todos los Arthur Kirklands que pelearon en la Guerra Civil Inglesa y en la Guerra de Independencia de América y Trafalgar y Balaclava y Waterloo y en la Inda y África, y en Somme, Arras y Ypres, sin mencionar la Batalla de Bretaña y el Día D. Deberías ver las medallas que tengo amontonadas en el segundo piso en un cajón."

Arthur sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes blancos.

"Soy un muy buen soldado, como ves," dijo. "fuerte, rápido, brutal e inmortal."

"¿Y nunca nadie se dio cuenta de que no eras humano?" Preguntó Alfred, silencioso. "¿_Nunca_ nadie sospechó?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, nunca nadie dijo nada."

"Wow." Alfred miraba a Arthur con lo que parecía ser una recién descubierta admiración. "Así que si eres grandioso en todo sentido."

"Pareces sorprendido."

"Bueno, pensé que eras un poco cerrado y aburrido para ser un vampiro."

"Soy sensible," Arthur suspiró. "El infierno sabe que no siempre lo he sido – pero soy lo suficientemente viejo como para saber lo que me conviene."

"Y lo suficientemente viejo como para querer casarte de repente."

Arthur dio una sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno, supongo que no me estoy volviendo más joven." Juntó sus manos y posó su barbilla en sus dedos. "Y a pesar de todo estoy empezando a pensar que esto es un poco placentero. Nunca nadie antes me creyó interesante. Bueno, a excepción de Shakespeare, pero él solía estar borracho y además creo que sólo trataba de sacarle jugo a mi cerebro para obtener una buena historia."

"¡Eres muy interesante!" dijo Alfred. "¡Eres lejos el hombre más interesante que he conocido!"

"Creo que no recuerdas a nadie más que alguna de tus partes haya conocido," dijo Arthur, arqueando sus cejas.

"¡Aún así!" Alfred tomó su vaso y lo elevó entusiastamente. "¡Por nosotros y nuestro matrimonio!, sigue así y no será tan malo el estar atado a ti después de todo."

"Me halagas." Arthur en respuesta levantó su taza de té algo entusiasmado.

Alfred le sonrió felizmente y volvió a atacar su cena. Dejándolo comer en paz, Arthur terminó lánguidamente su té mientras estudiaba el café, que se había llenado gradualmente en la pasada hora y media. El Olivo Sangriento era el objetivo favorito –la broma hecha a posta- de muchos de los residentes de las Marchas de Medianoche, particularmente después de cerrada la puerta, porque era limpio, espacioso y servía buena comida. Era usualmente usado para reuniones, particularmente por grupos como el de Ayudantes de los Cazados (para fantasmas y poltergeists menos adeptos a sus oficios), el de la Búsqueda de Creaturas Míticas (aunque Arthur profesaba que ese grupo no podría ver a un unicornio ni aunque lo tuviesen frente a sus ojos) y el contrario Ejército de Todas las Almas – que, a diferencia del de Todos los Santos, no era tanto un ejército, sino que más una pandilla de diversos tipos problemáticos que intentaban organizar un contra ataque para El Declive en cada año.

De hecho, parecía que ya estaban detrás de la pandilla de Todos los Santos, ya que Arthur reconoció a algunos de los sospechosos de siempre y sabía que no sería mucho tiempo hasta que el auto-proclamado "General" Gilbert Beilschmidt se anunciara – con la segundo y tercero en comandos, Elizaveta y Roderich Edelstein, detrás de él.

Elizaveta y Roderich, quienes estaban casados, eran demonios; ambos eran bastante lógicos y racionales, una pequeña misericordia dado sus métodos anárquicos. Gilbert, por otra parte, era salvaje, excitable y violento. Era difícil decir qué es lo que era, dado que su hermano era un hombre lobo; la verdad es que no parecía mostrar ninguna clase de poder. Un Hollow, quizás, había reflexionado Arthur con anterioridad, pero por supuesto que Gilbert era consciente y elocuente – más como un vampiro, de hecho. Quizás era un extraño hibrido entre los dos.

Como sea, Arthur estaba más que seguro de que ellos llegaban al lugar cada semana porque Ludwig era el dueño del local y de una gran colección de armas de fuego, explosivos y un Jeep. Los cuatro propietarios del Olivo Sangriento eran miembros del Ejército de Todos los Santos, aunque los hermanos italianos no eran tan activos.

Arthur había sido invitado a unirse también un par de veces. Él siempre los rechazaba- porque había estado en el Ejército Británico muchas veces y el Ejército de Todas las Almas no era regido como ninguna organización militar que haya visto. Prefería enfrentar la noche del Declive él solo, con su Browning y una bayoneta y una granada o dos. A estas alturas Gilbert estaba ofendido y se esforzaba para deshacerse de él antes de comenzar una reunión. Arthur no tenía ganas de pelear con él esta noche, estaba cansado y muy lleno como para llevarle la contraria, y dejó que Alfred terminara mientras iba a pagarle a Ludwig.

El hombre lobo parecía levemente demacrado, sus cabello platinado saliéndose de tu disciplinada formación de gel.

"Supongo que estás esperando a tu querido hermano," dijo Arthur fríamente.

"Lamento ser tan obvio," respondió Ludwig. "Además, ha sido una noche ocupada. Antonio ha tenido que ayudar a cocinar y yo he estado sirviendo." Asintió hacia Alfred. "Veo que tu nuevo esposo aún está en una pieza."

"Resulta que soy muy bueno cosiendo." Arthur dejó sus verdes ojos deslizarse hacia el fondo; podía ver a Francis inclinado en el bar de la cocina hablando con Antonio. "Oh, sí, Gilbert definitivamente vendrá. No es seguido que Francis haga una aparición."

"Los fantasmas no tienen mucho en juego," coincidió ausente Ludwig. "¿Asumo que no te quedarás?"

"¿Para que Gilbert me escupa? No lo creo." Arthur miró duramente a Francis, sin que este lo notara. "Además, creo que ese espectro bocón ya ha chismoseado sobre mí. Si Gilbert se entera de mis ambiciones de unirme a la Corte de los Huesos nunca oiré el final de su palabrería."

"Es un privilegio que pocos tienen." El tono de Ludwig era cortante. "Aunque creo que Gilbert es los suficientemente frío- como tú."

Arthur sonrió.

"¿Y tú no lo eres?"

Ludwig negó con su cabeza con cansancio.

"Feliciano es la perdición en mi vida," dijo, "pero no lo sacrificaría por nada en el mundo."

"Admirable." Arthur asintió al hombre lobo. "Buenas noches."

Volvió a la mesa, consciente de que el lugar estaba realmente comenzando a llenarse; Elizaveta y Roderich estaban listos, los vio en la cocina con Feliciano y Lovino al pasar.

"Vamos, Alfred," le urgió. "Vamos a casa."

"Ok." Alfred se levantó obedientemente y empujó sus silla; volteándose a ver con curiosidad. "¿Por qué está tan lleno de repente?"

"Oh, habrá una reunión." Arthur meneó su mano con impaciencia. "En este lado hay quienes prefieren ver El Declive como un deporte sangriento – podría decirse que es la misma mentalidad que los humanos. Tienen estas reuniones semanales para hablar de las grandiosas cosa que harán en esa noche."

"¿No estás interesado?"

"He visto suficientes guerra como para saber que nunca salen como las planeas." Arthur rodó sus ojos. "Aunque El Declive pasa cada año, uno pensaría que esta gente ya habría aprendido algo de sentido común a estas alturas…"

Arthur abrió la puerta, señalándole a Alfred para que saliera; antes de que lo hiciera apareció Gilbert Beilschmidt, ocupando todo el umbral con su más bien grande y exagerado uniforme robado. Era negro, de cuello alto, con mucho plateado en los botones y las cuerdas. Se sacó su sombrero y entró en el café, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban.

"Vampiro," dijo despectivamente a Arthur. "¿No tienes cuellos que morder con tu traje caro?"

"Por lo menos no robé mi abrigo de un general muerto," respondió Arthur. "Además ya nos íbamos. No me verán vivo estando con los tuyos."

"¿Íbamos?" Gilbert al fin le dio su completa atención, su mirada cayendo en Alfred. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con detención. "Oh, sí, Francis dijo que te habías conseguido una perra."

Alfred lucía ofendido.

"Dudo que esas palabras hayan sido suyas exactamente," Dijo Arthur tercamente; Francis era muy poético como para decir eso.

"Como sea." Gilbert hizo una mueca a Alfred. "…sabes, me pareces familiar."

"Oh, ¿Cómo podría?" preguntó Arthur de mal humor, empujando a Alfred detrás suyo para hacer que se moviese. "Saqué todas las partes de la morgue. Ahora, si nos disculpas."

"Seguro, salgan de mi vista." Gilbert se hizo a un lado ligeramente para dejarles pasar. "No tengo tiempo para traidores."

Les vio irse, sin embargo, sus ojos siguieron pegados en Alfred. Arthur pateó la puerta en su nariz.

"¿Familiar?" preguntó Alfred acusatoriamente en el momento en que estuvieron en la calle.

"Supongo que tienes una de esa caras," dijo Arthur. "Sin mencionar a la cantidad de gente que Gilbert ha matado. Seguramente mató a alguien parecido a ti."

Alfred no parecía convencido; pero lo dejó ahí, cambiando el tema.

"¿Por qué te llamó traidor?"

"Llama traidores a todos los que no quieren unirse a su "ejército", no es nada personal."

Alfred se detuvo.

"Arthur, se honesto conmigo," dijo. "¿Eres un marginado social o algo así?, parece que a nadie le gustas mucho."

"Supongo que lo soy – por elección. No soy bueno socializando."

"No creo que lo intentes."

Arthur se encogió de hombros, alejándose.

"¿Para qué molestarme?" preguntó a la ligera. "Nadie se queda al final. Estoy mejor solo."

"¿Entonces para qué te casaste conmigo?" Alfred se puso frente a él, sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Por qué diablos estoy atado a ti si prefieres estar solo?"

"Oh, no entendiste," Arthur suspiró, pasando de él con facilidad. No lo miró. "No dije _preferir_. Dije _mejor._"

* * *

><p>"¿Vendrás a acostarte conmigo?"<p>

"¿Disculpa?" Arthur miró a Alfred pro sobre su hombro, sorprendido; estaba sentado en su sillón frente al tocador, arreglando sus alfileres de corbata."

"La cama." Alfred, en su ropa interior y listo para acostarse, sin lentes, con cada puntada visible, señaló al ofensivo mueble. "Ya sabes. Esta cosa."

"No." Arthur volvió a su labor.

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

"Porque duermo en mi ataúd," dijo Arthur con irritación. "Siempre lo hago."

"Si – pero no siempre has estado casado."

"¿Y?"

"¡Y tienes que dejar ese hábito!" Alfred cruzó sus brazos frente a su amplio pecho. "¡S-soy tu marido y exijo que duermas en la cama conmigo!"

"No."

"¡¿Por qué?!" Alfred levantó sus brazos sin creerlo. "No haré nada, si es eso lo que piensas – aunque ni siquiera hemos consumado el matrimonio, así que-"

"Estoy congelado. No lo disfrutarías. Si pudieses hacerlo. Pero no puedes."

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Alfred dio un gruñido de frustración. "¡Pensé que finalmente estábamos avanzando, que tu finalmente me estabas aceptando un poco…!"

"No era mi intención."

"O-oh."

Alfred estaba herido; Arthur lo sabía sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Alfred, es sólo una cama," dijo.

"¿Si es sólo una cama entonces porque es tanto problema para ti el dormir en ella conmigo?" espetó Alfred. "Es… está bien si no quieres tener sexo conmigo-"

"No podríamos de todos modos."

"¡¿Pero de verdad te causo tanta repulsión como para que ni siquiera quieras compartir la cama conmigo?!" Alfred sonaba bastante afectado. "¡Si no te gusta cómo me veo es tu propia culpa!"

"No es eso," dijo Arthur con calma. "No tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, Alfred – es simplemente un tonto hábito mío."

"¡Entonces quemaré el ataúd para que no tengas más opción!"

Esto era sólo alardeo, sin duda, pero aún así Arthur no quería correr riesgos. Suspiró y se estiró, saliendo del sillón.

"Mira," dijo impacientemente, poniéndose al lado de la cama. "¿Qué te parece esto como compromiso?"

Tomó el ataúd y lo dejó en la cama, empujándolo para que quedara en un lado del camarote.

"Yo estaré en el ataúd," dijo Arthur, señalándolo, "y el ataúd está en la cama."

Alfred no parecía completamente satisfecho con ello, pero al final se encogió de hombros, tomando una actitud distante.

"Como sea," dijo. Claramente seguía ofendido, su cuerpo estaba tenso cuando se metió en la cama y se volteó, dándole la espalda al ataúd que descansaba a su lado. "Buenas noches."

Arthur se debatió el poner su ataúd de vuelta en el suelo después de aquella respuesta, pero no lo hizo, terminando de alistarse para acostarse y cerrando las pesadas cortinas para atenuar la pálida luz rosada del amanecer. Se encaramó en su ataúd, el que se movió un poco en la cama, y se acostó, atrayendo las sábanas alrededor de él.

Se encontró sin poder dormir, en vez de ello escuchando la respiración de Alfred. Se sintió súbita y extrañamente culpable – algo que no había experimentado en un largo tiempo.

Se iba a arrepentir, lo sabía; pero, con su corazón acelerado, se deslizó fuera sobre el lado de la vieja madera y gentilmente la empujó al suelo. Resonó contra el marco de la cama mientras Arthur se metía bajo las sábanas y se quedaba muy quieto por un momento.

No se sentía muy diferente a su ataúd; quizás un poco más suave, y sin el encierro al que se había acostumbrado, pero era lo suficientemente cómodo.

Pensó que Alfred estaba dormir; así que se tensó, sorprendido, cuando Alfred volteó y dejó caer casualmente un brazo sobre él.

"Estás helado," murmuró Alfred, adormilado.

"Te lo advertí," respondió Arthur.

"Está bien." Alfred se restregó contra él. "No me importa. Buenas noches."

"…Buenas noches."

Aunque ciertamente no era de noche, era mañana, y por un buen rato, Arthur miró los tonos de rosado y dorado y grisáceo-azulado reflejados en la pared opuesta.

Sin embargo, cuando se durmió, fue con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Estaba solo cuando despertó, enterrado en la cama. Sintió que era indigno para un vampiro, y volvió a trepar a su ataúd y se quedó ahí por un rato, molesto por que Alfred no había tenido la decencia de quedarse junto a él hasta que despertara.<p>

Aunque ahora podía oler el fuerte y amargo aroma del café flotando por la casa, acompañado por la sinfonía del repique de los platos que venía de la cocina. Arthur se sentó y miró el reloj: ya eran pasado las cuatro y media de la tarde, aún de día, pero estaba comenzando a oscurecer lo suficiente como para que pudiese soportar el salir de la cama. Se puso su bata sobre su pijama de seda y se encaminó escaleras abajo, curioso.

Alfred estaba ocupado en el horno, con todo tipo de bolsas y restos en la mesa y en los mostradores. Mientras trabajaba una taza de café negro humeaba a su lado.

"Alfred, ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?" Preguntó Arthur, parado en el umbral.

Alfred saltó, volteándose hacia Arthur.

"¡Buenos días!" canturreó. "O, bueno, ¡Buenas tardes!, ¿Cómo la pasaste en tu primera noche en la cama?"

"¡No cambies el tema!" Arthur entró en la cocina. "¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?"

"Fui al mercado que mencionaste." Alfred volvió al sartén; estaba cocinando tocino y huevos, juntos. "Supongo que no podemos seguir comiendo en ese café todos los días – así que fui a buscarnos abarrotes."

"Oh_, ponte cómodo_," dijo Arthur ácidamente.

Alfred bajó su espátula.

"¿Por qué estás actuando así?" preguntó. "Primero estás siguiéndome por todos lados y después actúas como si quisieras echarme a la calle. Es cansador. Desearía que te decidieras."

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior con sus afilados dientes, mirando la espalda de Alfred. Podía ver las líneas de las costuras en su cuello, brillando sobre el cuello de su camiseta.

"Lo siento," murmuró, hundiéndose en su silla en la mesa de la cocina. "Sé que sigo saltándote. No es a propósito."

"¿No lo es?" Alfred no sonaba muy convencido.

"Lo siento," dijo Arthur otra vez, mirando fijamente a la mesa. "Yo sólo… esto es difícil para mí, yo-"

"¿Qué, el compartir tu casa?" Alfred sonaba incrédulo.

"No, no… es…" Arthur frunció el ceño. "Mira, no importa. Para responder a tu pregunta anterior, si, la cama fue satisfactoria."

"Mejor que ese viejo ataúd mugriento, ¿Verdad?" Alfred aceptó la ofrenda de paz, sacando un par de platos.

"No diría que mejor, así…"

"Sí, sí. No lo admitas si te hace sentir mejor." Alfred llego a la mesa con dos platos llenos de tocino, huevos y salchichas. "Aquí va, Conde. Pon tus dientes en eso."

"No como-"

"Si, si lo haces." Alfred volvió rápidamente con una taza de té y una salsera con sangre. "Si estás casado conmigo, entonces si lo haces."

Arthur le envió una mirada fea.

"No es muy tarde como para anularlo," dijo.

"Seguro – pero después del desayuno, ¿ok?"

Alfred lo acabó con rapidez, Arthur era más quisquilloso, sólo comiendo cerca de la mitad, pero Alfred parecía lo suficientemente feliz con el esfuerzo (dado que pudo terminarse lo que Arthur dejó sin tocar).

"Estaba muy bueno," le aseguró Arthur, revolviendo su té. "Es sólo que no puedo digerir mucha comida sólida, mi cuerpo perdió la costumbre."

"Bueno, tendremos que volver a acostumbrarte." Alfred estaba ya en su cuarto trozo de tostada. "Amo comer. ¡Odiaría ser como tú!"

"Es peculiar," reflexionó Arthur. "Los Hollows pueden comer; sobreviven mayoritariamente de carne. Sólo los vampiros parecen ser quienes necesitan sangre."

"¿Cuánto duras sin alimentarte?"

"Unas semanas – aunque es muy desagradable. Idealmente nos alimentamos cada noche – lo que igual no es mucho si consideras que los humanos comen tres comidas al día – pero recientemente eso no ha sido una opción. Con suerte la puedes conseguir embotellada en el mercado, pero es mejor fresca."

"¿Es por eso que eres tan neurótico?"

Arthur suspiró.

"Supongo que si tiene que ver con eso." Miró a otro lado. "…Por supuesto, la proximidad del Declive no ayuda al asunto."

Alfred se reclinó en su silla con su café, mirando al techo. Tenía sus mangas arremangadas, las puntadas en sus muñecas marcadamente negras en contraste con su piel (dos suaves tonos distintos). Arthur frunció el ceño, jugueteando con su tenedor.

Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado.

"Deberíamos salir de nuevo esta noche," dijo Alfred después de un momento.

"Absolutamente no." Arthur negó con su cabeza. "No después del espectáculo que hiciste anoche."

"No lo haré otra vez, lo prometo." Alfred se sentó derecho otra vez, alejando su taza. "Vamos, es sólo un poco de diversión."

"¡Mis hábitos de alimentación no son un pasatiempo!" gritó Arthur. "El ir al Otro Mundo es _muy_ peligroso, Alfred, y si vas a ser un idiota sobre ello-"

"¡Dije que no lo haré otra vez!" Alfred presionó sus manos. "Vamos, Arthur, por favor. Lo disfrute anoche – y estoy más que seguro de que no quiero estar atrapado en esta casa toda la noche."

"Podemos hacer otra cosa," dijo Arthur; lamentándose interiormente por la pérdida de su tarde para bordar y resumir su lectura, y reorganizar sus gemelos. "Hay un teatro en la ciudad-"

"Aburrido."

"¿Y si salimos a ver algunas tiendas?"

"Hice eso en la tarde."

"¿Y la biblioteca?"

"De ningún modo." Alfred se inclinó y tomó la mano de Arthur. "Vamos, Arthur. Sólo por una hora o dos. No tenemos que matar a nadie, sólo quiero explorar. Quizás recuerde alguien sobre quién era."

"Definitivamente no." Arthur alejó su mano y se puso de pie. "Tendrás tiempo de sobra para verlo cuando algún soldado del Todos los Santos esté golpeando tus sesos con una tabla en Halloween."

"Bueno," dijo Alfred mientras Arthur comenzó a alejarse. "Entonces sólo huiré e iré solo en cuando te voltees."

Arthur se detuvo.

"No, no lo harás."

"Si, lo haré. Lo digo en serio. No puedes vigilarme toda la noche - a menos que quieras, pero será un trabajo de tiempo completo, ¿Lo sabes?, tendrás que estar en la misma habitación que yo toda la noche sin dejarme por siquiera un segundo, literalmente." Alfred sonrió. "Y puedo ser bastante molesto. Te haré cosquillas, morderé tus orejas, haré cada sonido irritante en el que pueda pensar. Me rogarás por misericordia antes de las 1 am, garantizado."

Arthur le miró acongojado.

"Bueno," dijo, "supongo que _si_ eres por lo menos un 60% de criminales ejecutados."

Alfred se levantó.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"Supongo que no me dejas con muchas opciones," dijo Arthur con pesimismo. "Te mataría de otro modo. Pero. _Pero_. Lo digo en serio." Señaló su dedo a Alfred acusatoriamente. "Será sólo una visita, vamos y volvemos. Estarás conmigo durante todo el tiempo. Si te digo que corras, corres como un demonio. Si tan sólo rasguñas a un humano, te cortaré las puntadas de tu cuello y patearé su cabeza de vuelta a la puerta. ¿Quedó claro?"

"Así será," Alfred le saludó en gesto militar; después lo abrazó bulliciosamente. "¡No te arrepentirás!"

"Lo dudo," dijo Arthur rígidamente; estaba muy tenso bajo el agarre de Alfred, sus manos firmes a sus lados. "…Por favor, suéltame."

"Oh, sí." Alfred lo soltó, sonriendo. "Bueno, ve a arreglarte."

"No podemos ir hasta medianoche."

"Si, pero probablemente te tomará todo este tiempo." Alfred volvió a la mesa. "Ve, yo ordenaré."

Arthur no se movió por un largo rato, mirándolo ordenar los platos y recoger los cubiertos. La domesticidad de ello fue súbita y pesada y eléctrica. Lo aterró. Quería huir desesperadamente, pero sus piernas no se movían.

"¿Arty?" Alfred se detuvo, mirándolo.

"N-no me llames así," dijo Arthur afiladamente, el sobrenombre inquietándolo. "Mi nombre es Arthur. Son sólo dos silabas, no me interesa que lo cortes."

"Oh, bueno." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento."

Se volteó hacia el fregadero, tarareando. Arthur se forzó a moverse antes de que volviese a hablar, escapando al salón.

Solo, escuchando a Alfred lavar alegremente, Arthur se apoyó en la pared y presionó sus manos contra su boca. Sus hombros temblaron y su corazón pulsó en la punta de sus dedos. De verdad necesitaba arreglarse ahora, pensó amargamente, si iba a ser un miserable infeliz sobre ello.

(Esto era mucho, mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.)

* * *

><p>La puerta colgaba alta en la noche, negra y gótica contra el aterciopelado azul del cielo, el pesado hierro forjado entrelazado con rosas de gruesas espinas y hiedras.<p>

Arthur revisó su _Browning_, volteándola en su dedo y poniéndola bajo su abrigo. La tenía abotonada hasta la garganta como la edición del ejército de lana de color caqui, una bufanda negra bajo él; Alfred, mientras tanto, sólo tenía una camiseta y tirantes contra el frío aire de Octubre. No le importaba mucho, dado que sentía muy poco.

"¿Listo?" Arthur le miró.

"¡Por supuesto!" Alfred saltó en la planta de sus pies, listo para irse. "¡Vamos, vamos!, ¡La noche es joven!"

"La noche lo será," gruñó Arthur mientras Alfred se adelantaba, "pero yo no lo soy."

El viaje fue poco ceremonioso. Esta noche la puerta abrió en el patio de la iglesia y emergieron entre las criptas y lápidas dobladas iluminadas por luz plateada. La noche era rara – y el sonido de la música estaba en el aire.

"Extraño," dijo Alfred, mirando hacia los lados. "¿No salimos en el bosque anoche?"

"La entrada se mueve," respondió Arthur. "Para mejor, la verdad, el Ejercito de Todos los Santos pondría una trampa de otra forma, y nos dispararían al salir. Con todo eso dicho, están en patrullas, especialmente así de cerca del pueblo."

"¿El pueblo?" Alfred le miró. "¿Entonces es siempre el mismo pueblo?"

Arthur asintió

"La conexión más débil en la barrera entre la Tierra de los Expulsados y este mundo es aquí: Sleepy Hollow, Nueva York. Aquí es donde el Ejercito de Todos los Santos está concentrado y tiene sus cuarteles."

Alfred frunció el ceño, pensativo.

"…Espera, ¿No es Sleepy Hollow… el lugar de esa historia?" hizo un gesto de cortarse el cuello (que era bastante irónico). "¿El jinete sin cabeza?"

"Si – pero eso es sólo una historia. Me atrevería a decir que el señor Irving escuchó el viejo rumor y lo hizo cuento."

"¿O sea que no existe el jinete sin cabeza?"

"Oh, sí lo hay – pero no creo que ahora se moleste mucho con esta realidad. Lo he visto rondar por las Marchas de Medianoche un par de veces. Es solitario la mayoría del tiempo." Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Es difícil entablar una conversación con él, como estoy seguro que puedes imaginar."

"Huh." Alfred asintió pensativo.

Un gran perro negro, de largas extremidades con una gran espina doblada, se escabulló delante de ellos, sus rojos ojos brillando. Alfred se alejó de él con cautela.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" murmuró a Arthur.

Arthur le observó.

"Oh, es sólo un barghest," dijo. "o perro negro, como quieras llamarlo. No te dañará." Sin embargo, frunció el ceño, mirando a la bestia deslizarse de vuelta a la puerta. "…Aunque no me gusta que se esté retirando."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque son excelentes mezclándose con otros. La mayoría del tiempo la gente cree que son sólo grandes perros negros y no les prestan atención. La mayoría de ellos son más o menos inofensivos, también, así que no son tan cazados como los vampiros y hombres lobos." Arthur negó con su cabeza. "Algo lo debe haber asustado."

"¿Quizás la música?" Alfred se adelantó, señalándole. "Vamos, veamos qué es lo que pasa."

Arthur, quien tenía sus sospechas, se quedó en su lugar.

"Alfred, no iremos al pueblo."

Pero Alfred ya estaba marchándose, encaminándose entre el serpenteante camino de lápidas. Arthur le siguió, agarrándolo del brazo.

"Alfred, ¡Dije que no!"

"Sólo es un vistazo rápido, prometo que seré bueno." Alfred siguió moviéndose, arrastrando al vampiro con él. "No pondré _ni un dedo_ en ningún humano, lo prometo."

"Ese no es el punto-"

"Arthur." Alfred se soltó con habilidad y le miró. "No puedes detenerme. Ahora, puedes quedarte aquí con el bar gesta-"

"Barghest."

"Como sea." Alfred se cruzó de brazos. "o puedes venir conmigo. Iré de todos modos."

Arthur apretó sus puños en frustración.

"¿Por qué no entras en razón?" rogó. "Es peligroso, hay soldados del Ejército de Todos los Santos en cada esquina-"

"¡No iré hacia ellos!"

"¿Crees que no reconocen a un monstruo cuando lo ven?"

Alfred pestañeó. Parecía herido.

"No soy un monstruo," dijo al final-

"Si, lo eres. Ambos lo somos. Eso es todo lo que somos para ellos."

Alfred estuvo callado por diez segundo; antes de voltearse otra vez.

"Aún así iré," dijo despectivamente. "No tengo que hacer lo que me digas."

Arthur restregó sus sienes en desesperación por unos momentos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, antes de ir otra vez tras él. Alfred le sonrió al llegar a su lado.

"Oh, ¡Vendrás!"

"No tengo mucha opción, ¿O sí?" preguntó Arthur amargamente. "No puedo dejar que te capturen o maten."

"Que dulce." Alfred le sacó la lengua. "Pero no soy así de estúpido."

"Hmm." Arthur volvió a revisar su Browning. "Ya lo veremos, chico."

Sleepy Hollow era un pequeño pueblo a la antigua, aún con varios de sus edificios coloniales y senderos; y en medio de la nada, rodeado por un denso bosque. Era de verdad un portal perfecto entre ambos mundos.

Las sospechas de Arthur se probaron correctas: Era el primer día del Festival de Disfraces, llevado a cabo tres días antes de Halloween – la noche del Declive. Solía evitar ir al pueblo en las noches predecesoras, ya sea alimentándose de sangre embotellada o cazando más lejos. El Festival de Disfraces no era algo bueno para nadie de una disposición más sobrenatural, siendo un carnaval exterior que se llevaba a cabo en la plaza del pueblo de Sleepy Hollow con el sólo propósito de ser una preparatoria del inminente baño de sangre. La gente vestía disfraces fantasmagóricos y se aglomeraba alrededor de los puestos de venta – que eran más en el lado comercial de Halloween, vendiendo dulces y manzanas acarameladas y vino especiado caliente; y máscaras y rifles y cuchillos de caza y bates de béisbol con espinas en ellos.

Cada puesto de venta estaba iluminado por el naranjo de las calabazas talladas. Después del Declive, estas serían reemplazadas por las cabezas desmembradas de todos los asesinados, sus huecos cráneos iluminados por velas.

El ambiente de aprehensión pasó desapercibido para Alfred, quien parecía perfectamente maravillado con un carnaval. Después de aceptar a regañadientes la bufanda que Arthur le dio con insistencia – atada alrededor de su cuello para esconder las reveladoras puntadas – se metió en la multitud, Arthur siguiéndolo asustado. Las palabras no podían describir lo nervioso que estaba – y sabía que Alfred no lo entendería. Esconderse a plena vista quizás tenía sus méritos – lo más probable era que la gente confundiera su pálida piel por maquillaje y sus colmillos por unos falsos – pero aún así era temerario el venir aquí. Quizás la gente normal no reconocía a un vampiro real cuando lo veían, pero el Ejército de Todos los Santos si lo hacía.

Encontró a Alfred mirando a un artista callejero con una gran mascara de calabaza haciendo malabares con fuego; estaba comiendo una manzana acaramelada.

"Oye, ¡Ahí estás!" le ofreció la manzana a Arthur. "¿Quieres probar?"

Arthur retrocedió.

"No." Hizo una mueca a Alfred. "Y deja de alejarte, ¡No creo que tengas la más mínima idea de qué tan peligroso es esto!"

Alfred rodó sus ojos.

"Ugh, vamos, como si alguien fuera a encontrarnos raros aquí." Señaló a unas chicas que pasaban, vestían trajes de bruja con grandes sombreros. "Lucimos normales comparados a estos tipos."

"Quizás demasiado normales," murmuró Arthur.

"¡Deja de preocuparte!" Alfred dio otra mordida a su manzana. "Bien, ¿Quieres ir a conseguir mascaras?"

"Quiero _irme_," dijo Arthur. "Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que-"

Alfred ya se estaba alejando, dejando a Arthur atrás; pasaron entre la colorida multitud con sangre falsa y ropa roída y dientes de goma hasta que Alfred se detuvo en uno de los puestos lleno de máscaras grotescas. Arthur sintió su piel cosquillear y se alejó de la legión de ojos vacíos – esperando ojos reales que lo pudieran cazar a él y a sus semejantes hasta acabarlos.

"¿Cuál quieres?" Preguntó Alfred contento, agarrándolo.

"¡No quiero una!" bufó Arthur, alejándose. "Sólo vámonos, Alfred, por favor-"

"Deja de ser un aguafiestas." Alfred le hizo un gesto de impaciencia. "Quiero una."

Mientras Arthur se distraía mirando los peces en bolsas nadando tristemente en sus pequeños confines en el puesto de al lado, Alfred compró dos máscaras de todos modos, mostrándoselas a Arthur mientras lo tomaba del codo y lo llevaba.

"Mira esta, es como una máscara de hockey," dijo orgulloso, moviéndola hacia el vampiro. "Genial, ¿no?"

"No."

"Bueno, pensé que no te gustaría esa – así que en vez de esa te conseguí esta." Alfred sacó una horrible, estaba mal pintada y parecía ser el Conde Drácula. "¡Es perfecta!"

"Alfred, no quiero una máscara, no quiero un poco de tu manzana-"

"¿Quieres un pez? Ganaré uno para ti."

"¡No quiero un maldito pez!" explotó Arthur. "¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido como para no entender lo que _es_ esto?!"

"Sólo me divierto un poco," Alfred hizo un puchero. "¿Ya olvidaste como hacerlo?"

"Esto. No es. Diversión." Arthur suspiro enojado hacia él. "Una vez que hayas sobrevivido a un Declive lo entenderás. En cuanto a mí, no puedo soportar otro minuto más de esto." Señaló la reja fuera del bullicio del festival. "Me iré a sentar ahí. Puedes quedarte otros diez minutos, no más, o me iré sin ti."

Alfred rodó sus azules ojos y se puso su nueva mascara.

"_Bien_." Se despidió con un gesto de su mano. "Te veo en diez minutos."

Arthur se quedó con la fea mascara de Drácula, la que tiró en un basurero mientras se alejaba. Llegó hasta la banca y se sentó, sus manos entrelazadas en sus rodillas. Su corazón estaba acelerado, no había estado así de aterrado en un largo tiempo. Alfred era mucho más problemático de lo que había anticipado.

Por lo menos no recordaba nada – pero Arthur se preguntaba por cuánto más seguiría así hasta que alguien lo reconociera. Quizás no debía quejarse tanto de la máscara, aunque el sólo verla le enviara un escalofrío por toda la espina.

Miró la multitud desde las afueras, sus verdes ojos a la altura del piso. Entendía ahora porque el barghest había huido, dado que había una innegable y pesada atmósfera esta noche en Sleepy Hollow, una de sed de sangre, la cruel naturaleza de la caza que se aproxima.

Miró hacia arriba, súbitamente obligado a hacerlo, ya que podía oír, entre la gente, los fuertes pasos de esas botas punta de fierro, el clic de un largo rifle. Había un soldado ahí.

Arthur se levantó en un pestañeo, buscando el particular aroma de Alfred entre la aglomeración de sudor, azúcar y calabazas quemadas. Empujó entre la multitud, entre brazos y armas compradas, quedándose tan cerca del límite como podía, y captó el aroma químico y amargo de Alfred en el centro. Se detuvo, escuchando los pasos – ahora podía oírlos y no gastó tiempo, siguiendo el aroma de Alfred, que se mantenía más bajo que los demás, intangible para todos excepto para su creador.

Encontró a Alfred cerca de un puesto que vendía bolsas de papel con palomitas de maíz; se había conseguido una, y estaba feliz llenando su cara con ellas, su máscara puesta a un lado de su cabeza, cuando Arthur llegó hacia él como un balde de agua fría.

"¡Alfred!" Arthur le agarró del brazo y lo jaló. "Necesitamos irnos."

"¿Qué?" Alfred parecía sorprendido. "¡Esos no fueron diez minutos!"

"Sin discusiones, necesitamos irnos." Arthur juntó sus miradas – y la urgencia debe haber estado en sus ojos, dado que la expresión de Alfred se volvió seria. "_Ahora_."

"Bien, bien." Alfred enrolló su bolsa de palomitas de maíz y la guardó en su bolsillo. "Maldición, pensé que antes eras nervioso…"

"Hay un soldado aquí," dijo Arthur sin respirar, tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo entre la masa de juerguistas. "Por lo menos uno, probablemente más."

"Tengo mi bayoneta-"

"No, ¡No podemos pelear!" Arthur negó con su cabeza mientras llegaban al límite de los confines del festival. "No aquí, nos tendrían rodeados en un instante. Necesitamos volver a la puerta."

"Entendido." Dijo Alfred, aunque sonaba un poco decepcionado.

Dejaron el festival de disfraces tras ellos, Arthur a la cabeza mientras empujaba a Alfred entre los negros callejones y después a una calle adyacente. Esta estaba completamente desierta, la música y las voces del carnaval alejándose. Arthur se detuvo, mirando hacia los techos.

Vacío, hasta lo que podía ver.

"¿Por aquí vinimos?" preguntó Alfred.

"No. Deben habernos visto venir y podrían estar esperando – debemos volver por otro camino." Arthur lo jaló para hacer que se moviera. "Está bien, sé por dónde ir."

Comenzó a caminar, Alfred siguiéndole obediente. Los edificios de Nueva Inglaterra se estiraban delante de ellos, obscenamente altos en la noche de nubes verdosas. Sus pasos a la par hacían eco en los ladrillos de la silenciosa calle, sus alientos formando vaho en la fría noche.

"En realidad," admitió Alfred calladamente mientras doblaban por otra silenciosa calle, "este lugar me está comenzando a asustar."

"Te dije que era una mala idea," espetó Arthur.

"Siempre es una mala idea el traspasar al territorio de Todos los Santos, nosferatu."

Arthur se congeló, Alfred chocando contra su espalda.

"Bien." La voz tenía un fuerte acento; uno que Arthur reconocía. "Ahora voltéense y pónganse contra la pared." Una risa. "si se comportan, quizás lo haga rápido."

Aunque no tenía intención de obedecer, Arthur se volteó, Alfred imitándolo. El Cabo Søren Andersen del Ejército de Todos los Santos, su cabello rubio salvaje bajo su sombrero, tenía su rifle apuntándoles directamente a ambos.

Pestañeó al ver a Alfred, su agarre soltándose un poco.

Arthur sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, cada musculo de su cuerpo electrificado, preparándose.

"Corre," le dijo a Alfred.

"¿Qu-qué?" Alfred le miró incrédulo. "¡No sin ti!"

Søren le miraba incrédulo, su boca abierta.

"Yo…" el soldado danés negó con su cabeza. "Tú estabas-"

"¡Corre!" Arthur se abalanzó sobre Søren, agarrando el rifle y empujándolo contra su pecho. Søren trastabilló hacia atrás antes de abrir sus piernas para ganar terreno, empujando contra la monstruosa fuerza de Arthur.

Alfred perdía el tiempo, en pánico, no haciendo nada; Arthur le miró con ira, sus colmillos mostrándose, mientras embestía a Søren contra la pared.

"¡Si te digo que corras, corres como un maldito demonio!" gritó, furioso. "¡Así que corre!"

* * *

><p>Autora: <em><strong>Soren Anderse<strong>__n es, por supuesto, Dinamarca, (Quien tristemente no tiene un nombre oficial)_

_Lo de las vírgenes se convierten en vampiros lo saqué de Hellsing (Aunque en Hellsing la victima tiene que ser virgen y del sexo opuesto para convertirse en vampiro)_

_**Sleepy Hollow**__ es un lugar real, es una pequeña villa en el Estado de Nueva York…_

_**Un barghest o perro negro**__ es un espectro con la forma de un gran perro negro y de brillantes ojos rojos asociado a varias partes de Inglaterra. _

No traduje toda la nota porque eran como datitos freaks (?)

Lo siento por la demora, la Navidáh me tiene mal xD  
>Gracias por leer!<p>

Bye!


	4. Parte IV

**The Waning (El declive) **

Lo siento si tardo una semana más o algo, pero para que se queden tranquilos sepan que no dejaré esto sin traducir. Es sólo que a veces los capítulos son muy largo y el vocabulario medio rebuscado, y también tengo otras cosillas que hacer ;n;

**Parte IV**

Alfred se alejó unos pasos, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, volteándose salvajemente y buscando la bayoneta enganchada en su cinturón-

"¡¿Estás jodidamente sordo?!" Arthur se retorció bajo el brazo de Søren y golpeó su brazo contra la tripa del soldado. "¡Vete, maldición!, ¡Estaré detrás de ti!"

De hecho, Arthur parecía tener la ventaja, su fuerza no tenía misericordia; parecía que había dejado a Søren medio inconsciente, el soldado danés peleando para mantener su agarre en el rifle mientras trataba de sacarse al vampiro.

Así que al final Alfred se volteó y corrió, trotando lejos por el callejón, su respiración saliendo hacia el frío aire. El final del callejón salió a su vista, un verde cuadrado abierto, y huyó hacia allí porque no sabía en qué otra dirección ir. Esperaba que Arthur estuviera en sus talones, porque una vez que estuviera en las calles estaba seguro de que se perdería y entonces-

Una figura alta de hombros anchos avanzó frente a él, bloqueando su escape. Era otro soldado, de cara severa con lentes y cabello rubio pálido. Levantó su arma.

Alfred no paró de correr, sacando la bayoneta de su cinturón. Era pesada y fría en su mano mientras volteaba todo su peso detrás de él, tirándose por completo hacia el soldado.

La espada atravesó entre sus costillas, rompiendo la gruesa lana con áspera facilidad. El soldado se retorció con un jadeo, trastabillando hacia atrás; y entonces la pistola resonó en los adoquines y Alfred cayó con él, aún aferrando la bayoneta. Ambos golpearon las piedras con un estruendo, el soldado herido retorciéndose bajo el peso de Alfred mientras jadeaba y divagaba en un lenguaje melodioso, la sangre nublando su abrigo.

Alfred apoyó sus rodillas contra el amplio pecho del hombre y sacó la cuchilla, el filo aserruchado cortando la carne mientras retrocedía. El soldado se torció con un sofocado grito de dolor; y entonces se quedó quieto, su pecho agitado, mientras Alfred examinaba su bayoneta.

Miró al soldado moribundo en el suelo y sonrió.

Levantó la cuchilla una vez más, sus azules ojos fijos en el blanco cuello del soldado, sobre la tela.

"¡Berwald!"

Un estrepito en el techo, arriba. Alfred retrocedió, mirando hacia arriba para ver a otro soldado- este uno joven, de cara dulce con cabello rubio bajo una boina blanca – con un rifle levantado y apuntándolo justo entre sus hombros.

"Oh, Dios, ¡Berwald!" su cara pálida con el horror, el soldado fue hacia el gatillo. "¡Vete al infierno, demonio!"

Alfred se alejó de "Berwald" y salió disparado, el disparo rozando su hombro. Determinado en no ser el blanco por segunda vez, inició una carrera loca hacia el final del callejón y viró ciegamente en otra calle. Tomó un giró sin aliento hacia la derecha, mirando hacia atrás para ver si había alguien más, y chocó contra alguien.

Se tropezó, casi quedando inconsciente, y se enderezó contra la pared. Miró cauteloso hacia arriba, su mano aferrándose alrededor de su bayoneta, listo para cargar.

Se dio cuenta, con un salto, que estaba mirándose a sí mismo.

No… era un poco diferente, el cabello más largo, los ojos más violetas, y ese era definitivamente aquel maldito uniforme del ejército que había visto ya demasiado en los pasados minutos.

Pero era su cara. Definitivamente su propia cara.

Se alejó con cautela, agarrando su bayoneta. El soldado bajó su arma, mirándole fijamente.

"… ¿Alfred?" susurró. Puso una mano sobre su boca. "Dios, no… no puede…" Negó con su cabeza. "Tú estás muerto."

Esta parecía ser una respuesta no razonable e incluso extraña viniendo de alguien que era empleado de un ejército dedicado a combatir todas las cosas "muertas" (más o menos); Alfred no sabía cómo responder más que con…

"¿Cómo… como sabes mi nombre?"

El soldado se acercó; y Alfred retrocedió, listo para asesinarlo si se acercaba más.

"Soy yo, Al," dijo suavemente el soldado. "Matthew, ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Yo-"

"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!"Arthur estaba súbitamente a su lado; agarró la mano de Alfred y lo jaló, acarreándolo detrás. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Tenía su Browning en la mano, lista y cargara, y disparó a Matthew mientras pasaron tronando. Matthew se gachó y rodó, recibiendo la bala en su brazo con una ráfaga de sangre en los ladrillos; y se puso de rodillas con su rifle.

Pero ellos ya se habían ido, bien lejos de su rango; y Arthur era muy rápido cuando necesitaba serlo, golpeando contra los adoquines a un paso inhumano, con Alfred apenas alcanzándolo. No pensaba que era capaz de moverse así – casi como animal- porque el siempre parecía lento y cauto en todo lo demás.

Cortaron a través del parque, y Arthur se detuvo en el límite, Alfred corriendo hasta chocar contra él.

"Lo siento," murmuró, enderezándose.

"Cállate." Arthur miró a un lado y al otro, entonces ladeó su cabeza, escuchando. "Enviarán a todo el maldito ejército tras nosotros, no lo dudes; pero tenemos ventaja y estamos cerca del cementerio. Tratarán de alcanzarnos así que tenemos que ser rápidos."

Lo jaló, corriendo otra vez.

"¡Por este lado!"

Cruzaron la calle y entonces Arthur dobló súbitamente y se desvaneció en un estrecho callejón negro, tan oscuro que era imposible ver un centímetro desde tu cara; y Alfred no tuvo más opción que confiar en Arthur y aferrarse a su mano y escapar hacia este particular escondite. Salieron por una calle que Alfred reconocía: las puertas del cementerio estaban abiertas, acogiéndolos, al final de la calle.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo de celebrar. Justo cuando comenzaban a acercarse, un Jeep negro descapotable llegó chirriando desde la esquina y hasta la calle detrás de ellos, enderezándose mientras el motor rugía. Venía inclinándose hacia ellos sobre los adoquines, el pasajero – una soldado con largo cabello platinado – se inclinó sobre la puerta baja con su rifle. Disparó una vez, dos veces, los disparos explotando a sólo centímetros detrás de ellos-

Y aunque su ritmo era más acelerado, cuando Alfred miró a Arthur pudo ver al vampiro comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Así que hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar.

Se volvió, rompiendo las costuras de su muñeca, y se tiró así mismo bajo las llantas del auto.

"¡_Alfred_!"

Por supuesto que no dolió, (bueno, no mucho); y mientras las ruedas delanteras se sacudían sobre su cuerpo, Alfred embistió su bayoneta en la llanta más cercana y la atrajo hacia abajo, abriendo la goma. El Jeep se desvió bruscamente y él rodó fuera de las ruedas traseras, aún en triunfal posesión del cuchillo mientras se ponía de pie.

Arthur corrió hacia él, agarrándolo de la manga.

"¡Maldito idiota!" le jaló violentamente, haciéndolo andar. "Vamos – ¡Antes de que hagas otra estupidez!"

"De nada," respondió Alfred sin aliento, mientras pasaban del desviado Jeep; y corrieron adelante, a través de las puertas del cementerio, mientras el conductor perdía el control y el auto completo se fue derrapando contra las barandas con una explosión todopoderosa.

"¡Estás loco!" espetó Arthur mientras corrían por el camino hacia la puerta. "¡No sabias si sobrevivirías a eso!"

"Claro que lo hice." Alfred le sonrió. "Llámalo una corazonada."

"Si has herido tu cuerpo, ¡Te hará daño permanentemente!"

Llegaron a la puerta y entraron juntos, respirando aliviados en el frío y silencioso puente, y entonces emergieron en la humeante y calmada noche en el otro lado. Las Marchas de Medianoche brillaban cálidamente en la base de la colina, como un faro entre los árboles.

"¡Te mataré!" Explotó Arthur, atacando a Alfred con su propia mano.

"Ya estoy muerto," dijo Alfred, inclinándose contra un árbol para recuperar el aliento. "Así fui capaz de lanzarme bajo el auto, ¿si?"

"Así es." Arthur hizo un muy violento gesto de giro con sus manos (aún sosteniendo las de Alfred). "Nunca más vendrás conmigo. No vale la pena pasar estos riesgos por ti."

"Oye, ¡Te salvé!" dijo Alfred, herido.

"¡Tú eres quien atrajo la atención hacia nosotros en primer lugar!" espetó Arthur. "Merodeando en esa feria - ¡Te dije que era una mala idea!"

"Si, si." Alfred no pudo esconder su sonrisa. "Aún así… fue una divertida cita, ¿No?"

"Por supuesto que no lo fue," dijo Arthur glacialmente. "No había tenido que correr así en mucho tiempo."

"Si, ¡Maldición!" Alfred dio un silbido. "¡Eres una bestia!"

"Si, lo soy." Arthur se sentó contra uno de los abedules, finalmente enfundando su Browning y sacando en vez de ello su pequeño set de costura de su bolsillo interior. "Bueno, siéntate. Necesito volver a coser tu mano."

Alfred obedeció, sentado cómodamente de piernas cruzadas, mientras Arthur enhebraba su aguja y comenzaba a re-unir su mano.

"¿Así que no estás sorprendido?" preguntó Alfred. "¿Por mi temerario rápido pensar?"

"No, estoy asombrado por tu idiotez." Arthur pausó, callado. "… Sin embargo, fue un acto desinteresado de tu parte. Te daré el crédito de eso."

"Heh. Sabía que estaría bien."

Arthur le miró.

"No, no lo sabías," respondió suavemente.

Alfred estuvo en silencio por un momento, tranquilizado. Miró a Arthur coser rápida y pulcramente su mano de vuelta en su muñeca, sus ojos verdes fijos en su labor.

"Uno de los soldados me conocía, Arthur," dijo. "Sabía mi nombre – y-y se _parecía_ a mí, _exactamente_ igual a mí-"

"Quizás es tu hermano," dijo Arthur; aunque fue rápido, despectivo. "¿Pero qué importa?"

"¡Porque sabe quién soy!" Estalló Alfred. "¡O quién era, por lo menos! Y él podría decirme, él podría-"

"Él podría si no fueras un cuerpo revivido y si no hubiesen mandado completo al Ejército de Todos los Santos a capturarte," le recordó Arthur fríamente. "¡No puedes pensar que vas a simplemente volver por la puerta y caminar directo hacia él!"

"B-bueno, no, supongo que no, pero-"

"¿Entonces qué diferencia hace?" Arthur ató el hilo y lo cortó. "Ya está, como nuevo. No te lances bajo nada otra vez."

"No prometo nada." Alfred dobló sus dedos, volteando su cabeza de un lado al otro. "Gracias."

"Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer," bufó Arthur, levantándose. "Supongo… lograste hacer la distancia necesaria entre nosotros y el Jeep. ¡P-pero no te formes la idea equivocada, aún así fue imbécil!" dobló sus brazos. "¡Y tampoco creas que olvidé que apuñalaste a alguien más!"

"¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, dejarlo dispararme!?" Alfred frunció el rostro. "¡Fue completamente en defensa propia!"

"Supongo." Arthur se acercó, limpiando su mejilla con su pulgar. "…tenías un poco de sangre ahí."

"¿Si?"

"Mm." Arthur limpió su pulgar lamiéndolo, mirándolo. "…hay más. Ven aquí."

Alfred se inclinó con obediencia, esperando, ahora, que Arthur sacara un pañuelo o algo para limpiarlo como una mamá galli-

Se sorprendió cuando Arthur se acercó y comenzó a lamer la sangre, su lengua lamiendo las manchas coaguladas sobre el pómulo de Alfred y abajo hacia el lado de su mandíbula y cuello, resultado de la herida fatal que había infringido a Berwald.

Esto era lo más cerca que Arthur había estado por su propia voluntad, sus manos en sus hombros, sumergiendo su cabeza para sacar la sangre bajo su mandíbula. Sus verdes ojos estabas cerrados, satisfecho.

Alfred volteó su cabeza y atrapó la boca de Arthur con la suya; y pudo probar el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en él, desagradable, pero aguantó. Sintió las manos de Arthur apretar contra sus hombros y estaba seguro de que se alejaría, pero no lo hizo, inclinando su cabeza, presionando hacia el beso, y Alfred pudo sentir los afilados bordes de esos dientes en su labio inferior.

Alfred retrocedió hacia el abedul, trayendo a Arthur con él, sosteniéndolo cerca; y estaba helado, pero Alfred podía sentir vida en él, palpitante, su corazón medieval acelerado, se sentía tan familiar-

Como si supiese como iba esto.

Y súbitamente Arthur se alejó, mirando a Alfred con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía horrorizado.

"No, no puedo," dijo, retrocediendo violentamente cuando Alfred intentó alcanzarlo. "¡No puedo!"

Pujó para pasar a Alfred y corrió, lanzándose entre los árboles.

"¡Espera!" Alfred se volteó, siguiéndolo. "¡Arthur, espera!"

El vampiro se había ido, tragado por las sombras. Alfred puso su mano sobre el congelado abedul y exhaló. No lo entendía.

"¡_Arthur_!"

* * *

><p>"¡No puedo creer que los dejáramos ir!" Espetó Søren; peleando contra la mano del joven médico noruego tenía presionada firmemente contra su hombro. "¡Teníamos la maldita mitad de la unidad tras ellos!"<p>

Matthew no dijo nada, poniendo su propia venda en su lugar. Mantenía su cabeza abajo.

Søren dio un bufido cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

"Oye, Lukas, ¿Cómo está Berwald?" preguntó; asintió hacia el caos más allá en el callejón. Algunos médicos, ayudados por Tino, estaban cargando al herido soldado sueco hasta una camilla.

"No está bien," respondió Lukas calmadamente. "No vivirá. Ha perdido mucha sangre y no podemos estabilizarlo."

Søren miró a Matthew de nuevo.

"Oye," dijo. "Tú lo viste, ¿No es así?"

Matthew dejó salir un suspiro.

"Si," respondió. "Era Alfred. No hay duda."

"Ahora, recuérdame otra vez: ¿No tenían el cuerpo decapitado en el laboratorio allá en los cuarteles?"

"Bueno, obviamente no era completamente Alfred," dijo Matthew, fríamente. "Sólo su cabeza – lo que explica porque nunca la encontramos."

Søren agitó su cabeza con disgusto.

"Esos monstruos se vuelven cada vez más cansadores," dijo. "¿Cuántos se han ido al otro lado?"

"Yo… no creo que sea culpa de Alfred-"

"Oh, claro; no importa que haya destripado a Berwald como un pescado-"

"¿Pero no viste con quién iba?" Preguntó Matthew desesperadamente.

"Si - ¡Ese loco vampiro! ¡Maldita cosa, casi me da una concusión!"

"Es uno de los vampiros más viejos que hay," dijo Lukas con calma. "Arthur Kirkland – ya debe tener quinientos años."

"No, no me refiero a eso." Matthew dio un suspiro de derrota. "Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido que no lo conozcan de la forma en que yo lo conozco."

Søren pestañeó.

"Espera… ¡¿Lo conoces?!"

"N-no exactamente, era… bueno, Alfred lo conocía. De mucho antes, sabes, durante la guerra."

"¿Él sabía que era un vampiro?"

"No lo sé." Matthew se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo que sé es que Arthur solía estar con él bastante, incluso después de que la guerra se había acabado y cuando en vez Alfred se unió al Ejército de Todos los Santos."

"¿Y crees que Kirkland lo mató y tomó su cabeza?" Preguntó Søren cruelmente.

"Siempre lo pensé," Admitió Matthew. "Ahora _sé_ que él lo hizo."

"¿Y… qué?, ¿No podemos atacarlo?"

Matthew frunció el ceño.

"Creo que deberíamos tratar de traerlo vivo," dijo. "Podríamos aprender mucho de él si está dispuesto a hablar."

"… ¿Y el nosferatu?"

"Por supuesto que sí," respondió Matthew, arreglando sus lentes, "por favor envíalo al infierno."

* * *

><p>Alfred esperaba encontrar a Arthur en el Olivo Sangriento (dado que nunca había visto salir al vampiro a ninguna otra parte, excepto el bar y la biblioteca) pero una rápida mirada alrededor mientras entraba al café le informó que Arthur no estaba aquí. Debió haber ido a casa, entonces, y Alfred estaba a punto de irse cuando Feliciano corrió hacia él, sosteniendo un montón de menús.<p>

"¡_Ciao_, Sr. Esposo-del-vampiro!" dijo alegremente el hombre lobo. "¿Estás solo esta noche?, ¡Te conseguiré una mesa!"

"En realidad buscaba a Arthur." De todos modos Alfred no puso mucha resistencia. "¡Y t-tengo un nombre! Es Alfred."

"Lo siento, no soy bueno recordando nombres," dijo Feliciano con alegría. Dejó a Alfred descuidadamente en un pequeño puesto del rincón y le dio un menú. "Yo sirvo esta noche. Está tranquilo y Antonio salió a beber con Francis y Gilbert. Ludwig y Lovi están muy enojados."

"Uh huh." Alfred bajó el menú. "¿Ha venido Arthur esta noche?"

Feliciano negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca viene solo. ¿Lo perdiste o algo?"

Alfred frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, sí, algo así. Él… uh, huyó."

"Los vampiros son raros. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber?"

Alfred eligió una bebida rápidamente y una comida del menú y Feliciano se alejó saltando con él, luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo. Alfred lo vio conversar felizmente con Ludwig en el frente con su barbilla apoyada en sus nudillos. Estas personas no se parecían a Arthur – parecían de los que se quedaban de este lado de la puerta y se preocupaban de sus problemas. ¿El Ejército de Todos los Santos también los cazaba a ellos? ¿Y qué sobre Belle, la linda y joven bruja que atendía en la pastelería? ¿La cazarían a ella con sus rifles y Jeeps?, ¿Y Yao, el espíritu chino dueño de la tienda cruzando la calle que parecía vender de todo lo que podías imaginar?, ¿y Francis, también? Ambos parecían ser lo suficientemente inofensivos.

Alfred podría quizás entender por qué cazaban a seres como Arthur, quien cazaba humanos y sobrevivía de su sangre, pero a mayoría de los de las Marchas de Medianoche parecían una comunidad agradable y pacífica de seres que no encajaban en los "seres humanos". El cazarlos en la calle parecía brutal e injusto.

Y en el caso de Arthur, bueno, Alfred no podía entender su comportamiento. Parecía que le agradaba Alfred lo suficiente, aunque parecía determinado en mantener la distancia de un brazo entre ellos, y cuando Alfred se aventuraba más cerca de eso, él visiblemente entraba en pánico. Había permitido que Alfred lo besara, pero su breve correspondencia sólo lo hizo todo más extraño, haciéndolo meter la cola entre las patas y huir – como si Alfred lo hubiese asustado.

_Arthur, tú __**me hiciste**__. ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?_

La puerta se abrió y Gilbert Beilschmidt se anunció, llenando el umbral con todos sus adornos. Antonio y Francis no estaban lejos de él. Feliciano, en la mesa de Alfred con una soda de frutilla, se enderezó y los saludó.

"Toni, ¡Estás de vuelta!"

Antonio miró en su dirección y saludó; también lo hicieron Francis y Gilbert. Francis, quien claramente no había esperado ver a Alfred solo, frunció el ceño.

Gilbert, viendo esto también, fue más directo, dejando a sus compatriotas para acercarse a la mesa de Alfred.

"Feli, tráeme una cerveza," dijo, sacándose el sombrero.

Feliciano los miró, sonriendo.

"Oh, ¿Se conocen?"

"No," dijo Alfred con cautela.

Gilbert rió, hundiéndose en la silla opuesta.

"Creo que sí," dijo peligrosamente. "_Una cerveza_, por favor, Feliciano."

Feliciano se alejó corriendo, dejando a Alfred solo con Gilbert. No sabía que pensar de él: de cabello blanco, ojos escarlata, boca floja, en un uniforme de general que Arthur había insinuado era robado.

"¿Crees que me conoces?" preguntó Alfred, cauteloso.

"De pasada," respondió Gilbert. Miró alrededor. "¿Dónde está la sanguijuela?

"¿Sanguijuela?"

"Tú sabes – chupasangre." Gilbert parecía complacido con su propia broma. "Tu novio."

"En realidad él es mi esposo." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "No sé dónde está."

"¿Si?, bueno, me gusta – porque no quiero que nos interrumpa. Planea algo."

"¿Tú crees?" Alfred fue indiferente, sorbiendo su bebida.

"Es malicioso." Gilbert frunció el ceño hacia Alfred. "… pero no tanto como tú."

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Eres un miembro del Ejército de Todos los Santos," dijo Gilbert en voz baja. "Te he visto antes."

Alfred negó con su cabeza.

"Estás equivocado," dijo, "y creo que sé porque. Hay un tipo ahí, lo he visto también – su nombre es Matthew y somos dos gotas de agua, más o menos, creo que debe ser-"

"Tu gemelo." Gilbert entrelazó sus brazos sobre la mesa. "Hay dos de ustedes – o había, por lo menos. El otro se dio por perdido en Julio."

Alfred le quedó mirando, el fondo de su estómago cayendo.

"… ¿Qué?"

Gilbert ladeó su cabeza.

"Bueno, escuché que encontraron el cuerpo," dijo. "Pero la cabeza estaba perdida." Se acercó a través de la mesa súbitamente, agarrando la negra bufanda atada alrededor de la garganta de Alfred y la jaló hacia abajo para revelar la línea de las costuras. "Oh, mira. Misterio resuelto."

Alfred se liberó del agarre.

"Arthur dijo que sacó las partes de la morgue-"

"Si, probablemente lo hizo," dijo Gilbert con facilidad. "Excepto tu cabeza." Sonrió complacido. "Perfecto, ¿No es así? ¿Cómo se siente el estar casado con tu asesino?"

"E-eso no puede… no puede ser cierto, yo…"

"¿Por qué no?" Gilbert estaba buscando en los bolsillos de su abrigo por algo. "Es un vampiro, no un santo."

"¡Pero parece tanto esfuerzo!" Alfred sostuvo sus cosidas muñecas. "¿Por qué no sólo… no lo sé, convertirme en vampiro o-"

"Supongo que no eres virgen." Gilbert sacó un pequeño maletín de cuero, dejándolo sobre la mesa. "No querría tener un Hollow, ¿Verdad?"

"… ¿Cómo sabes sobre los Hollows?"

"Porque soy uno." Gilbert abrió el maletín; una aguja y una pequeña botella etiquetada como HLW-01R, llena hasta la mitad con un líquido verde estaba ahí. "… bueno, algo así. Uno artificial." Sacó la aguja y la botella. "Tengo que tomar esta cosa cada veinticuatro horas o me vuelvo loco por tres días y después muero en una canaleta."

Alfred lo miró llenar la jeringa, enviando un chorro del líquido sobre la mesa, salió humo, oliendo agrio, sobre la madera.

"No lo entiendo," dijo.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros, inyectándose.

"No hay mucho que entender," dijo ásperamente. "Soy un experimento del Ejército de Todos los Santos; buscaban crear vampiros de contra-ataque hace unos años. Hollows que pudieran controlar, entiendes – porque le problema con los Hollows _que no puedes_ controlarlos. Yo era un soldado en el Ejército también, como ves, y una noche una cosa llevó a la otra y fui mutilado hasta la muerte por un maldito vampiro.

"¿Era… era Arthur?"

"Nah, fue Vlad." Gilbert sonrió. "Gracioso, en realidad somos buenos amigos con él ahora. Como sea, cuando me encontraron ya estaba más muerto que un cadáver – así que era el espécimen perfecto." Meneó su mano. "En realidad es algo aburrido, hice algunas misiones para ellos, pero en realidad no tenían ningún control sobre mí y después del primer Declive del que fui parte, lo jodí y prometí acabar con ellos. Intentaron hacer Hollows un par de veces más, pero todos salieron mal."

Súbitamente hizo una mueca seria hacia Alfred.

"Pero tú eres otra historia completamente," dijo con astucia. "Claramente Arthur no quería que tuvieses memorias – o alguien no quería, como sea."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quizás el Ejército de Todos los Santos te infiltró – o, por lo menos, te envió solo esa noche, sin refuerzos, sabiendo claramente que Arthur te mataría." Gilbert se encogió de hombros, inclinándose en su silla. "¿Quién sabe?"

Alfred se levantó, tirando algunas monedas sobre la mesa.

"Oye, ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Gilbert.

"Necesito encontrar a Arthur," respondió Alfred. "Dile a Feliciano que lo siento por la comida."

"Está bien, yo la comeré," dijo Gilbert; pero Alfred ya se había marchado, saliendo del Olivo Sangriento y hacia la calle.

Gilbert se tomó la casi intacta bebida de Alfred mientras Francis se desplazaba entre la mesa y se ponía en el asiento vacante.

"Arthur te matará," dijo solemnemente.

"Como sea. No le debo una maldita cosa a ese pedante vampiro." Gilbert se encogió de hombros. "Además, me guardé algunos de sus secretos. No dije que lo vimos en la "_Bahía Whitby_" cuando veníamos."

Sonrió.

"Y no dije nada sobre la Corte de los Huesos," dijo. "No creo que el Sr. Cara-bonita necesite saber ahora que su esposo sanguijuela está planeando el tirarlo al pozo, ¿verdad?"

Francis rodó sus ojos.

"Sólo porque tienes planes sobre la Corte de los Huesos también, _mon ami_," dijo.

"Bueno, sí." Gilbert finalmente alejó su maletín de cuero, metiéndolo dentro de su abrigo. "Quizás Arthur Kirkland al fin me será de algún uso después de todo."

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer que no me hayas invitado a tu boda," dijo Vlad, dando una palmada a Arthur en la espalda. "Felizmente hubiese sido tu padrino de bodas."<p>

"No fue una boda," gruñó Arthur, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"Te casaste. Suena como una boda para mí."

Arthur gruñó para sí mismo, inclinándose más sobre la mesa. _La bahía Whitby_ era un pequeño pub, cómodo con tapicería de terciopelo rojo, tenuemente iluminado por velas en las murallas, elevadas por viejos candelabros de hierro forjado. Era el favorito de los vampiros porque elaboraban la cerveza con sangre en ella.

"Es… complicado," dijo Arthur en voz baja. "Y no lo dijo en esa forma trillada. Lo digo en forma de "lo cree y no sé cuánto pasará hasta que se dé cuenta de que lo maté y corté su cabeza"."

"… ¿Hiciste qué?"

"Bueno, necesito un sacrificio, ¿no?"

"_Ohh_." Vlad levantó sus cejas. "¿Te refieres a la Corte de los Huesos? Serás el primero en un largo tiempo en entrar ahí – si te aceptan."

"Tengo quinientos años y un sacrificio de sangre," dijo Arthur con altivez. "No tienen motivos para rechazarme."

Vlad asintió.

"Es una edad impresionante. Ya casi nadie llega a los quinientos. Yo tengo cuatrocientos setenta y ocho – sólo veintidós Declives más que soportar antes de poder unirme también."

Arthur dio una sonrisa exhausta.

"Bueno, eso es todo, ¿No? Quizás me maten antes del Baile de las Almas …A decir verdad, casi muero esta noche."

"Dios, ¡Súbitamente te has vuelto aventurero!"

"No fui yo, fue el idiota de Alfred."

Vald le miró sin reacción.

"Alfred es el marido en cuestión," dijo Arthur.

"Ah, ya veo."

"Oh, demonios, ¡Es mucho más problemático de lo que pude jamás haber esperado!" chilló Arthur. "Está obsesionado con el Otro Mundo y sé que si no lo llevo, simplemente se irá solo; y es _tan violento_, ha matado a dos personas con la bayoneta que le di, y digo, uno ya es suficientemente malo, pero dos, ¿Así de cerca del Declive…? Probablemente no es su culpa, está hecho de muchos criminales y creo que sus manos pertenecían a un asesino serial-"

"Crear una reanimación a mano parece como mucho trabajo," le interrumpió Vald. "¿Por qué no simplemente crear otro vampiro si querías un sacrificio rápido?"

Arthur negó con su cabeza.

"Él no era virgen," dijo, "además, incluso si lo hubiese sido, hubiese tenido sus memorias y no quería eso. Por supuesto que un Hollow tampoco hubiese sido bueno."

Vald ladeó su cabeza.

"Espera… ¿Así que conocías a este tipo de antes?"

"Sí," admitió Arthur. "Él… él era… bueno, no quiero decir mi "amante", raramente hacíamos esas cosas, pero había un cercano lazo de tipo romántico." Se detuvo. "Yo… yo lo amaba."

"Pero lo mataste, ¿Sacaste su cabeza y la pusiste sobre tu proyecto de arte?"

"Él cambió," Arthur suspiró, mirando hacia su cerveza. "Siempre era tan dulce y amable, incluso después del infierno que vimos en Europa en los cuarentas; pero no mucho después de eso se unió al Ejército de Todos los Santos, se volvió muy diferente. De repente era muy frío conmigo, desagradable e incluso cruel. Y e-en el último Declive, intentó matarme."

"… ¿Y esta es tu venganza?"

"No puedo perdonarlo. Siempre supo que yo era un vampiro y nunca me odio por eso, el hacerlo por eso ahora, al comando de un Ejército compilado, es una ofensa. ¡Qué tan bajo debe haber pensado de mi bajo todo eso!, Incluso si le lavaron el cerebro, sólo prueba qué tan débil era, cuán tan abierto era para ser indoctrinado."

Vlad negó con su cabeza.

"Parece muy complejo para mí," murmuró.

"No tiene fallas," respondió Arthur. "La entrada a la Corte de los Huesos no es un chiste; no puedes simplemente elegir al primer chico que te encuentres y ofrecérselos como sacrificio. El precio es mucho más alto que eso. Tiene… tiene que ser alguien que ames."

Vlad presionó sus manos juntas alegremente.

"¿Y aún amas a Alfred?"

"Por supuesto que sí," Arthur frunció el ceño. Vivir con él estos pasados días ha sido muy difícil. Él ha… vuelto a ser bastante más de la forma en la que era antes. Es amable y alegre y me sonríe como solía hacerlo y duele, porque sé que es porque no recuerda aborrecerme. Me ruega por intimidad y a pesar de eso me dijo el año pasado, en esa noche, que nunca más quería que lo tocara otra vez." Miró a Vlad con tristeza brevemente. "Me besó esta noche y por un momento pensé que no podría negarme. Me sostuvo como antes. Tuve que correr – era eso o volverme loco con el dolor."

Vlad se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

"Entonces quédatelo."

"No," Arthur negó con su cabeza. Ya estoy decidido a entrar a la Corte de los Huesos. Ya no hay nada para mí aquí – ni en este mundo ni en el de los humanos. Todo será lo mismo: Los Ancianos te ofrecen algo, obtengo un pasaje para salir de este circo y Alfred F. Jones obtiene lo que se merece."

* * *

><p>Arthur no estaba en la casa cuando Alfred volvió, sus llamados haciendo eco entre las aseadas habitaciones color pastel. Alfred no sabía si estar feliz o no - ¿A dónde demonios había huido Arthur? – pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de rebuscar alrededor sin que al vampiro supiera.<p>

Se dirigió directo a las escaleras y hacia la habitación y encendió la luz, de pie en el umbral para ordenar sus pensamientos. La cama estaba hecha impecablemente, Arthur había gastado unos buenos diez minutos en tenerla perfecta, y el ataúd estaba ordenadamente presionado al lado. Alfred fue directo a él y sacó la tapa, tirándola a la cama; y entonces comenzó a sacar los interiores, las sábanas y almohadas y la manta de abajo, en busca de pistas, baratijas, lo que fuese que Arthur mantuviese escondido del verdadero Alfred.

Era un ataúd muy viejo, tosco y sin revestimiento, sólo madera plana, y no había dónde esconder nada – así que, después de volver a poner todo de vuelta, fue forzado a admitir sus manos vacías.

Fue hacia el armario. Era más o menos lo que había esperado: Toda la ropa de Arthur camisas y chalecos de sastre y corbatas de seda, colgaban como limpias pieles lado a lado. Sus zapatos estaban amontonados abajo en una áspera línea de cuero lustrado. Al final, descansando en la oscuridad, encontró un uniforme militar verde – tipo de Oficial, supuso, juzgando por el cinturón de Sam Browne. No se podía vestir, casi roto en algunos lugares, y olía como a barro y químicos. Lo sacó para ver la etiqueta cosida en la parte posterior del cuello: _Comandante Arthur Kirkland, Brigada Real de San Jorge_. Abajo tenía el nombre del sastre y el año, 1913.

Lo empujó a un lado y encontró otro traje colgando detrás, un uniforme más viejo, la casaca roja con revestimiento de gamuza y pantalones – del tipo que vestían los soldados de juguete. Un uniforme naval Victoriano atrás de este, y uno anterior, Georgiano, delgado al tacto. Alfred se dio cuenta de que estos eran la prueba tangible de la historia de Arthur, estas vestimentas militares con su nombre en ellas; sabía que los vampiros vivían por siglos si los dejaban, pero esto era desconcertante, demasiado concreto, porque Arthur lucía como si estuviese en sus veintes y era extraño el pensar que había lucido así por casi cinco siglos.

Volvió al final. Ahí descansaba otro uniforme verde, casi idéntico al de la Primera Guerra Mundial, sin embargo, abajo del cinturón y sobre el pecho aplanado; estaba menos maltratado, y era de una lana más gruesa. Una cadena militar colgaba alrededor del cuello, el nombre _Kirkland,_ _Arthur_ y líneas de números seriales escritos sobre el desgastado metal. Había algo más también amarrado sobre los hombros de este; un pesado abrigo de cuero. Alfred lo agarró y lo sacó, sus dedos tomando el cuello de pelusas.

Era una chaqueta de bombardero de cuero café, suave y gastado, con motivos pintados a mano: una estrella en el corazón, un avión en la manga, un gran y torcido '50' en la espalda, desquebrajado y desvanecido. Podía oler el fuerte aroma de aceite de motor en él.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la chaqueta en su regazo, pasando sus dedos sobre ella, examinando cada centímetro. No se sentía familiar, pero había algo en ella cuando la miraba…

Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar un nombre, o algo que identificara a quién debió pertenecer. Era de Arthur entonces, era extraño – porque su nombre estaba laboriosamente pegado al cuello de cada uno de sus uniformes.

… ¿Qué es esto?

No había nada que decir – pero entonces Alfred tampoco recordaba quién había sido. Ese tipo, Matthew, él lo había llamado Alfred, así que supuso que Alfred era de verdad su nombre, pero no tenía nada más que eso y que había estado en el Ejército de Todos los Santos antes de que Arthur lo matara. Este ciertamente no lucía como un uniforme del Ejército de Todos los Santos – parecían tener un estandarizado uniforme negro y gris.

Se la puso, pero no encajaba muy bien; sus hombros eran muy anchos y sus brazos un poco largos, las mangas terminando justo antes de sus muñecas. Se la sacó y la colgó de vuelta en donde la había encontrado, poniendo cuidadosamente todos los uniformes de vuelta. No quería que Arthur se diera cuenta.

Rebuscó en todos los cajones y libreros, encontrando nada. Al final fue al tocador de Arthur y se sentó en el diván, yendo a medias por todos los pequeños platos de Arthur con alfileres y gemelos.

…. La verdad era que Alfred no sabía si debía creerle a Gilbert. Ciertamente parecía tener sus propios planes y no era secreto que él y Arthur no se llevaban muy bien. Era posible que Gilbert sólo haya estado revolviendo las cosas, tratando que poner a Alfred en contra de Arthur.

Entonces de nuevo… Arthur si se comportaba raro y era verdad que nunca le había dado claras razones del haberlo creado. Profesaba el haberse sentido súbitamente solo, pero Alfred no lo compraba, no cuando Arthur era tan nervioso en su presencia. Y… bueno, el que Arthur se haya asustado con el beso (y por el hecho de que lo había estado disfrutando) lo hacía todo más peculiar. Quizás, entonces, si era válido pensar que Arthur lo había asesinado después de todo.

¿Por qué, entonces? Dado que Alfred (bueno, su yo original) había estado a propósito en el Ejército de Todos los Santos, matar en defensa propia por parte de Arthur parecía plausible. Como sea, el tomar su cabeza y pegarla a un Frankenovio creado apestada a asesinato premeditado para Alfred - así que la pregunta real no era por qué, sino, ¿Por qué _él_?

Por supuesto que la única explicación lógica era que él y Arthur se habían conocido antes. Eso explicaría por qué Arthur iría tan lejos para prevenir que el Alfred revivido mantuviese sus memorias – y cómo había sabido (quizás) que Alfred no era virgen. No quería un Hollow – y no había querido crear a un vampiro.

Quería un espacio en blanco.

Alfred se sacó la bufanda y la dejó sobre el borde del diván, entonces tomó el chal de encaje tirado sobre el espejo, sacándolo para poder ver su reflejo. Pasó sus dedos sobre las costuras, sintiendo los bultos bajo sus dedos. Era como un tejido, porque estas nunca podrían sanar, necesitaría la costuras para mantenerlo junto mientras viviera. Su anillo de bodas brilló contra el hilo negro y se preguntó de quién había sido – ya que no creía que Arthur los hubiese comprado para ese propósito. El suyo era un poco apretado; dejaba una marca cada vez que lo movía.

Algo más brilló en el rabillo de su ojo, colgando en el borde lejano del espejo. Miró hacia allá, entonces se acercó a agarrarlo, sacando la cadena de la esquina del marco de madera.

Era una placa militar en una gastada cadena de esferas, un poco abollada en la esquina. Le recordaba a la singular placa alrededor del cuello del uniforme de Arthur mientras lo volteaba, esperando ver el _Kirkland, Arthur_ de nuevo.

_Solpri, Armada de los Estado Unidos_

_07-04-1924_

_11-766550_

_Tipo de sangre: B-_

Miró el nombre, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

_Jones, Alfred Franklin_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Autora:<strong> _**11 **__era el código serial del área de Massachusetts en la IIGM, sentí que n este AU Alfred sería de Boston, haha._

_**Lukas**__ es Noruega (…) y __**Vlad**__ Rumania, absolutamente nombrado así por Vlad el Empalador, o Conde Drácula (…)_

_(oh, el soldado mujer en el Jeep era Bielorrusia)_

_La Bahía de Whitby fue llamaba así por… bueno, la Bahía en Whitby, Inglaterra, que es donde Drácula desembarca primero en el libro._

_._

Sjkkjsahfgdkjashgdfkjsad chao, cuídense, gracias por los reviews, de verdad me animan, y los favoritos y follows. Intentaré ser responsable para el próximo.

Bye!


	5. Parte V

**The Waning (El declive)**

**Parte V**

Alfred no había escuchado a Arthur entrar, habiéndose retirado cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana, con el sol comenzando a salir sobre el aterciopelado horizonte mientras ponía las sábanas sobre su cabeza. Se despertó, somnoliento y con la garganta seca, cerca de las diez – y entonces pudo oír a Arthur respirando suavemente, encontrándolo nuevamente de vuelta en el ataúd junto a la cama.

Una punzada de decepción pasó por su cuerpo, pero, entonces, ¿Qué había estado esperando exactamente después de la noche anterior?

Se había volteado y había vuelto a dormir, despertando finalmente a las dos de la tarde y vistiéndose silenciosamente, no queriendo molestar a Arthur (que estaba acurrucado bajo su manta, una pálida mano visible sobre el lado de la vieja madera).

No quería que le preguntaran hacia dónde se dirigía.

Tomó desayuno en la pastelería de Belle, justo en el corazón de la pequeña plaza de la ciudad de las Marchas de Medianoche; con tres donas polvoreadas con canela en una bolsa de papel, murmuró feliz mientras cruzaba a amplia calle a la pequeña tienda que había pasado durante muchas veces mientras caminaba hacia el Olivo Sangriento.

Había visto al dueño, un traslucido espíritu Chino en ropa de la dinastía Han, afuera ahora, limpiando obsesivamente el camino – pero él nunca había entrado, aunque si había captado su interés, ya que la puerta exterior estaba repleta de todo tipo de brillantes hechizos de buena suerte y talismanes.

Una campana trinó cuando entró en la tienda y fue inmediatamente forzado a agacharse, el techo con cometas coloridas en formas de pez y aves y jaulas doradas con todo tipo de extrañas creaturas trinando en ellas; fénix, grifos, guivernos, bebés dragones, asiáticos y europeos. Había un hermoso espécimen azul, del tamaño de una palma, enroscado alrededor de la barra central de su prisión – y por un momento pensó en llevárselo a casa con él, preguntándose qué diría Arthur.

Continuó, llegando hasta el medio de la tienda. Había una gran pecera en la muralla lejana, dentro una larga carpa con escamas del más puro oro y kappas y grindylows y ranas con marcas como coronas en sus cabezas. El resto de las paredes estaban llenas de piso a techo con libros; y en cada espacio sobrante había todo tipo de cosas peculiares, espejos rotos, marcos de pintura vacíos, escobas maltratadas, viejos palos erosionados que debían ser varitas, bolas de cristal, juegos de té desiguales, relojes rotos y zapatos de colores raros.

La caja – una cosa vieja de hierro pesado – estaba puesta sobre un gran escritorio de madera; y detrás había jarrones con líquidos de colores brillantes y polvos etiquetados con letras chinas. Alfred se acercó más, poniéndose casi bizco.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Alfred saltó, casi tirando sus donas; se volteó bruscamente, su corazón acelerado, para encontrar a Yao Wang flotando detrás de él.

"Yo, uh… S-sí, yo sólo… !" Alfred exhaló tembloroso. "Jee, ¡Casi me matas del susto!"

"Parece que ya te han sacado la vida," dijo Yao a la ligera. "Aunque por qué método, no podría decirlo." Se deslizó pasando de Alfred. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero… bueno, una poción para dormir…" Alfred hizo una mueca, consciente de que sonaba idiota. "…o algo."

"¿O algo?" Yao le envió una mirada de pereza. "¿Con qué propósito? Tengo una rueda giratoria atrás, es muy buena en este tipo de cosas."

Alfred negó su cabeza.

"No, necesito algo que pueda poner en su té." Sacó otra mordida de su dona, masticando pensativo. "… básicamente necesito algo que pueda dejar inconsciente a un vampiro por unas horas."

Las cejas de Yao se arquearon.

"¿Un vampiro?" Miró a Alfred otra vez, esta vez con más prudencia. "Ah, ya veo. Tú eres el de los rumores que he escuchado – el esposo del vampiro Kirkland."

Alfred rodó sus ojos.

"Seguro que las noticias vuelan aquí," murmuró.

"Las noticias son así de extrañas, si," concordó Yao. "Es un comportamiento peculiar por parte de Kirkland."

"Si, él es raro." Alfred asintió. "Así que necesito tenerlo fuera de servicio por unas horas esta noche; así puedo explorar un poco."

"Ya veo." Yao dio un asentimiento corto y se deslizó por la mesa para mirar los jarros y botellas. "Creo que puedo encontrar algo para tus necesidades."

Para su alivio Yao no parecía ser del tipo ruidoso; no preguntó más preguntas mientras pasaba sus espectrales dedos sobre los jarrones, sacando algunos y devolviéndolos momentos después, antes de elegir uno lleno con un brillante polvo verde.

"Este debería servir," Dijo Yaoi con cuidado, tomándolo y trayéndolo hacia la balanza de plata sobre el escritorio; le dio un giro limpio a la tapa y comenzó a verter el polvo en la bandeja para pesar. "Ten cuidado, es muy potente. Dejará inconsciente a un nosferatu por seis horas; a alguien como tú, considerablemente más tiempo. Vigila que no vayas a ingerir nada por error."

"No, no, seré muy cuidadoso," dijo Alfred, mirándolo medir el monto preciso y transfiriéndolo a una pequeña bolsa de papel. "¿Así que esto se disuelve…?"

"Sí. Sería mejor en una bebida fuerte. ¿Mencionaste té…?"

"Bueno, lo toma con sangre."

Yao asintió con sabiduría.

"Eso lo esconderá lo suficiente," le entregó la bolsa a Alfred. "¿Eso será todo?"

"Uh… sí, supongo."

Alfred le pagó por la poción en polvo y se marchó antes de que comprara algo realmente estúpido (como la escoba que limpiaba sola y bailaba por los bordes de la tienda, suya por un precio de ganga), enterrando su compra en lo más profundo de su chaqueta. Terminó sus donas y entonces volvió a la tienda de Belle para tener algo liviano para cuando Arthur despertara.

"Ah, ¡No puedo tenerte lejos!" dijo Belle, sonriéndole detrás del mostrador. "¡Mi hermano pensará que tienes algo por mí!"

Alfred, quien ha visto al imponente hermano de Belle acechando detrás de la tienda, sonrió y mostró su anillo.

"Dile que no debería preocuparse," dijo. "Me temo que he sido tomado."

"Oh, sí." Belle descanso su barbilla sobre sus manos. "Debí saber que la coquetería de Arthur no me traería nada."

Alfred miró sobre el vidrio en sorpresa.

"¿La coquetería de… Arthur?"

"Mm hmm."

Alfred negó su cabeza sin creerlo.

"Estamos hablando del mismo Arthur, ¿Verdad? ¿Dientes puntiagudos, piel pálida, cejas como una muralla de ladrillos?"

"Me gustan. Son… distinguidas." Belle sonrió con alegría. "Pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando. Sólo tiene buenos modales, es todo. Tan educado."

Alfred bufó una risa.

"No conmigo," murmuró. "No parece que le guste mucho. Supongo que sólo le gustan las lindas brujas rubias."

"Bueno, tu eres bastante rubio… lo-que-sea que seas." Belle ladeó su cabeza. "Debes gustarle un poco, sabes. No te tendría cerca si no fuera así. Los vampiros son así de particulares."

"¿Oh, sí?" Alfred se cruzó de brazos por sobre el mostrador. "Ok, bien, si lo conoces tan bien, dime qué le gustaría de tu selección."

Bajo la recomendación de Belle, se marchó con una caja con varios dulces rellenos de fresca crema y delicados scones; cuando llegó a la torre del reloj en el municipio, pudo ver que eran cerca de las tres y media, así que se dirigió de vuelta al camino de su casa.

Por supuesto que no planeaba dormir a Arthur aún. Yao había dicho que funcionaba por seis horas y quería que Arthur estuviera inconsciente durante la ventana de tres horas cuando la puerta se abría. Ya sabía que Arthur querría una taza de té cerca de las diez, quizás diez y media, y su plan era meter la pócima ahí para darle una hora y algo para que funcionara.

Arthur aún no estaba de pie cuando volvió, así que dejó los pasteles en el mostrador de la cocina y puso agua a hervir, subiendo para despertarlo. No quería que durmiera hasta tan tarde, quizás estorbaría la poción si estaba bien descansado.

No sabía cómo actuar con Arthur hoy. Quería comportarse con normalidad, dejar a Arthur feliz para no dejarlo sospechoso – el mismo Alfred se reservaba su juicio sobre Arthur Kirkland hasta que hubiese hecho un poco de investigación. Las palabras de Gilbert parecían sonar lo suficientemente verdaderas cuando tomaba el peso de ellas, junto a Arthur en posesión de las placas que leían 'Alfred Franklin Jones', pero Alfred no recordaba nada sobre ninguna parte que él había sido y necesitaba descubrir más antes de hacerse enemigo del vampiro.

Arthur, mientras tanto, lo hacía más difícil. Era él quien había huido la noche anterior sin una explicación; y era él quien se había quedado fuera toda la noche, Dios sabe dónde. Seguía entonces, que Alfred no supiese cómo acercársele hoy.

Así que se acercó al ataúd con cautela, gentilmente tomando borde de la sábana y sacándola. Arthur estaba muy desaliñado bajo ella, aún a medio vestir, su cabello parado hacia un lado. Se arrugó ante la luz, poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos y volteándose; buscando ciegamente la sábana que Alfred mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

"¡Vamos!, ¡Hora de levantarse!" Alfred estaba en el borde del ataúd, mirando al vampiro retorcerse. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Resaca," gimió Arthur, pateando apenas a Alfred. "Déjame_ solo_." Enterró la cara en su almohada, quedándose quieto. "Sólo… déjame _morir_…"

"Ya estás muerto." Alfred sintió que esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo de todos los días. "Levántate, Arthur."

No hubo respuesta.

"Haré té y tengo el desayuno esperando," dijo Alfred con determinación.

Arthur no parecía muy interesado en la parte del desayuno, pero la parte del té parecía interesarle, dado que se arrodilló, sus ojos verdes a medio abrir. Miró a Alfred e hizo una mueca.

"¡Sal de mi maldito ataúd!" gruñó, empujándolo. "¡No soportara tu gordo trasero!"

"Bien, bien." Alfred se levantó de malas, quitándole la acolchada bata a Arthur y lanzándosela encima. "Ponte eso y baja."

Arthur dio otro gemido sobrenatural, pero Alfred ya estaba harto, dejándolo en la habitación para marchar hacia abajo y para servir el desayuno. Preparó el té y puso la sangre en su pequeña jarra y se hizo una taza de café, sentándose en la mesa a esperar. Arthur descendió eventualmente, su bata amarrada firmemente a su alrededor, y nunca antes había lucido tanto como un muerto vivo.

"No sabía que los vampiros bebiesen nada aparte de sangre," dijo Alfred gratamente. "Y té, en tu caso."

"No seguido," dijo Arthur con voz áspera, alcanzando su taza de té. "Pero necesitaba una bebida fuerte después de anoche."

"¿Cuántas bebidas fuertes exactamente?"

"Oh,_ cállate_." Arthur bebió de su té, mirando vagamente a algún punto detrás del hombro de Alfred. "… ¿Viniste directo a casa?"

"Comí algo en el Olivo Sangriento, entonces me vine, sí."

"Ya veo." Arthur asintió.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Preguntó Alfred, haciendo lo mejor para sonar despreocupado.

"Sólo a un pub." Arthur pareció dudar. "…Se llama _La Bahía Whitby_. Especial para vampiros, tiene un poco de sangre en la cerveza."

"¿Estuviste ahí con otros vampiros?"

"El único." Arthur dio un sorbo a su té. "Vlad. Es un viejo amigo."

"¿Vlad?" Alfred no pudo evitar repetir el nombre; ¿No era el nombre del vampiro que mató a Gilbert…?

"Sí." Arthur le miró con énfasis, sus grandes cejas arqueándose. "Veo que has estado hablando con Gilbert."

"Oh, uh… u-un poco." Alfred bebió distraídamente de su café, maldiciendo el no tener una mejor cara de póker. "Él estaba en el Olivo Sangriento anoche."

"¿Qué más dijo – aparte de que Vlad lo asesinó brutalmente?"

"S-sólo lo mucho que te odia."

Arthur asintió, pareciendo convencido. Alfred empujó el plato hacia él.

"Te traje scones," dijo. "Belle dijo que te gustaban."

"Oh." Arthur pareció sorprendido. "Sí, yo… supongo que me gustan."

Alfred le miró tomar uno a través del vapor de su café; la forma en que lo cortaba cuidadosamente a la mitad y lo ponía en su plato, llenando su cuchillo con precisas medidas de crema y mermelada, esparciéndola generosa y cuidadosamente, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración…

Alfred fue golpeado súbitamente con la noción de haberlo visto antes. Se enderezó, trastornado, y Arthur le miró irritado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Nada." Alfred negó con su cabeza. "Sólo… no lo sé, supongo que nunca te había visto tan interesado en la comida antes. Dijiste que no comías mucho."

"No lo hago," concordó Arthur, "pero debo admitir que si me gustan los scones – y nadie los hace mejor que Belle."

"Uh huh." Alfred le miró morder la mitad de su scone, sus dientes puntiagudos pasando limpiamente a través de la base crujiente. "Ella habló muy bien de ti."

"Oh, así es ella." Arthur dijo esto después de un momento de descanso, saboreando su comida y limpiando su barbilla. "Es muy amable."

"Parece que te conoce bastante."

"No lo hace," dijo Arthur fríamente. "Te lo aseguro." Le envió una mirada furtiva a Alfred. "Espero que no estés celoso."

Alfred rodó sus ojos.

"Como sí lo fuera."

"Bien. No tengo tiempo para discusiones domésticas." Arthur bebió de su té. "…Además, _tu_ eres el que tiene un anillo en su dedo."

"Si es que es mi anillo," Alfred respondió con frialdad. "Ciertamente no es mi dedo."

Arthur le miró, sus ojos verdes fríos.

"Decir eso tan súbitamente es algo peculiar," dijo. "Nunca ha habido importancia en ese asunto."

"Lo sé." Alfred se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que Arthur lo había acorralado en un rincón. "Olvídalo."

"Eso quisieras." Arthur volvió a su scone.

Alfred frunció el ceño. No había duda de que las murallas había vuelto con toda su fuerza – dos pasos, por lo menos, en la dirección errada. Alfred no sabía cuánto tomaría el volver a ganar la confianza de Arthur, pero francamente sentía que no tenía tiempo para ello. Si quería respuesta para sus múltiples preguntas entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de poner contento al huraño vampiro.

Aún así, se maravilló, él, con un anillo en su dedo, tomando té con crema de desayuno con su asesino.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Arthur alejó su plato y pasó sus dedos por su cabello enmarañado.

"Necesito tomar un baño," dijo; y miró a Alfred. "Tú también deberías. Tus puntadas necesitan mantenerse limpias."

"Oh, bien" Alfred quiso decir, "¿juntos?" sólo para ser gracioso, pero pensó que Arthur rajaría su garganta, así que se mantuvo callado.

"Iré a preparar el baño," dijo Arthur, ausente, levantándose. "Toma un poco para que se caliente el agua."

Se marchó, dejando a Alfred limpiar, de lo que Alfred estaba aliviado, dado que podría hacerlo rápido sin Arthur quejándose por ahí y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con las tazas con bordes de oro y los delicados paltos con rosas pintadas a mano. Podía escuchar el crujido de las viejas tuberías y el repique del agua corriendo arriba mientras lavaba.

Guardó los platos cuando sintió que estaban listos, secando sus manos y subiendo. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, una capa de vapor bajo escapando por la brecha; y se acercó, abriendo la puerta y asomándose.

Por supuesto que no había esperado que Arthur _estuviese dentro_ del baño, o si no hubiese cerrado la puerta; pero lo estaba y no la había cerrado, y hora se volteaba a ver a Alfred perezosamente, el verde de sus ojos muy intenso.

"O-oh, Arthur, lo siento, yo-" Alfred retrocedió apurado.

"Me preguntaba qué te estaba tomando tanto," interrumpió Arthur calmadamente, moviéndose para hacerle espacio a Alfred. "Vamos."

Alfred le miró fijamente.

"Uhh…"

"¿Qué pasa?" Arthur se inclinó, doblando sus brazos sobre el borde de la blanca tina.

"Yo, uh… N-no pensé que te referías…" Alfred tragó saliva. "Ya sabes… _juntos_."

Arthur rodó sus ojos.

"No seas infantil," suspiró. "Después de todo estamos casados; y no me gusta desperdiciar agua. Y aparte de eso, ¿Quién va a lavar tus costuras por ti?"

"E… estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo-"

"No," Arthur le interrumpió despectivamente. "Ya me imagino cómo las rasparías. Necesitas ser gentil."

"¡Entonces lo haré con cuidado!"

Arthur se movió, deslizándose hacia arriba de la bañera para sentarse en el borde de ella; le dio una patada perezosa al agua.

"Entra," dijo.

Alfred de verdad no quería, no porque tuviese vergüenza, en verdad, porque sí, él y Arthur estaban casados y aunque en realidad _no habían hecho nada_, encontraba que, pensando en ello, no le molestaría ver a Arthur desnudo y viceversa.

El problema recaía en lo absurdo que era; ¿Arthur ni siquiera lo podía besar antes de huir y que tan calmadamente le ordenara compartir la tina?, ¿Y qué hay sobre la cama? ¡El vampiro ni siquiera dormía junto a él!

"No," dijo Alfred, negando con su cabeza. "Eso es raro. P-para ti, me refiero."

"Si te refieres a lo de la cama," dijo Arthur, "entonces no es nada personal. No tiene que ver contigo. Simplemente prefiero un ataúd - mi ataúd."

"yo…" Alfred se armó de valor, apretando sus puños. "Me refiero al beso."

Arthur se congeló. Miró a Alfred, húmedo, su cabello rubio pegándosele. Súbitamente parecía muy vulnerable.

Alfred deseó no haber dicho nada.

"Y," siguió torpemente, para cubrirlo, "S-supongo, yo… bueno, ¿Qué si ya estás harto de mi?, ¿Qué planeas hacer, hundirme?"

"Podría sacarte el dedo del anillo de un mordico si estuviese harto de ti," dijo Arthur, cansado. Tuvo un escalofrío. "¿No entrarás?"

La curiosidad de Alfred fue más fuerte. Se sacó los lentes y los dejó en el borde del lavamanos, sacándose la ropa camino a la bañera. Se paró en el borde con su ropa interior. Arthur se inclinó y tomó un trapo, retorciéndolo afuera.

"Entra," dijo. "No puedo lavarte desde aquí."

Alfred dudó; entonces se sacó su ropa interior y entró. Se paró, respirando, mirando las burbujas. No estaba humillado, pero definitivamente atemorizado, consciente, su piel hormigueando. Miró entre sus pestañas – sólo para ver si Arthur lo estaba mirando, inspeccionándolo.

No lo hizo.

"Pareces olvidar," dijo Arthur, ausente. "que fui yo quien unió tu cuerpo."

"Oh." Alfred exhaló. Se sintió súbitamente estúpido. "… por supuesto que lo hiciste."

Entró en la bañera y se sentó, el agua tibia y llena de burbujas, ascendiendo hasta su cintura.

"Además," continuó Arthur, poniendo sus mojadas piernas a cada lado de él, "Debo decirte que los vampiros casi no tienen libido. No encuentro esto particularmente intimo –_ no en esa forma_, por lo menos."

Comenzó a sobar gentilmente las puntadas de Alfred con su paño mojado, su cuello, sus hombros, sus muñecas, por su espalda, sus muslos. Alfred estaba muy quieto, su cabeza gacha, y lo dejó hacerlo. La proximidad de Arthur, su gentileza, movió algo dentro de él – pero no era deseo, porque esto no era sexual, era…

Bueno, no sabía. No un recuerdo, exactamente, pero algo, _algo_.

"Y tú, bueno, ya lo he dicho antes," continuó Arthur, concentrado en su tarea. "Pero eres bastante simple en tu construcción. Sin sistema circulatorio, ¿Ya ves?, no quería ponerte sangre por obvias razones. Puedes sentir deseo, pero no serás capaz de actuar con él."

"Supongo que debería estar agradecido," dijo Alfred, mirando el techo. "Por lo menos no me creaste para ser un muñeco sexual."

"Eso hubiese sido mucho trabajo extra." Arthur suspiró. "Además, no tienes que asumir que te cree por una razón en específico."

"¿Entonces por qué me creaste?"

"Quizás sólo quería compañía de alguien como yo."

Alfred finalmente le miró, frunciendo el ceño por sobre el vapor de su hombro.

"¿Cómo soy como tú?" Preguntó de mal humor. "Tú eres un vampiro, yo soy-"

"Te lo dije, los vampiro son criaturas hechas a manos. Fui humano una vez, también, y vivo. Soy del viejo orden, un sacrificio de la iglesia, una herramienta de políticos. Mi cabeza debió haber comprado un mes de obediencia. Valía una moneda."

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Alfred silenciosamente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "¿Soy una moneda también?"

"Ahora estás preguntando cosas tontas."

"¿Por qué es tonto querer saber?" Alfred pausó. "Q-quizás no confío en ti."

"No, no creo que lo hagas," Murmuró Arthur. "Supongo que no puedo culparte. Un poco de sospecha, ¿No es así?"

"Heh. Lo sabía." Alfred sonrió, disfrutando el sentir a Arthur enjabonando su espalda con la tela mojada. "No eres el tipo."

"¿No soy el tipo para qué?"

"De casarse." De nuevo, una pausa. "… amar."

"Que cosa más arbitraria." Arthur chasqueó su lengua con impaciencia. "No sabes nada de mí."

"Sé que no te gusto."

"No, no sabes." Arthur suspiró, deteniéndose. "… ¿De verdad crees que te odio, Alfred?"

De nuevo, Alfred se sintió súbitamente arrinconado; sin embargo, esta vez era perfectamente auto-infligido y lo sabía. No dijo nada. Sintió a Arthur descansar su cabeza entre sus omoplatos, su cabello helado y húmedo.

"Porque no lo hago," dijo Arthur calladamente. "Aunque lo intente… no puedo odiarte."

"Pero tampoco me _amas_," dijo Alfred. "No soy estúpido, yo-"

"No, quizás no," murmuró Arthur, sus fríos labios formando palabras contra la espina de Alfred.

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Oh, no sé. Algo entre medio – como nosotros. Ya ves, el purgatorio. Eso es lo que somos." Arthur exhaló contra su húmeda piel, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de Alfred. "… tú y yo, purgatorio puro en la noche. Somos tan casi nada."

"Tú-"

"La felicidad nos evade," susurró Arthur, "y también la desesperación."

* * *

><p><em>Por supuesto que la última cosa que recordaba era morir.<em>

_Había dolido – pero sólo por un momento. El vampiro – famélico, golpeado, tan salvaje como un león o un oso – había sido misericordiosamente rápido. Quizás no debió intentar ayudar al Hermano Geoffrey, quien ya estaba desangrándose cuando Arthur intentó sacar a la criatura de encima._

_No habían estado lejos del monasterio: sólo atrás en los árboles, con canastas en el vacío anochecer, el azul más profundo – y ellos sin hablar. Había un voto de silencio esa tarde._

_Alguien debió haberlos escuchado gritar._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró mirando hacia el vasto y tallado techo de la iglesia, los ricos colores de los vidrios manchados de las ventanas brillando junto a las velas de miel de abeja. El aroma fuerte de la sangre y miró hacia la muralla._

_Los restos del Hermano Geoffrey estaban triturados en el zócalo, una vasta mancha de sangre sobre las piedras. Tenía tres pesadas flechas de ballesta atravesando su cuerpo doblado. Arthur se sentó. Estaba en un ataúd barato sobre el altar; estaba húmedo con la tierra del cementerio y estaba sobre un saco deforme asociado con los funerales de indigentes. Miró al padre – quien estaba de pie en sus túnicas, rodeado por el resto de la orden mayor, todos armados con ballestas y dagas._

"_Bien hecho, Hermano Arthur." El padre avanzó hacia el altar; sus dedos untados con sangre. "Eres puro. Eres un niño de la Iglesia."_

_La pesada puerta atornillada al final del pasillo se abrió hacia la noche._

"_Tienes tres noches para cumplir tu deber, vampiro – y entonces, vendremos por ti"_

* * *

><p>"Aquí"<p>

Arthur, enrollado en su sillón con un pesado volumen de poesía Romántica, le miró con sospecha.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó de mal genio.

"Una taza de té." Alfred la sostuvo en el plato. "¿Qué parece?"

"Parece como un extraño comportamiento viniendo de tu parte, eso parece."

"Bueno, sé que te gusta una taza de té a esta hora de la noche," razonó Alfred, "y te veías tan cómodo, sólo pensé…" se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabes. Que yo lo haría, supongo."

"Hmm," Arthur dejó el libro de lado y tomo el plato. Hizo una mueca ante el té. "… ¿Qué tiene?"

"Veneno, por supuesto."

"Eso veo."

"Tiene leche y un chorro de sangre, si a eso te refieres."

"Si esta es tu forma de sobornarme para que salgamos por la puerta esta noche, puedes olvidarlo." Arthur le miró con seriedad. "Lo digo en serio."

"Oh, no, yo…" Alfred dio lo que esperaba fuese un convincente encogimiento de hombros. "Supongo que ya no me importa eso. ¡Casi rompí mis puntadas corriendo anoche!"

"Ya veo." Arthur no parecía muy convencido; pero por lo menos tomó un sorbo del té. "...Hm."

"¿Cómo está?"

"Pasable, supongo." Arthur tomó otro sorbo a pesar de sus palabras. "… Sería mejor con unas gotas más de sangre."

"Iré a buscar la jarra." Alfred se fue dando alegres saltos. "De todos modos iba a hacerme un café."

Aún tenía la mitad del paquete con el polvo para dormir, ya que Yao parecía haberle dado mucho. Lo volvió a poner en su bolsillo y se hizo una taza de café negro, volviendo a la sala de estar con él y con la pequeña jarra de sangre en una bandeja con los pocos scones sobrantes. Arthur había vuelto a su libro, aunque miró hacia arriba de nuevo con curiosidad ante el ceremonioso arreglo de su fiesta de té.

"Dios," dijo secamente, tomando la jarra, "¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Nada – sólo pensé que deberíamos terminar estos scones antes que se pongan duros y quebradizos." Cuando iba por la mitad de untarle mermelada a un scone, Alfred usó su cuchillo para señalar el libro. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Una selección de poesía Romántica."

"Oh, ¿Sí?, eso es como… ¿Romeo y Julieta?"

"No, este es Romántico con 'r' mayúscula, ya ves."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Romántico con 'r' mayúscula fue un movimiento literario – supongo que es melodrama gótico más que nada. Conocí a algunos de ellos. Wordworth, Byron, Coleridge-"

"¡Oh, sí!, _La balada del viejo marinero_, ¿Verdad?, ¿Y _Christabel_?" Alfred sonrió. "Oye, ¿No que _Christabel_ es sobre un vampiro?"

Arthur simplemente pestañeó, sin habla.

"¿Qué?" Alfred frunció el ceño. "… ¿No lo es?"

"No, si lo es," Dijo Arthur, débilmente. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Alfred infló sus mejillas en molestia.

"No soy estúpido, sabes. Sé algunas cosas."

"Si, pero… ¿_Cómo_ sabes eso?, ¿De dónde lo escuchaste?"

"Oh." Alfred miró hacia el techo, hundido en sus pensamientos; rastreó en su cerebro por la instancia en la que se había vuelto parte de esta trivia, pero se encontró sin explicación. Simplemente llegó a su lengua sin ninguna salida de su mente. "… No lo sé."

Miró a Arthur, quien le estaba mirando con cautela. Qué raro.

"¿Puedo ver el libro?, ¿Por favor?" Alfred acercó su mano.

"Por supuesto."

Parecía para Alfred que Arthur había dudado de alguna forma, pero puso el libro en la palma de Alfred y distraídamente continuó con su mitad de scone, poniendo crema y sangre sobre él.

Alfred ojeó el libro. Nada de él le parecía familiar – la cubierta de cuero rojo, las letras doradas en relieve, los poemas pulcros en el papel amarillento. Se detuvo en _Christabel_ y en _La balada del viejo marinero_, pero nada en os textos le hizo recordar mientras escaneaba en sus cadenciosos arreglos. No los recordaba.

Se lo devolvió a Arthur y cambió el tema, atreviéndose a sacar a flote el tema de la tienda de Yao. No pensó que Arthur se pusiese sospechoso de que había ido, dado que Yao vendía más que nada todo bajo el sol, y de hecho tuvo éxito en guiar al vampiro a una ruidosa discusión de que sobre bajo ninguna circunstancia iban a tener un dragón mascota, sin importar qué tan pequeño o domesticado estuviese.

Arthur, quien había comenzado a marearse, su discurso comenzando a balbucear, eventualmente se quedó dormido sobre el brazo de su silla cerca de las once y cuarto. Alfred lo levantó, victorioso, y lo dejó gentilmente sobre el sofá color pastel, poniendo una sábana sobre él y asegurándose de que estaba cómodo. Arthur no se movió, profundamente dormido, y Alfred corrió silenciosamente escaleras arriba para tomar las placas militares del rincón del espejo. Se detuvo al pasar por el armario; entonces lo abrió y se inclinó, sacando la chaqueta de bombardero de cuero y poniéndosela. Aún no le quedaba bien, no esperaba que fuese de otra forma, pero se sentía bien. Jaló el cuello peludo contra el reverso de su cuello y subió el carro de la cremallera.

Con la bayoneta asegurada en su cinturón, salió de la casa.

* * *

><p>Esta noche la puerta se abrió en un callejón, verde por las viejas lámparas que colgaban arriba. Su cuchillo sujetado firmemente en su palma, Alfred corrió al final del callejón y miró alrededor. La amplia calle que seguía estaba vacía, pero podía escuchar música y risas de la segunda noche del Festival de Disfraces vagando entre los techos torcidos.<p>

Acercó su chaqueta hacia su cuerpo, el cuello peludo contra su quijada, y entró en la calle.

No tenía un plan, era cierto – y sabía que esto era riesgoso, volviendo solo después de matar a un soldado del Todos los Santos la noche anterior. No le gustaba pensar en si mismo como dependiente de Arthur, pero no podía negar que el vampiro era el más rápido y fuerte entre ellos dos; sin mencionar que parecía conocer Sleepy Hollow lo suficientemente bien como para navegarlo mientras corría por su vida.

No obstante, Alfred recordaba haber visto la biblioteca de la ciudad la noche anterior al frente de la plaza, un edificio gran y colonial cerca de la iglesia. Estaba coronado por un campanario, una campana dorada en su interior, y así podía verlo brillar en la luz de la luna entre los espacios de las altas y delgadas casas. Siguió el camino de él, evitando el festival tanto como podía. No era tan estúpido como para tentar su suerte dos veces. Había un fornido Jeep gris estacionado fuera de la iglesia, tenía las letras 'ETS' pintadas en el lado. Sin embargo, estaba abandonada, y Alfred lo tomo como si sus dueños estuviesen dentro de la iglesia. Sin embargo, la pasó arrastrándose, aproximándose con rapidez sobre los adoquines y a pie hasta las pesadas puertas de la biblioteca.

Estaban cerradas.

Jaló y las sacudió por algunos momentos, frustrado, dándole a una de ellas una patada ligera que le dejó esperando. Maldijo, entonces se dio cuenta de que la única cosa que haría era llamar la atención hacia sí mismo; así que se escabulló por el lado y rompió la primera ventana que apareció, metiendo su mano dentro para bajar el pestillo y abrirla. Se levantó y pasó por ella, haciendo crujir el vidrio roto del marco de la ventana, y se dejó caer en las cerámicas de abajo.

Estaba oscuro y se encontró revolviendo alrededor de las murallas por un rato hasta que encontró un panel con interruptores, que encendió las secciones ascendientes de la biblioteca con tronidos metálicos. El lugar lucía como una iglesia, techo alto y ventanas grandes de vidrios como pequeños rectángulos, con la precisa cantidad de bancas. Se encaminó hacia el pasillo central, sus pasos sonando de vuelta con el eco, tomando cuidadosa atención de las secciones.

_Historia, Política, Ficción, Literatura no narrativa, Viajes, Clásicos_…

Encontró una nota iluminada en un pequeño puesto en el otro extremo, posado junto a un hermoso globo de mármol. Se podía leer:

_Para la atención de los clientes,_

_Todos los archivos de diarios, trimestrales y revistas han sido relocalizados hacia el sotano._

_Gracias,_

_Biblioteca pública de Sleepy Hollow._

Esto era lo que había estado buscando; o a eso apostaba. Atravesó las puertas y siguió caminando, dos, tres sets de escaleras, encontrando una única puerta blanca con una manilla de acero esperándole en el fondo. Intentó abrirla, rezando porque no estuviese cerrada, y su corazón se detuvo cuando la manilla cedió a su fuerza. La puerta se abrió y entró, tanteando el interruptor de la luz y presionándolo a encendido. Iluminó el sótano con una única ampolleta, un espectáculo mucho menos sorprendente – y con un irritante zumbido al arrancar.

Alfred volvió a meter su bayoneta en su cinturón, desabrochó su chaqueta y se puso a trabajar sobre los pesados cajones, hojeando entre sus contenidos. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba buscando, pero Gilbert dijo que él, Alfred, había sido asesinado en Julio.

¿Seguramente la aparición de un soldado sin cabeza del Ejército de Todos los Santos había estado en los periódicos?

Encontró un cajón medio vacío casi al final, empezando desde mayo. Hojeando entre los arenosos periódicos por montones, llegó a julio. Nada, nada, nada-

Oh, Cuatro de julio. Ahí estaba. SE ENCUENTRA A SOLDADO DECAPITADO; como el subtítulo, _La cabeza aún está perdida, el Ejército de Todos los Santos y la Policía en alerta_. Incluso había una fotografía granulada de bajo, el típico preciso-pero-grotesco arreglo para la prensa. Alfred dobló el periódico y comenzó a leer.

_El cuerpo sin cabeza de un miembro de la organización de control sobrenatural, el Ejército de Todos los Santos, fue encontrado esta mañana en las afueras de Sleepy Hollow. El cuerpo fue descubierto en las horas de la mañana por un leñador local; la cabeza del difunto no estaba en las cercanías inmediatas y permanece perdida_. _Sin embargo, la victima ha sido identificada por la organización como el Cabo Alfred Jones, quienes se han negado a emitir comentarios. En este momento sólo puede haber especulaciones respecto a la identidad del asesino, pero la alta mortalidad de los soldados del Ejército de Todos los Santos sugiere que el asesinato sea trabajo de uno de los cazados. Continúa en la Página 4._

Alfred volteó obedientemente hasta la página cuatro, encontrándose con una fotografía en blanco y negro de sí mismo. O de su_ cabeza_, por lo menos, unida a lo que solía ser el resto de él. Sin embargo, era una foto vieja, el tipo de fotos que venía en cartas de amor de la guerra – y se dio cuenta de que no estaba vistiendo el uniforme del Ejército de Todos los Santos, tampoco. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un uniforme regular de la armada de los Estados Unidos, y sobre su hombro…

Alfred tocó el cuello de su chaqueta de bombardero. Estaba en la fotografía, podía ver parte del '50' en el oscuro pliegue del cuero.

_Maldición, el vampiro bastardo tenía explicaciones que darle…_

Hubo un _clic_ detrás de él. Se congeló.

"Alfred." La voz era gentil, con un suave, tono familiar. "Está bien, soy Matthew."

Alfred se volteó lentamente, el periódico aún apretado en su mano. La otra estaba abierta, lista, acercándose a la bayoneta. Matthew estaba de pie en el umbral, ambas manos abiertas y arriba para demostrar que no quería herirlo. Aunque él no estaba solo, un hombre alto y ancho con cabello pálido y nariz grande estaba atrás de él, su arma apuntando calmadamente. Alfred sintió que lo reconocía.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Preguntó Alfred, retrocediendo. "Me refiero a aquí abajo-"

"Te vimos entrar," dijo Matthew. "Estamos en alerta máxima después de lo de anoche. Te hemos estado siguiendo desde que fuiste visto en la calle Santa María."

"Ya veo," dijo Alfred con rigidez.

"No hay motivo para asustarse," dijo Matthew gentilmente. Se acercó-

Alfred entró en pánico y fue por su bayoneta, quizás Arthur tampoco era de fiarse, pero estas personas habían tratado de matarlos la noche anterior, y no iba a arriesgarse. El soldado más grande pareció pensar eso también, dado que dijo algo en una cortada y cadenciosa lengua y movió su dedo hacia el gatillo-

"No, no, Ivan, ¡Está bien!" Matthew movió sus brazos, frenético. "Alfred, wow, está bien, ¡Está bien!" Tomó el final del rifle de Ivan y lo empujó firmemente hacia abajo, mirando a Alfred. "Al, no tienes nada que temer, lo prometo. No vamos a herirte."

Alfred dejó salir un suspiró, sus dedos descansando en la empuñadura del cuchillo. Matthew le miró con tristeza.

"Dios, Al, ¿Qué te ha hecho ese vampiro?" murmuró. "Tú eres uno de nosotros, tu eres…"

"Anoche nos cazaban como a un par de ratas," dijo Alfred a la defensiva. "No hacíamos nada malo."

Ivan bufó. Matthew le miró con enojo.

"Entonces," dijo, mirando a Alfred de vuelta, "¿Por qué volviste esta noche?"

"Porque sé que Arthur me mató." Alfred sostuvo el periódico. "Quiero saber por qué… Por qué me hizo esto a mí." Se señaló a sí mismo; a la línea de su cuello sosteniendo la cabeza del gemelo de Matthew al torso de quién sabe quién. "¿Por qué a Alfred Jones?"

Matthew miró a otro lado.

"Esa es la cuestión, Al," dijo. "Me temo que tu… bueno, lo invitaste."

* * *

><p>Matthew, quien había dejado a Alfred en una banca en las afueras del Festival de Disfraces con Ivan como guardia, volvió con una hamburguesa en un envoltorio café de papel, sosteniéndola para él.<p>

"Aquí," dijo, sonriendo. "Doble queso, extra cebolla, sin pepinillos."

Tomándola, Alfred entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha.

"¿Cómo-"

"Soy tu gemelo, duh."

Matthew se sentó junto a él, peleando para abrir el envoltorio de papel de sus donas azucaradas; le ofreció la bolsa a Ivan, quien tomó una con un asentimiento silencioso y se alejó, mezclándose en la multitud.

"¿Esto está mejor?" Preguntó Matthew, sacando una dona para sí mismo. "Pude ver que estabas ansioso ahí abajo en el sótano de la biblioteca – como si pensaras que te teníamos arrinconado."

"Me_ tenían_ arrinconado," respondió Alfred, mordiendo su hamburguesa. Masticó en silencio por un momento. "… Gracias, está muy buena."

"De nada." Matthew le sonrió. "… es… es tan bueno verte, no puedo ni siquiera… bueno…."

Alfred frunció el ceño.

"Mira," dijo, "No recuerdo nada. Desearía poder, pero no puedo – así que cuento con que me ayudes." Metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de bombardero, sacando la placa militar. "Arthur tenía esto – y esta chaqueta también, en su armario. Yo vestía esto en la foto del periódico."

Matthew asintió, s boca sombría.

"Sí," dijo silenciosamente, tomando las placas y mirando la información. "Estas son tuyas." Pasó su pulgar bajo la fecha de nacimiento. "El año es incorrecto. Recuerdo eso."

"¿Lo es?"

"Uh huh. Estas son tuyas de la guerra – me refiero a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Yo no fui, no era de edad suficiente."

Alfred pestañeó.

"… ¿No somos gemelos?"

"Sí." Matthew levantó sus cejas. "Estabas desesperado por unirte, así que en 1942 fuiste a la frontera del estado de al lado y mentiste sobre tu edad para entrar. Sólo tenías dieciséis."

"Bueno, eso suena como una historia genial," dijo Alfred con la boca llena de hamburguesa, "pero no explica por qué Arthur tenía mis cosas."

"Ahí es donde lo conociste, imbécil."

"Espera…" Alfred bajó su hamburguesa, tragando. "¿Conocía a Arthur desde _antes_?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Matthew rodó sus ojos; señaló arriba y abajo del cuerpo descuartizado de Alfred. "No soy un experto, exactamente, pero _esto_ es un comportamiento muy extraño en un vampiro. Si les gusta mucho un compañero como para no matarlo prefieren convertirlo – aunque supongo que esa no era una opción contigo."

"¿Te refieres a que me hubiese convertido en un Hollow?"

Matthew le miró con cautela.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre los Hollows?" le pregunto, cuidadoso.

"Arthur me dijo." Alfred ladeó su cabeza. "… pareces sorprendido."

Matthew negó con su cabeza.

"No sé si lo estoy o no," suspiró, mordiendo su dona nuevamente. "Arthur Kirkland siempre se ha comportado extraño estando cerca de ti."

"Si, matándome, cortándome la cabeza y cosiéndola en un marido rompecabezas parece muy extraño para mí," concordó Alfred secamente. "Oye, ¿Dónde está el resto de mi cuerpo? ¿Lo enterraron?, siento que debería ir a dejarle flores a mi propia tumba o algo."

"En realidad, aún lo tenemos en los cuarteles," replicó Matthew, sin embargo, súbitamente parecía algo evasivo, sin mirar los ojos de Alfred. "Perfectamente preservado, por supuesto."

Alfred no sabía qué decir ante eso; lo golpeó, súbitamente, el pensamiento de que estas personas eran tan peculiares como Arthur.

"Yo… uh…"

Matthew le miró furtivamente.

"… ¿Te gustaría verlo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> _Arthur planea algo, Gilbert planea algo, el E de T los S planea algo - ¡y el pobre Alfred está atrapado entre medio de todos estos viles conspiradores! Pobre cosita, espero que pueda mantener su cabeza derecha, jhahahaha XD_

_¡Aunque las cosas comenzarán a aclarar para él en el siguiente capítulo! Espero que se me unan en ello._

xXx

JA, casi a tiempo –huye lejos-

No wait, comenzaré a responder como Dios manda a los reviews.

**Potito:**

j_ksadfgkjasdf ok, si, bajo presión no trabajo bien xD Y no, no está terminada :'( Pero Robin actualizó bastante el año pasado, espero que no pierda mucho el hilo este año. (El año pasado, cerca de Halloween, justo cuando decidí leerlo {no me gusta leer cosas que no están completas} empezó a actualizar semanalmente, pero ahora empezó a actualizar otra de sus historias)_

_Todas decidieron adelantarse, me enojaré y haré pataleta (?)_  
><em>Jajaja, ¡Exacto!, los romances con desarrollo son buenos, y de nada, amo traducir ;w; ¡Gracias por el review!<em>  
><em>PD: Dat name :$<em>

**Heroluv:** (aunque fue en otro cap)

_Oshe, suelo leer tu nombre en las cosas que subo, te hamo :$$_

_Bueno, ahora ya debes saber más o menos por qué Arthur creó a Alfredin, y sí, la autora de Rockets, ahora explotemos ! (wut?) Gracias por el review!_

.

Bye, hasta la semana que viene!


	6. Parte VI

**The Waning (El declive) **

Las palabras en negrita en los escritos en inglés significan que la voz está siendo cargada.

**Parte VI**

Los cuarteles del Ejército de Todos los Santos era un imponente edificio viejo, estilo Colonial, en el borde de Sleepy Hollow, rodeado por una mata de árboles negros. El Jeep crujió sobre la amarilla grava cuando comenzaron a andar a pie y Alfred miró hacia las vastas puertas de madera con sus pesados pernos mientras salía del auto. Aún estaba alerta, su mano nunca lejos de su bayoneta; y deseó haber tenido la buena idea de tomar también el Browning de Arthur.

Matthew, sintiendo sus nervios, llegó a su lado.

"Al, tienes mi palabra," dijo, "No dejaré que nadie ponga un dedo sobre ti."

"No estoy preocupado sobre un dedo," respondió Alfred, mirando el rifle de Ivan.

"Mira, sólo quédate conmigo y no tendrás de qué preocuparte." Matthew retomó el paso y puso un largo número en el candado de códigos al lado del umbral de la puerta. Hubo una serie de pesados clics y deslizamientos desde lejos y las puertas se abrieron crujiendo un par de centímetros. "Vamos."

Alfred, que la única otra opción que tenía era huir sin escolta y sin pista de cómo volver a la puerta – y con Ivan mirándolo con ojos pequeños y brillantes – no tenía más opción que seguirlos, pisándole los talones a Matthew hacia el gran pasillo de entrada. Esta había sido una gran casa alguna vez, eso era claro, pero en su función como cuartel general del Ejército, mucha de la decoración original había sido reconstruida o reemplazada; o simplemente dejada hasta que se gastase como la pelada alfombra verde bajo sus pies. Había una gran escalera en el medio de la habitación, puesta en los escalones que estaban en espirales de lado a lado; Matthew subió por el lado derecho.

"Ivan, puedes dejarnos," dijo. "Llevaré a Alfred arriba a ver a Kiku."

Siendo un hombre de excepcionales pocas palabras, Ivan simplemente asintió, con una última fría mirada hacia Alfred, tomó la escalera de la izquierda, desvaneciéndose en el ala Este.

"Es hablador," dijo Alfred, secamente, siguiendo a Matthew escaleras arriba.

"Él y tú nunca fueron los mejores amigos," dijo Matthew, "pero se ha vuelto más callado recientemente. Su hermana mayor fue asesinada hace un par de semanas y eran muy cercanos."

"¿Ella también estaba en el ejército?"

"No, sólo una civil. Supongo que eso es lo que lo hace peor." Una pausa. "Su hermana menor, Natasha, si está en el ejército."

"Oh." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que este negocio del ejército corre en las familias, ¿huh?"

"Podrías decir eso."

El corredor principal del ala oeste era estrecho con pequeñas ventanas y un papel tapiz feo se despegaba del yeso de la muralla. El lugar parecía más o menos desierto, lo que a Alfred al principio le pareció un poco raro, pero entonces supuso que estaban en la cúspide de la actividad supernatural, dado que la puerta sólo estaba abierta por la ventana de tres horas, así que era lógico que la mayoría de los soldados estuviese fuera.

"¿Así que ustedes sólo trabajan de noche?"

"No. Hay otras tareas: papeleo, entrenamiento, maniobras…" Matthew hizo una mueca. "Y a veces tenemos que lidiar con un cruce."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Cuando algo del Mundo de los Expulsados se queda atrapado en este lado de la puerta después de que se cierra. Los fantasmas son los peores, no tienen mucho concepto del tiempo o lugar, así que vagan por ahí y se pierden. Así es como las comienzan los 'lugares embrujados' generalmente."

"¿Así que ustedes vienen y se deshacen de ellos?"

"Usualmente. Pueden ser difíciles de sacar a veces, porque no son físicos."

"¿Los matan incluso si no están haciendo ningún mal?"

Matthew le dio una mirada de desagrado.

"Has estado por mucho tiempo en el otro lado," dijo fríamente. "Sintiendo simpatía por ellos. Además, Al, inofensivos o no, nadie quiere un fantasma en su casa. Es como tener ratas."

"Los fantasmas no roen los cables," señaló Alfred.

"En realidad, hemos tenido un reciente caso de una criatura gigante no vista antes que roía las paredes de una casa. Nunca lo capturamos."

"Probablemente un _barghest_," dijo Alfred. "Usualmente son inofensivos, sabes."

"… ¿Y quién te dijo eso?"

"Arthur."

Matthew no dijo nada ante esto; y por un momento prosiguieron en silencio, Alfred pensando que de algún modo había ofendido gravemente a su gemelo.

"Oye, uh, no quise-"

"Aquí estamos."

Ignorándolo, Matthew se detuvo ante la puerta pintada de blanco en el final del corredor y metió otro código; la puerta chilló abriéndose sobre sus malas bisagras y Matthew guió a Alfred hacia lo que parecía que alguna vez había sido una sala de baile, aún con las luces de cristal y las murallas color durazno. Varias mesas y escritorios habían sido puestos en su extensión – y en cada una había un cuerpo, acostado de espalda como si esperaran al sepulturero. Parecía que cada cuerpo tenía cables e intravenosas en cada vena y nervio y articulación, y estaban esparcidos gruesamente en una red sobre cada centímetro libre del suelo.

"Parece que Kiku no está aquí," notó Matthew, mirando alrededor. "Supongo que lo llamaron."

"¿Quién es Kiku?"

"El tipo a cargo de esta operación," dijo Matthew; miró a Alfred tristemente. "… eres buen amigo de él."

Alfred ni se inmutó.

"¿Sabes dónde está mi cuerpo?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Matthew hizo una seña, alejándose. "Pero hubiese sido educado el pedir permiso."

"Es _mi_ cuerpo. No debería _necesitar_ permiso."

"Touché," murmuró Matthew.

Llegaron a una mesa de metal, cercana al final de larga sala, aislada bajo un nicho astillado de yeso diseño rococó. En el nido de cables y cuerdas yacía el cuerpo de un hombre, alto y se hombros anchos, en el uniforme gris del Ejército de Todos los Santos.

Estaba, por supuesto, sin cabeza.

"Así que este es el yo real, ¿uh?" Alfred rodeó la mesa con sus manos en los bolsillos. No podía decir que encontraba conocido al cuerpo. "¿Cómo lo mantienen sin que se descomponga?"

"Esa es el área de Kiku, en realidad," dijo Matthew. "Algún tipo de reacción química, creo."

"Ya veo." Alfred sacó la mano de su bolsillo para jalar uno de los cables – pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Se acercó para mirar la herida del cuello. "Corte limpio."

"Sí – probablemente una espada."

"¿Crees que así fue como morí?"

"No, hay heridas de bala en el área del pecho." Señaló Matthew vagamente. "Te disparó y tomó tu cabeza después. Probablemente quería prescindir del impacto en ella."

Alfred asintió, pasando una curiosa mano sobre el cuerpo. Estaba helado y duro, aunque no rígido, se sentía como si aún tuviese bastante movimiento en las articulaciones. Miró las manos, jugó con los dedos; los suyos – aunque _no_ eran suyos – eran más grandes.

Curioso, empujó las intravenosas y cables y posó su mejilla contra el pecho del cuerpo, justo sobre el corazón. Quería saber si aún estaba latiendo.

Silencio: pero algo en el fondo de su cerebro hizo clic y una imagen pasó frente a sus ojos. Fue rápido, fugaz, y se marchó antes de que pudiese hacerle sentido. Se enderezó, inhalando.

"¿Qué pasa?" Matthew frunció el ceño.

"Nada, yo…" Alfred exhaló de nuevo, mirando el cuerpo. "P-pensé haber visto algo…"

"Como… ¿Un recuerdo?"

"No lo sé." Alfred volvió a bajar su cabeza, poniendo su cabeza tan cerca cómo podía del corazón.

"¡Ahí!" Vino otra vez, pero no pudo retenerlo, una imagen parpadeante en la estática de su perdida memoria. Cambió de posición, poniendo su frente, pero una vez más sólo un retazo le fue concedido. No podía retenerlo lo suficiente como para saber qué era. Se puso de pie, chasqueando su lengua en frustración.

"Qué raro," dijo Matthew, acercándose. "Nunca supe de esta reacción de ningún cuerpo de los que hemos recogido, incluso cuando juntamos los cuerpos desmembrados."

"Es esto, creo." Alfred levantó la mano con su anillo. "No sé qué clase de hechizo lo que sea que Arthur me puso, pero mientras no saque este anillo, las reglas de la muerte no se me aplican."

Lo tenía.

"¡Oye!" chasqueó sus dedos. "¡Lo tengo!"

Sacando la bayoneta de su cinturón, tomó su cabello y comenzó a cortar limpiamente sus puntadas, sosteniendo su cabeza.

"Jesucristo, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Matthew agitó sus brazos hacia él, pareciendo asustado de tocarlo de repente. "Al, no… !"

"Está bien," le aseguró Alfred. "Me lancé bajo un auto anoche y estaba bien." Cortó el último hilo y sacó su cabeza, sosteniéndola del cabello. "…Oh, ¿Pero eres bueno cosiendo?, necesito ayuda para ponerla de vuelta."

Matthew simplemente asintió con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Grandioso." Alfred metió la bayoneta de vuelta en su cinturón. "… Sabes, para alguien que lidia con vampiros y hombres lobos y momias en base diaria, pareces bastante impactado."

"¡No estoy acostumbrado a ver a personas sacándose sus propias cabezas y aún así hablando!" dijo Matthew de mal humor.

Alfred sonrió, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano estirada.

"Oye, ¿Tienes tiempo para algo de Shakespeare?"

"¿Qué propósito tiene esto?" preguntó Matthew, cruzándose de brazos; parecía bastante perturbado, manteniéndose alejado.

"Esto, duh." Alfred fue al final de la mesa. "Quiero ver cómo funciona."

Puso su cabeza contra el cuello cortado de su cuerpo, finalmente con él, tratando de alinearse con su columna. Matthew se forzó finalmente a moverse, llegando a su lado; tomó su brazo.

"Y si esto _funciona_," dijo con urgencia, "… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber?"

Alfred se detuvo, haciendo una mueca.

"¡¿Entonces para qué me trajiste?!" preguntó de mal humor. "¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Matthew?"

"Te queremos de nuestro lado," dijo Matthew. "Eras uno de nuestros mejores miembros."

Alfred lo cortó.

"No tomaré ningún maldito lado hasta que sepa exactamente qué me pasó," dijo. "¡Es una solicitud bastante razonable!"

"… Sólo no quiero que estés mal."

"Matthew, ahora estoy intentando de meter mi cabeza decapitada de vuelta en mi cuerpo muerto," dijo Alfred. "Desperté hace como una semana en el medio de la nada casado con el más excéntrico vampiro… no, sabes qué, ¡Ni si quiera sólo vampiro!, ¡La persona más excéntrica, odiosa, y exasperante que he conocido en mi vida! Anoche casi me matan en la calle por el crimen de comprar una mazorca confitada y una máscara fea en una feria de mal gusto. ¡Creo que estoy más que mal!"

Con un gruñido logró alinear su columna y con una sacudida su cerebro comenzó a llenarse. Sus dedos se crisparon.

"Oh, Al," dijo Matthew miserablemente. "Ni siquiera sabes la mitad de todo."

* * *

><p><em>La primera vez que vio al Comandante Arthur Kirkland – cuarteles, Duxford, 1942- algo pasó por su cuerpo; un golpe eléctrico, quizás, no de entendimiento o camaradería, pero algo, algo. Era la oscura línea de sus cejas, el pliegue de ella sobre sus verdes ojos salvajes, la agudeza de su barbilla, lo derecho de su espalda. Había algo que podría describir como cansancio, que estaba exhausto, Alfred lo reconoció incluso sin saberlo.<em>

_Kirkland era uno de esos en cardo de los nuevos reclutas; los jóvenes británicos se apresuraron en salir de escuelas y minas, los canadienses en la segunda onda, americanos nuevos y de cara fresca con corazones crudos desde Pearl Harbor. Kirkland –de cara pálida con suspiros que hacían vibrar su caja torácica – ladraba órdenes, impaciente con su nuevo discurso, y era estricto y quisquilloso con cosas como botones pulidos y zapatos brillantes. Alfred, quien era desordenado por naturaleza y que se encontraba furioso en sólo diez minutos, no le gustaba-_

_Y aún así se encontraba incapaz de alejar su mirada de él, mirando su espalda, el espacio entre sus hombros._

_Fue gradual, entonces, pero Alfred comenzó a notar qué tan raro era Kirkland; cómo su temperamento era mucho más insoportable en las mañanas, que –para el atardecer – era casi agradable; cómo pasaba por peculiares fases de lucir demacrado y casi famélico y luego, ¡Casi milagrosamente! Por la noche, de hecho, se convertía en la imagen de lo saludable, pleno de rostro y más brillante a la vista. Tenía una inhumana cualidad de audición, también, sin mencionar su sentido del olfato; podía oler un cigarro oculto o cuando al parecer podía escuchar cuando cambiaban la página de una historieta bajo las sábanas después de que se apagaban las luces desde una distancia de treinta metros. Alfred era, de hecho, no el único que pensaba que era peculiar y ciertamente no era el autor del rumor de que Kirkland no era humano, más bien alguna clase de terrorífico robot construido por el Ejército (Que Alfred esperaba secretamente fuese la verdad, porque eso hubiese sido Tan. Genial.)_

_Por supuesto, ese no era el caso, como Alfred descubrió a cinco semanas de su entrenamiento básico. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y había salido a tropezones de las barracas hacia la oscuridad para usar el baño y beber agua; y, cuando volvía sosteniendo su taza de estaño, vio luz debajo de la puerta del ala del hospital. Esto no era algo inusual, por supuesto, con doctores y enfermeras y el personal auxiliar yendo y viniendo a todas horas._

_Sin embargo, Arthur Kirkland deslizándose hacia afuera de él, aferrado a varias bolsas de sangre médica, si lo era._

_Alfred, con su aliento en la garganta, ya recontando lo salvaje de esta historia para el resto de los chicos cuando llegara la mañana, que el Comandante Kirkland, un bicho raro, ¡¿Por qué demonios robaba sangre médica en el medio de la noche?! Alfred en silencio, descalzo, le siguió todo el camino entre las ordenadas barracas hasta los cuarteles de los oficiales; y ahí se agachó detrás de una esquina mientras Kirkland revisaba el corredor arriba y abajo antes de entreabrir la puerta de su habitación y deslizándose adentro con su premio._

_Alfred se escabulló tras él; aunque en realidad no sabía por qué estaba siguiendo el asunto hasta este punto, dado que las habitaciones eran individuales y no tenían ventanas en este lado del corredor, así que no tenía ni una oportunidad de ver qué era lo que Kirkland haría con esas bolsas de sangre. Aún así, se detuvo afuera de la puerta de Kirkland, con la espalda pegada a la pared, y se quedó callado, escuchando para oír el abrir del plástico, una gárgara de sangre…_

_Nada._

_Frunciendo el ceño, Alfred se acercó, inclinándose sobre la puerta, tan callado como podía; pero incluso con su oreja apretada firmemente contra la madera, no pudo oír nada. Qué raro. ¿Acaso Kirkland lo había escuchado? ¿Visto, quizás? Tal vez debería golpear-_

_La puerta se abrió y Alfred perdió el equilibrio, tropezando hacia dentro de la habitación. Cayó en una montonera doblada a los pies de Arthur Kirkland, agarrando su codo con un siseo._

"_Buenas noches, Jones," dijo Kirkland con frialdad, mirándolo hacia abajo._

_Algo sobre él era súbitamente terrorífico y Alfred se esforzó en alejarse a rastras de él._

"_C-Comandante Kirkland, l-lo siento, yo sólo estaba-"_

"_Oh, no, entra." Kirkland agarró a Alfred del cuello de su uniforme y lo arrastró con facilidad a través del umbral. "Absolutamente insisto."_

_Cerró la puerta de un golpe y sacudió a Alfred hasta el medio del piso; y entonces cerró y volvió a su escritorio, pasando sobre Alfred._

"_Lo siento," dijo jovialmente, "me has pillado en un mal momento. Estoy hambriento, verás, y, bueno… Puede que no esté en mi mejor comportamiento."_

"… _¿Hambriento?" Alfred se levantó un poco, mirando hacia arriba a Kirkland mientras éste se hundía en su silla._

"_¿Te quedarías abajo?" Kirkland señaló con su mano. "Tan bajo como puedas, ese es un buen chico. No quieres tu garganta en mi campo visual."_

"_¿Mi… garganta?" Alfred se agachó una vez más, enderezando su cuello para mirar a Kirkland; quien había levantado un vaso de su hermoso escritorio, un vaso tan claro como el agua lleno hasta casi el borde con un líquido grueso y carmesí. _

"_Bien, sí." Kirkland rodó sus ojos. "Eres un poco duro, ¿No es así?, ¿No es obvio para ti que soy un vampiro?"_

_Bebió y Alfred sintió su estómago dar un vuelco._

"_N-no existen cosas como un vampiro," dijo débilmente, incapaz de alejar su vista de la blanca garganta de Kirkland pulsando mientras tragaba la sangre. "… ¡Sólo eres un psicópata loco que bebe sangre!"_

_Kirkland se detuvo para respirar, su labio inferior rojo._

"_Ah," dijo, "si tan sólo estuvieses en lo correcto."_

_Bostezó, demasiado lento al cubrirse; y Alfred los vio entonces, brillando escarlatas, los alongados dientes terminados en puntas inhumanas._

"_Oh, Jesús H. Cristo," susurró Alfred, los ojos bien abiertos; casi olvidándose y retrocediendo apresuradamente, encontrándose a sí mismo contra el catre._

"_Por favor no entres en pánico," gruño Kirkland. "Hace que tu corazón se acelere y ese tipo de cosas me vuelven loco." Lamió el resto de la sangre alrededor del vaso y bebió lo que quedaba. _

"_¡¿E-entonces qué sugiere que haga?!" explotó Alfred._

"_Sólo quédate quieto," dijo Kirkland, lamiendo su labio inferior para limpiarlo. "Aún estoy hambriento. Te ruego que no me provoques."_

_Alfred miró en horror como el vampiro alcanzaba otro paquete de sangre y lo abría de un mordisco, apretando el contenido en el vaso vacío._

"_¿Va a matarme?" preguntó calladamente, mirando su blanco puño alrededor del plástico._

"_No," dijo Kirkland. "Eso sería mucho problema; tu ausencia sería notada y además no tendría un lugar para tirar tu cuerpo." Se detuvo, el vaso apoyado en su labio inferior. "… Así será, por supuesto, suponiendo que puedas mantener tu hocico cerrado."_

_Tomó un sorbo._

"_Puedes, ¿supongo?"_

"_Sí, señor, absolutamente." Alfred miró las tablas del piso, temblando. Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda su vida._

"_Bien, estoy contento con que eso este pactado." Kirkland inclinó su cabeza hacia él. "Ahora sal de aquí y vuelve a tu maldita cama o te tendré corriendo vueltas por una semana."_

_Alfred trastabilló levantándose y atravesó la habitación a tropezones, sin despegar sus ojos de Kirkland; quien le miraba con diversión sobre el borde del vaso. Alfred estaba más perturbado por su actitud._

"_¿Por qué admitírmelo a mí?" preguntó, retrocediendo hacia la puerta. "¿Por qué no simplemente abrir la puerta y echarme? ¿Por qué arrastrarme aquí y mostrarme, yo-"_

"_Me seguiste desde el ala del hospital," le interrumpió Kirkland. "Sé que me viste tomas las bolsas de sangre; y si no te mostraba el horror de mi verdadero propósito, te dejaba ir con tus propias conclusiones y eso podría ser potencialmente más peligroso. Le dices a alguien que le dice a alguien que le dice a alguien y se sale de control, ya sabes, entonces me tengo que explicar frente a diez oficiales. No quiero tener que lidiar con eso." Se encogió de hombros. "Además, sé que me observas, sé que piensas que soy raro; y ahora sabes el por qué."_

"_Q-quizás le diré a todos de todas formas y-"_

"_Dejando nuestro acuerdo de lado, nadie te creería."_

"_Ellos… ¡Ellos deben haber notado que faltan bolsas de sangre!" Alfred tanteó la manilla de la puerta. "Y tus dientes son una muy buena indicación-"_

_Kirkland estaba fuera de su asiento en lo que pareció un rayo de luz, agarrando a Alfred de la garganta y embistiéndolo contra la puerta de una manilla con fuerza monstruosa que Alfred no poseía en su cuerpo entero._

"_Disculpa," escupió, sus ojos ardiendo en un verde químico, "pero me parece que estás amenazándome."_

_Alfred no podía hablar, la palma de Kirkland aplastando su tráquea. La planta de sus pies rozaban contra la pared mientras colgaba._

"_He sobrevivido por casi quinientos años," Kirkland continuó fríamente. "¿Qué es lo puedes hacer __**tú,**__ estúpido pequeño chico? ¿De verdad crees que decir historias de mi sobre un par de bolsas de sangre perdidas será suficiente para delatarme?"_

_Sonrió súbitamente._

"_Además," dijo, "si estamos por ese camino, __**yo**__ también tengo una prueba. Estarás fuera en menos de lo que canta un gallo si piensas que creo por un momento que tienes dieciocho." Aún sosteniendo a Alfred por el cuello, se volteó y lo lanzó al piso. "Tienes jodidos quince años, a lo más."_

"_Dieciséis," carraspeó Alfred, volteándose. "Tengo… dieciséis."_

"_Sí, bueno, dieciséis aún son dos años muy joven," siseó el vampiro, sus sangrientos dientes brillando. "Si quieres mantener tu rango y tu maldita __**cabeza**__, sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada."_

_Dio zancadas hacia la puerta y le sacó el seguro, manteniéndola abierta._

"_Ahora, __**sal**__ de aquí."_

_Alfred trepó levantándose y salió disparado al lado de él, su corazón acelerado mientras se deslizaba hacia el pasillo. Escuchó a Kirkland cerrar de un golpe la pesada puerta y no se detuvo, corriendo todo el camino de vuelta a las barracas. Se escabulló adentro y se apoyó en la puerta, jadeando con terror._

_Esos dientes y esos ojos… y esa monstruosa fuerza…_

"_¿Jones?" Pearson, un tipo fuerte en sus veintes sobre la cama más cercana a la puerta, se estaba sentando, mirándole fijamente en la oscuridad. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_

"_Nada." Alfred se tropezó alejándose de la puerta. "S-sólo fui por un poco de agua."_

"_Bueno, vuelve a la cama." Pearson se volteó. "Sabes que Kirkland merodea por las noches."_

_Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Alfred corriese a su catre y se escondiera bajo las sábanas. Su corazón aún acelerado en su pecho._

_Su padre había peleado en la Primera Guerra Mundial y le había contado de los horrores de la guerra; y Alfred había estado esperando ver cosas terribles afuera-_

_No había esperado encontrarlas aquí._

* * *

><p><em>Por las siguientes semanas Alfred evadió al Comandante Kirkland tanto como podía. No fue difícil de lograr, dado que Kirkland parecía estar dándole espacio en respuesta, pero cuando cruzaban camino Alfred bajaba la vista, no queriendo encontrarse con esos ojos.<em>

_Sin embargo, encontró que vivir junto a un monstruo que correspondía a pesadillas no era tan terrible como lo había anticipado (no era que supiese). Claro, había algo un poco raro sobre Kirkland, que Alfred había notado antes, pero era profesional y eficiente en su puesto y un muy hábil soldado. Alfred, aunque sentía repulsión –e incluso miedo – aún se encontraba sin pensar menos sobre Kirkland como oficial Comandante._

_Esperaba con aliento de suspenso el ser llamado por otros oficiales e interrogado sobre su edad y sus papeles; y subsecuentemente echado con bolsos y maletas de vuelta a los Estados Unidos en desgracia. No pasó, sin embargo, y eventualmente se relajó en la conclusión de que Kirkland consideraba que su trato era justo y no tenía intención de delatar a Alfred sobre su minoría de edad mientras __**él**__ se mantuviese callado sobre las bolsas de sangre._

_Así que __**sí**__ se quedó callado y co-existían más o menos pacíficamente a la distancia de un brazo._

_Entonces, en la tarde de un martes en septiembre, hubo una súbita ráfaga de pánico y un gran escuadrón de Jeeps alrededor del hospital. Había habido un choque en una base cercana con decenas de heridos y necesitaban sangre para las transfusiones; y la mayoría de ella estaba siendo llevada en cajas con muchos de los jóvenes soldados rasos mirando._

_Alfred, incidentalmente, estaba muy curioso por ver qué efecto iba a tener esto en Kirkland, quien él sospechaba estaba hambriento debido a que estaba más insoportable de lo usual._

_La respuesta de Kirkland, incidentalmente, fue encerrarse en su habitación al día siguiente._

_Por supuesto, siendo un soldado raso de bajo rango aún en entrenamiento, Alfred no escuchaba mucho; pero si vio a otros oficiales discutiendo sobre la condición de Kirkland en bajas, voces graves, y muchos días después eventualmente los rumores llegaron a las barracas. Aparentemente Kirkland estaba enfermo de muerte, habían enviado a un doctor a verlo y el buen hombre nunca había visto nada como esto y no sabía qué prescribir. Había sugestiones, habladas en tonos callados, de que moriría, que estaba así de débil, y que debía ser enviado a casa._

_Alfred, por supuesto, sabía que simplemente estaba hambriento y que su escasa comida había sido alejada de él._

_Alfred se quedó despierto esa noche, preocupado casi mortalmente; no porque de verdad pensase que Kirkland moriría – pero porque sospechaba que el vampiro sólo podía soportar un tiempo sin sangre antes de reaccionar. ¿Qué si Kirkland mataba a alguien porque estaba muriendo de hambre? ¿Qué si uno no era suficiente? ¿Qué si mataba a dos o tres…?_

_Sin embargo, su coraje le falló, y no salió de la cama, simplemente acurrucado bajo sus cobijas. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Ir y ofrecerse a sí mismo a Kirkland como un sacrificio? Una y otra vez pensó que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, lo más noble y heroico, pero no podía obligarse a hacerlo, temblando ante el pensamiento de esos brillantes ojos y mortales dientes._

_Debía hacerlo. Debía porque era el único que sabía quién era realmente Kirkland. Era el único que sabía qué era lo estaba mal con él._

_Llegó la mañana y se despertó con el cuello adolorido, habiéndose dormido enrollado en una bola. Se levantó y fue a lavarse y vestirse, atípicamente callado._

"_¿Qué pasa contigo, Jones?" Pearson preguntó, poniéndose su camiseta. "Usualmente andas con bromas y el doble de ruidoso."_

_Alfred meneó su cabeza a modo de disculpa._

"_Lo siento, yo… tuve un mal sueño, supongo…"_

"_Bueno, ¡Mejor te apresuras o te atrasaras!"_

_Hubo noticias en el desayuno: no de un cuerpo seco, como Alfred temía, pero de un operativo de donación de sangre en la tarde para rellenar el stock. La gente de las ciudades cercanas vendrían a dar sangre, también, y la congregación de la parroquia local._

_Alfred pasó la mañana tratando de leer sus historietas, imaginando a Kirkland oliendo toda esa sangre y saliendo violentamente de su habitación, salvaje y animal, apartando a las enfermeras a golpes para llegar al cargamento, bebiendo bolsa tras bolsa en su hambre incontrolable._

_Tuvo un escalofrío. __**Tenía**__ que hacer algo, lo sabía; y rezaba porque fuese capaz de actuar lo suficientemente rápido._

_Fue uno de los primeros en la fila del operativo de donación, dando su nombre y rango y tipo de sangre (esperando que no fuesen capaces de saber su verdadera edad por su sangre). Era B negativo, así que fue tomado por una enfermera al fondo de una gran carpa que había preparado y se sentó en una silla mientras ella miraba el papel y arreglaba la aguja._

"_¿Has donado sangre antes, amor?"_

_Estaba conversándole para calmarlo, distraerlo, y se sintió agradecido por ello, aunque sus nervios estaban en el límite no por la aguja, sino por lo que planeaba hacer._

"_Nunca antes," respondió débilmente, mirándola arremangar su manga y esparcir alcohol sobre la curvatura de su codo._

"_Está bien." Sacó su cinta. "No dolerá por mucho."_

_Fue un poco mentira, porque si dolió durante le sacaban sangre y siseó y miró a otro lado. Sacó la aguja y le dio una galleta después y lo envió de vuelta, aunque vagó en los alrededores por el suficiente tiempo como para mirarla poner su sangre en bolsas, escribir su nombre y pegarlo en él para ponerlo en una bandeja. _

_Afuera pudo ver a camilleros empujando carritos repletos de esas bandejas, llevándolas al edificio principal del hospital. Los siguió, lánguido, tratando de no atraer sospechas, y se deslizó hacia el edificio. El lugar estaba tan afanosamente ocupado que pasó desapercibido, siguiendo a un camillero en particular a un par de metros por detrás. Esperó en la esquina del corredor, mirando al hombre entrar a una habitación con el carrito. El camillero se fue en unos minutos, y dentro de la puerta medio abierta, se escuchó un metódico traqueteo metálico, y entonces volvió con carrito y las bandejas vacías._

_Alfred notó que la puerta, aunque estuviese cerrada, fue dejada sin llave, seguramente por el alto volumen de idas y vueltas._

_Se agachó fuera de vista mientras el camillero pasaba y entonces, cuando estuvo vacío, se deslizó por la esquina y se acercó furtivamente a la habitación. Miró rápidamente a un lado y al otro antes de tomar la manilla, encontrándola rígida y fría bajo su mano. La empujó hacia abajo y la puerta se abrió._

_En la habitación hacía frío y su respiración hacía vaho mientras caminaba dentro. Era una habitación simple con un techo de yeso bajo y dos luces de tubo. Altas cabinas metálicas con decenas de cajones llamaban la atención, puestas cerca las unas con las otras en la longitud de las paredes._

_Fue a la primera y abrió un poco uno de los cajones. Había algunas bolsas de sangre adentro; estaba en los apellidos comenzados con 'C'. Sabía que su propia sangre aún no había sido traída y no tenía mucho tiempo que desperdiciar. Pasó por los cajones hasta que encontró uno con muchas bolsas dentro –apellidos con 'S'- así que el tomar algunas bolsas no sería notado. Metió tres en sus bolsillos, cerró el cajón y se deslizó fuera de la habitación._

_Tomó el camino de salida del edificio del hospital y cortó el camino hacia las barracas de los oficiales. Su corazón comenzó a martillear en su caja torácica mientras iba camino a la habitación de Kirkland. ¿Qué encontraría una vez ahí? ¿Suponer que Kirkland se había ido hace mucho?, nadie lo había visto en días – quizás se había marchado para ir a cazar sangre fresca a otro lado._

… _¿Podía suponer que Kirkland había __**muerto**__? ¿Se encontraría Alfred con su cuerpo seco en el piso de la habitación, habiéndose muerto de hambre?_

… _¿Podía suponer que Kirkland ignoraría las bolsas de sangre en su hambre maniática y en lugar de ellas fuese derecho al cuello de Alfred?_

_Cuando llegó al cuarto de Kirkland, estaba tan aproblemado que sólo pudo lograr dar un par de golpes tímidos (y para lograrlos tuvo que juntar todo su coraje). A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba esperando una respuesta-_

_La puerta se entreabrió estrechamente y los ojos verdes de Kirkland brillaron mirándole desde la oscuridad de adentro._

"_Dámelas," siseó Kirkland. "Puedo olerlas."_

"_O-oh." Alfred revolvió sus bolsillos, logrando sacar una de las bolsas; rápidamente dejó de estar en su mano antes de que Kirkland la alcanzara por el estrecho espacio de la puerta y se la quitara._

_La puerta se cerró otra vez, dejando a Alfred en el otro lado._

"_Uh…" Alfred se aclaró la garganta, las otras dos bolsas pesando en los bolsillos de su uniforme. "… ¿Quiere… las otras dos…?"_

_No hubo respuesta. A pesar del miedo a la criatura del otro lado de la puerta, Alfred pudo sentir que comenzaba a molestarte. Se volteó y puso su espalda contra la puerta, hundiéndose hasta una posición para sentarse._

"_Por lo menos pudo haberme dado las gracias," gruñó, cruzándose brazos._

_Silencio por un largo momento; y entonces la puerta se abrió otra vez y se tropezó, cayendo en su_ _espalda. Sacudió su cabeza, aturdido, arreglándose los lentes para mirar a Kirkland._

"_Ahora puedes pasar," dijo Kirkland. Se alejó caminando. "Cierra la puerta detrás de ti, ¿ok?"_

_Alfred rodó y se arrodilló, mirando a Kirkland ir al escritorio. Se veía terrible; su cabello más desordenado de lo habitual, su camisa lucía como si la hubiese estado vistiendo por días, estaba delgado y exhausto y tan blanco que parecía un fantasma._

_Aunque su barbilla estaba manchada de rojo._

_Cerrando la puerta con su pie, Alfred se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Kirkland había ido a su escritorio y estaba sentado en su silla, mirando a Alfred con expectación (Alfred notó que se movía levemente hacia adelante y atrás, como si estuviese impaciente)_

_Silencio._

"_Tienes, por supuesto, mi más sincera gratitud," dijo Kirkland después de un momento. Su voz era ronca, tensa, y se inclinó en su asiento. "…Dame las otras. Puedo olerlas en ti. Tipo A, Tipo O. Me está volviendo loco."_

_Alfred las sacó una a una, acercándose y dejándolas en el borde del escritorio. Kirkland tomó una inmediatamente, abriéndola. Diferente a la vez anterior, que había sido algo como un trámite sofisticado, simplemente la bebió directo del empaque. Hizo que Alfred se sintiese enfermo mirando, así que en vez de ello dirigió su mirada a la pared._

"_¿De dónde las sacaste?" Preguntó Kirkland entre bolsas._

"_Hay un operativo de donación funcionando ahora," murmuró Alfred. "Hubo un accidente en una base aérea y necesitan llevar nuestra sangre en cajones – así hoy están restableciéndola." Miró al vampiro. "… ¿No podías olerla?"_

"_He estado tan hambriento que mis sentidos han estado algo torpes. Sólo podía oler ésta contigo cuando estabas a unos metros de mi puerta."_

"_Oh." Alfred miró arriba, viendo a Kirkland beber el último tercio de la última bolsa. "… ¿Será eso suficiente?"_

"_Suficiente para sacarme del abismo, por lo menos." El vampiro pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. "… Estaba a punto de hacer algo drástico."_

"_¿No que los vampiros se alimentan de los vivos?" preguntó Alfred; no pudo evitarlo, su curiosidad ganándole._

"_Idealmente," dijo Kirkland, "pero no es muy práctico, especialmente no en cuarteles como este. Y no me gusta matar si puedo evitarlo, eso se vuelve un problema."_

"_Así que eres… ¿Un vampiro __**bueno**__?"_

_Kirkland hizo una mueca, pasando sus dedos por su cabello._

"_Más bien sensato," replicó. "Y me gusta el ejército – así que estoy dispuesto a hacer sacrificios."_

"_Ellos dijeron… que ibas a morir."_

_Kirkland bufó._

"_Ciertamente," concordó, "estaba muy débil – pero no hubiese muerto. Podemos pasar semanas sin alimentarnos; aunque no me alimento a diario, lo que pudo empeorar mi condición." Miró a Alfred fijamente. "Con todo eso dicho, estoy muy agradecido contigo, Jones. Si mi hambre hubiese nublado mi razón… bueno, quién sabe qué es lo que hubiese hecho."_

"_Bueno…" Alfred miró el piso. "E-está bien, señor…"_

_(Pensó que lo mejor era no mencionar que sólo había actuado por miedo a que Kirkland se __**volviese**__ loco matando gente.)_

"_Espero que nadie te haya visto," continuó Kirkland._

"_No, señor." Alfred negó con la cabeza. "Fui cuidadoso."_

"_Hmm." Kirkland tomó un paquete de cigarrillos sobre el escritorio, encendiendo uno. Le ofreció el paquete a Alfred. "¿Quieres uno?"_

"_Claro, supongo." Alfred se acercó un poco, alcanzando el paquete ofrecido para tomar uno. Kirkland sostuvo el encendedor, señalándole para que se inclinase hacia abajo._

_Lo hizo; aunque no sin dudar antes. Recordó las palabras de Kirkland se unas semanas antes, 'No quieres tu garganta en mi campo visual.'_

_Cuando se inclinó y Kirkland encendió la llama, la luz surgió en su blanca cara y Alfred vio la línea entre sus cejas y el aleteo negro de sus pestañas y la pálida curva de su labio. Era alarmante, de hecho, y tomó a Alfred por sorpresa._

_Quizás, sabiendo sus pensamientos, Kirkland lo miró._

"_Sabes," dijo calladamente, "no soy un monstruo."_

_Alfred no dijo nada ante esto y se alejó con su cigarrillo. Lo caló nerviosamente, inclinándose contra el escritorio._

"_Eres muy joven," continuó Kirkland, "y aunque estés en el ejército, todo lo que has visto hasta ahora es el entrenamiento básico. Aún no has visto la guerra. Aún no has visto qué tan terribles son los hombres realmente. El mundo es un lugar muy cruel."_

_Alfred bufó, alejando su mirada._

"_¿Es esa su forma de decir que está bien el beber sangre?" preguntó._

"_No exactamente." Kirkland se detuvo, exhalando una bocanada de humo. "Supongo que te das cuenta de que también fui humano una vez."_

"_Así es como funciona, ¿no?"_

"_Bueno, algo así – aunque debo pedirte que no pongas nociones sobre vampiros que debas tener sobre lo que has leído. Los vampiros no crean otros vampiros. Los hombres me hicieron esto a mí, Jones."_

_Alfred frunció el ceño._

"_¿Fue un… castigo o algo?"_

_Kirkland parecía pensativo, golpeando la ceniza para que cayera._

"_Sabes," dijo, "nunca lo pensé de esa forma… Es difícil decir si lo __**merecía**__ o no, considerando que no está del todo mal."_

"… _¿Le gusta ser un vampiro?"_

_Kirkland se encogió de hombros._

"_Como digo, no es todo malo," dijo. "Ciertamente tiene sus desventajas, con todo lo de la dieta y eso, y que he sido cazado demasiadas veces como para contarlas; pero también he vivido para ver las maravillas de las invenciones, leído gran literatura y conocido a gente muy influyente. He visto más del mundo que cualquier persona en la que puedas pensar – y he visto ambos, lo bueno y lo malo, también."_

"_Entonces, ¿Eres inmortal?" Alfred jugueteó con su cigarrillo._

"_Es más como que ya estoy muerto." Kirkland ladeó su cabeza. "Pero está bien, sabes. Vivir para siempre, en el dicho, es maravilloso mientras no te importe estar solo."_

_Esto, por supuesto, sólo pudo llevar a una pregunta:_

"_¿Y __**ti **__no te importa estar solo?"_

_Kirkland le sonrió. Sus dientes mostrándose._

"_Hasta ahora," dijo, "creo que ya lo he convertido en un arte."_

* * *

><p><em>Alfred no había esperado convertirse en amigo del Comandante Kirkland, pero de hecho, el vampiro –que insistía en su deuda con él –era peculiarmente leal y comenzó a tratar a Alfred casi con favores, dándole sus raciones (Excepto los cigarros) e invitándolo a su habitación en las tardes para hablar. Habiendo vivido por casi cinco siglos, Arthur era muy interesante y mantenía a Alfred absorto hasta entrada la noche con sus vividas historias de peleas de borrachos en bares con Shakespeare y Jonson; y sus días en el alto mar cuando se había aburrido y le faltaba dinero y se volvió pirata por un tiempo. Parecía haber salido de sí mismo y lo había admitido, de hecho, confesándole que nadie lo había encontrado tan inspirador en un muy buen tiempo. A Alfred le parecía, de hecho, que no había tenido un amigo en mucho tiempo, y Arthur estaba de acuerdo y decía que tenía amigos fantasmas y otros vampiros y otras criaturas, ciertamente, pero todos ellos tenían sus propias historias que contar como piedrecillas alrededor de sus cuellos.<em>

_Alfred nunca había sido un lector afanado, tampoco, y Arthur estaba feliz de leerle todo tipo de maravillosos libros de los que Alfred nunca había oído y que nunca hubiese sido capaz de saber por sí mismo. Le leyó todos los clásicos: Chaucer, Milton, Spenser, Malory, y además todos los Románticos, los poemas de Wordsworth y Coleridge y Keats y Byron, y los grandes modernos como Dickens; y por insistencia de Alfred leyeron algo de famosos escritores norteamericanos, Irving y Hawthorne y Melville y Whitman. A Alfred le gustaban más las historias del Rey Arturo, en Le Morte d'Arthur de Malory y La Reina Hada de Spenser e Idilios del Rey de Tennyson._

_Supuso que le gustaban porque Arthur había dicho que lo podía llamar por su nombre cuando estuviesen solos; y las historias se quedaban con él incluso pasado tiempo después de que había vuelto a las barracas y se acurrucaba en su catre, llenándose de sueños con caballeros en espléndidas armaduras y damas en lagos y espadas sacadas de piedras._

_(También le gustaba el poema de Coleridge 'Christabel'. Era sobre un vampiro.)_

_Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Arthur, más llegaba a entender sus palabras: "No soy un monstruo" – y que había sido habladas en un ruego, notó Alfred, un suspiro en la oscuridad para rogarle a alguien, quién fuese, que entendiera._

_Una noche en verano, estaban acostados de espalda en el recién cortado pasto y miraron arriba al claro cielo, lleno de montones de estrellas. Era casi el final del entrenamiento de Alfred. En septiembre se lo llevarían a la península con su tropa y su rifle y sus placas de metal, dos, una para el cuello y una para ser puesta en su bota – en caso de que la cabeza fuese separada de su cuerpo._

"_¿Quieres venir conmigo?" preguntó Arthur. Fue súbito, callado._

_Alfred volteó su cabeza sobre el pasto, mirándolo. Era pálido y frío en el helado aire como un glaciar._

"_¿Ir contigo a dónde?" Preguntó Alfred, enterrando sus plantas de los pies en el pasto. Las movía adelante y atrás, haciendo surcos en el seco suelo._

"_A Londres." Una pausa. "Me refiero a cuando tu entrenamiento termine, por supuesto."_

"_¿Qué hay en Londres?"_

"_La Oficina de Guerra. Estoy involucrado con ellos: Inteligencia, ese tipo de cosas." Arthur bostezó. "Para lo que sea que me necesiten en realidad."_

_Alfred se apoyó en sus codos._

"_¿Qué, eres como… los de operaciones especiales?"_

"_Algo así. Ya tengo las credenciales, después de todo." Arthur ladeó su cabeza para sonreírle. "Aunque admito que extraño el campo de batalla."_

_Alfred entendía. Arthur quería salvarle la vida. Aunque no era necesariamente garantizado que moriría en batalla, las cosas no estaban a su favor; no estaban a favor de nadie, supuso, menos a favor de los recién entrenados._

…_Bueno, excepto para los soldados inmortales._

"_¿Qué tal si… qué tal si me conviertes?" Preguntó calladamente, rodando._

"_De ningún modo." Respondió Arthur, afiladamente._

"_¿Por qué?, seguro que hace sentido, o sea, podría ser-"_

"_Tendría que matarte primero," le cortó Arthur, fríamente, "e incluso así, nunca lo he hecho antes. Podría meter la pata y-"_

"_C-confío en ti, Arthur."_

"_Bueno, yo no." Arthur rodó a su lado. "Por favor no vuelvas a pedirme esto, Alfred."_

_Alfred suspiró, mirando el cielo una vez más. El sonido de las conversaciones y risas del ocupado salón llegaban claro en el aire._

"_Todos pensarían que soy un maldito cobarde y elijo un trabajo de oficina," dijo._

"_Sería un ascenso," dijo Arthur, aún con su espalda hacia él. "…Además, ¿Quién dijo que sería trabajo de oficina?"_

_Alfred frunció el ceño, confundido._

"_Pero tú-"_

"_Hay más en la guerra que tirar bombas, chico. Supongo que la pregunta real es si quieres contribuir de verdad o si quieres que te disparen hasta hacerte pedazos tratando de tomar de vuelta un metro cuadrado de playa francesa."_

_Alfred hizo una mueca._

"_Estoy feliz de que no hables así con el resto de los chicos," dijo._

"_Escuché que una mentira blanca o dos son buenas para la moral."_

_Alfred se sentó, cruzándose de piernas._

"_¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mí?" preguntó. "Todo lo que hice fue robar un par de bolsas de sangre para ti una vez-"_

"_Me agradas. Quiero que sobrevivas a esta guerra- y quiero mantenerte conmigo para poder protegerte si es necesario." Arthur se encogió de hombros. "No tienes que aceptar mi oferta si te molesta, pero espero que al menos la consideres. Tienes potencial, Alfred – podrías quedar bien en Whitehall*."_

_Alfred se detuvo. No sabía qué decir._

"_¿De verdad… crees eso?" preguntó suavemente._

_Arthur se sentó finalmente, mirándolo. Parecía perplejo._

"_Por supuesto que lo creo," dijo. "Eres brillante y adepto, una de las personas que aprende más rápido que he visto – y sabes cómo pensar lógicamente, también. No diría que siempre eres sensato, pero-"_

"_Ehh, nunca nadie me dijo algo así antes," dijo Alfred, más para sí mismo. "Todos mis profesores en la escuela decían que era tonto y que no lograría mucho."_

"_Eso es ridículo," dijo Arthur glacialmente. Se acercó, tomando la mano de Alfred. "Alfred, ven conmigo. Vengo de una familia pobre de campesinos de la Inglaterra Medieval; sólo aprendí a leer porque me uní al monasterio. El destino ha sido tanto amable como cruel conmigo. Tu y yo… podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos."_

_Alfred miró a la blanca mano del vampiro apretando fuertemente sobre su mano. Su corazón latió contra su pecho._

"_Pensé," dijo, lentamente, una sonrisa molestosa naciendo en su boca, "que te __**gustaba**__ estar solo, ¿Eh, Drácula?, Un arte - ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?"_

_Arthur exhaló. Su sonrisa gentil y cansada, porque él no era un monstruo._

"_Quizás," dijo, "estaba esperando que me encontraran."_

* * *

><p><strong>Autora<strong>:_ Por supuesto que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que hubiese un GRAN FLASHBACK. _

_Hay más en el pasado que esto, ¡Un poco de ello será puesto en el siguiente capítulo!_

…_Cuando sea que eso suceda T.T_

xXx

*Whitehall es un lugar en Londres.

sjafhgkajsdfgjsadf Arthur está tan jodidamente enamorado, es tan romántico que exploto (?) Pobre, bebé :c

Lo siento por tardar, me canso mentalmente con RobinRocks, me hace pensar mucho para redactar con sentido.

Saludos. Gracias por leer.

Bye!


End file.
